


Eventually Venus Still Needs Mars

by Ichigo_Toshimiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, mellow
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Toshimiya/pseuds/Ichigo_Toshimiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your past try to destroy your happily future. What you would do?<br/>Are you gonna run again? Or are you gonna persue it this time, once and for all?</p><p>Ketika masa lalu berusaha menghancurkan masa depanmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?<br/>Apa kamu akan lari lagi? Atau kali ini kamu akan mempertahankannya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ini bagi-bagi cerita darimana ide ini FF. Awalnya karena aku seneng banget naik motor sambil dengerin musik. Jika aku lagi dengerin musik keras aku bisa ngebut, bener-bener ngebut deh and aku paling seneng kalau udah bagian zigzag, and kalau lagi denger lagu mellow jadi pelan deh. Tapi intinya aku memang udah lama pingin bikin cerita yang berhubungan dengan dunia motor.  
> Tiba-tiba aku inget salah satu drama favoritku **MARS**. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian tahu sebagian juga nggak. Tapi cerita ini nggak persis banget sama drama tersebut. Tapi memang sekilas hampir mirip. Tapi jujur aku nggak nyontek loh, bahkan aku agak-agak lupa ama cerita ntuh drama. Tapi drama itu cukup bagus and menarik kebetulan yang main adalah aktris dan aktor yang kusukai yaitu Barbie Xu and Vic Zhou.  
>  So… Selamat membaca ya….

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

**PROLOGUE**

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“ _Neechan… Neechan q mohon jangan pergi_.” Ichigo berbalik namun dia hanya tersenyum pedih.  
“Maafkan aku Aichan. Maaf tapi neechan sudah nggak bisa melindungimu lagi…” Airin menggeleng sedih.  
“ _Nggak mau… Kalau nggak ada neechan Ai nggak bisa hidup. Neechan jangan pergi_.” Ichigo tahu dia harus pergi. Ketika dia berbalik tiba-tiba…

“ _Neechan tasukette_ …” Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara lemah Airin dia lalu berbalik dan menemukan Airin dengan wajah bersimbah darah.  
“Aichan… Aichan… Kenapa denganmu Aichan…!” Ichigo berusaha mendekati Airin namun entah mengapa kali ini seakan tubuh Airin semakin menjauh. Ichigo lalu berusaha berlari berlari berlari dan berteriak namun Airin tidak semakin mendekat namun semakin menjauhinya.

“ _Gomen ne… Ai… Nggak kuat… Lagi… Sayo--nara Oneesan_ …” Airin kemudian menghilang dari depan Ichigo. 

Ichigo berteriak dan berteriak hingga suaranya hilang. Matanya terasa pedih oleh air mata dan dia pun jatuh terpuruk. Walau kakinya terasa perih namun dia nggak peduli. Dia nggak peduli lagi. Hingga tiba-tiba dia merasa dirinya diangkat oleh seseorang dan berada dalam dekapan seseorang.  
Ichigo terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika dia merasakan sebuah bibir yang begitu lembut menutup teriakannya. Dan Ichigo nggak tahu kenapa ciuman serta dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya seakan berkata, “ _Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang_.”

 

Ichigo lalu terbangun dengan peluh sekujur tubuh serta airmata membasahi pipinya dengan deras. Dia benar-benar bersyukur ternyata itu hanya sebuah mimpi. _Namun_ … Perlahan dia menyentuh bibirnya. Dia masih merasakan betapa lembut bibir pria yang telah menciumnya itu dan dekapannya begitu hangat seakan membuat hati Ichigo yang sudah lama membeku perlahan mulai mencair. Apapun maksud dari mimpi Ichigo. Dia berharap Airin baik-baik saja, dan dia pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pria itu suatu hari nanti.

 

=============== **Q E D** ===============


	2. The beginning of disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...  
> Untuk sekedar pengumuman...  
> Aq akan memberi Notes perchapter untuk memberitahukan rating per-chapter  
> Untuk jaga-jaga kalau sekiranya ratingnya terlalu tinggi silahkan dihindari ya... XDDD
> 
> Ok Chapter ini masih PG-13
> 
> Secara keseluruhan semua Chapter adalah rata-rata antara PG-13 dan R  
> Tapi akan ada beberapa chapter yang NC-17 bahkan NC-21  
> So, berhati-hatilah yang masih dibawah umur... XD
> 
> Enjoy...  
> Kritik so welcome...

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

**CHAPTER I**

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“ **ATSUIATSUIATSUIATSUIATSUIIIIII…..!!!!** ” Teriak Venus kesal  
“ _Ne ‘V klo emang berasa panas. Cepetan selsein nech balapan, cuma tinggal kurang 5 lap lagi tau. And ntuh begundal atu begaya didepan loe serasa dia udah menang aja. Apa nggak sebaiknya kamu udahin ngerjain dia?!_ ” Teriak Kaori ditelinga Venus melalui earphone kecil yang berada didalam helmnya, dan itu hanya mengundang tawa dari Venus.

“HaqHaqHaq…. Kaori Kaori… Kamu ntuh ya paling pinter bikin aku nggak senewen. Tenang aja Kaori-chan. Q udah janji bukan klo kali ini aku akan kasih kamu hadiah ultah yang terbaik buatmu…. _So just wait and see babe_ …” Kaori hanya mendengus remeh namun senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

“ _Well let’s them see the truth Venus that everyone know_ …” Tantang Kaori dan itu sudah cukup buat memicu Venus untuk menyudahi semua ini.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang Venus lalu mulai beraksi. Dan semua orang yang melihatnya mulai bersorak karena mereka tahu akhirnya _The True Venus_ telah keluar begitu mereka melihat Venus membungkuk lebih dalam pada body motornya dan terlihat begitu menyatu dengan badan motornya.

Mereka semua tegang melihat aksi Venus. Walau mereka sering bertanya dalam diri mereka masing-masing bagaimana Venus bisa begitu berbeda jika sudah menyatu dengan motornya. Sejak awal race terlihat Venus menahan diri walaupun mereka yakin Venus dapat dengan mudah mengambil posisi nomor satu namun dia nggak akan benar-benar melakukannya. Hingga paling tidak kurang dari 5 lap terakhir. Dan pada saat itulah yang selalu dinanti-nantikan semua orang, bahkan sesama rekan pembalapnya.

Sepuluh tahun karir Venus di dunia MotoGP mereka selalu dibuat kagum dengan kelihaiannya membawa motornya. Seakan motor tersebut adalah badan Venus sendiri. Dan yang membuat mereka semakin salut adalah Venus tidak pernah merasa dirinya tidak bisa. Bahkan dari beberapa kali racing Venus benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang memang terlahir untuk menjadi pembalap.

" **YA benar sekali saudara2 semua seperti yang kita lihat pergerakaan sengit antara Venus dan d'allregio untuk menduduki posisi juara di pertandingan kali ini. Karena pertandingan kali ini akan menentukan segalanya buat mereka berdua untuk memenangkan juara musim tahun ini…!** " Terdengar reporter mulai berkomentar dengan penuh antusias.

"Walau kita semua tahu d'alergio sudah mengincar posisi ini sejak 4 tahun lalu tapi, apa akhirnya, apakah dia bisa membuktikan kalau dia bisa menggantikan **_The Queen Of MotoGP_**...?" Terdengar tawa menggelegar ditelinga Venus ketika mendengar komentar reporter tersebut.

" _HaHaHa.... Did you hear that 'V... Are you gonna let that little brat took you position?_ " Venus only smirk at it.  
"Would you ne... _Kaori-chan_?" Goda Venus padanya. Dan terdengar kekehan gila Kaori ditelinganya.

" **HELL NO... END IT VENUS, AND I MEAN IT...!!!** " Venus tersenyum kecil.  
" **Yes mam...!!** " Dan Venus mulai melaju ditikungan tajam. Dimana semua motor pasti memilih untuk menurunkan laju mereka, justru disitulah kemenangan buatnya.

Walau Venus tidak pernah menyarankan orang lain melakukannya. Tapi Venus tahu dia bisa dan dia telah melakukaannya selama dia mengenal dunia otomotif. 

" **YEEEESSS!! THAT'S REALLY A BEAUTIFUL TRICK FROM THE QUEEN... DAMN, SORRY GUYS BUT THIS IS AWESOME...!!! NEVER I MEAN NEVER EVER THERE WOULD BE A PERSON IN THIS EARTH CAN MAKE SOME TURN LIKE THAT...!!!** " 

_Venus only smirk at it_. Dan dari telinganya dia mendengar suara teriakan kemenangan dari Kaori dan para kru. Yup akhinya setelah menunggu 25 lap penuh ketegangan Venus akhirnya memperlihatkan kepada semua orang bahwa posisinya sebagai **_The Queen of MotoGP_** belum tergantikan. Perlahan Venus mulai memperlambat motornya begitu memastikan dirinya telah melewati garis finish dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia berhasil memenangkan racing kali ini. Dan itu artinya title juara tahun musim ini pun menjadi miliknya _lagi_.

 

Setelah dia memutar satu lap dengan membawa bendera negaranya dan melambai kearah penonton yang telah begitu setia menontonnya dan dia merasa sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia memiliki kesempatan menikmati ini semua. Dia kini berhenti dipinggir podium kemenangan, disana telah berkumpul orang- orang yang sangat berarti baginya selama 10 tahun terakhir karirnya didunia MotoGP. Disinilah dia merasa berada dirumah, dimana semua orang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Setelah dia yakin motornya sudah bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa dirinya Venus lalu berjalan kearah pagar pembatas dimana disana telah berdiri seseorang yang telah berjasa besar padanya. Walau Kaori tidak ingin menangis tapi dia nggak mungkin bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh. Dan Venus tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Seperti biasanya mereka lalu saling berpelukan.

" _Omedettou 'V_..." Venus hanya tersenyum.  
"Arigatou _'neechan_..." 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

Setelah hari yang sangat melelahkan Venus berharap dia bisa segera berendam air panas lalu tertidur lelap hingga esok hari. Namun seperti biasa setelah racing selalu ada pesta kemenangan dan kali ini Venus tidak bisa menghindarinya. Selain ini pesta kemenangan dirinya tapi ini juga merupakan pesta terakhir musim ini dan juga perayaan kemenangannya sebagai juara musim ini dan yang terakhir sebagai pesta perayaan dirinya sebagai juara bertahan selama 10 musim berturut-turut sejak debutnya.

Venus sedang bersiap ketika Kaori masuk untuk menjemputnya. Terlihat pandangan penuh kekaguman dari mata Kaori. Walaupun Venus selalu berkutat dengan dunia otomotif yang cenderung keras dan kasar namun dirinya tidak pernah lupa akan kodratnya sebagai wanita. Sehingga dia nggak pernah lupa memanjakan dirinya ke salon untuk perawatan. Sehingga dia selalu tampil cantik dan elegan. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa Venus adalah seorang pembalap bukan seorang model.

 

"Sepertinya kamu sudah siap 'V?" Venus mengangguk membenarkan. Dia pun segera mengenakan hak tingginya. Walaupun Venus memilih menggunakan sepatu kets atau selop bahkan sandal jepit jika perlu, namun dia belajar untuk beradaptasi. Dan dia cukup beruntung memiliki Kaori untuk menjaga, mengajarinya serta mengingatkannya.

 

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan keluar hotel menuju mobil limo yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke gedung dimana pesta tengah berlangsung. Kaori dengan tenang menuangkan champagne yang telah disediakan dan menyodorkan segelas kearah Venus. Dengan senang hati Venus menerimanya. Walau dia bukan orang yang suka minum namun sekali lagi dia belajar bahwa didunianya minum-minum adalah keharusan. Maka dia pun belajar beradaptasi pula.

"Sebenarnya apa yang berada dalam otak kecilmu itu 'V...?" Tanpa menoleh Venus tahu kalau Kaori menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berada disini.

"Aku nggak tahu Kaori, tapi entah mengapa aku kepikiran adik dan kedua orangtuaku ya?" Kaori merasa aneh. Selama hampir 13 tahun Venus belum pernah sekalipun menyebut-nyebut keluarganya dan itu mengundang kecurigaan Kaori.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menyebutkan mereka? Ini... Nggak seperti kamu yang biasanya 'V?" Venus tersenyum lemah.  
"Iya aku tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa ku memiliki perasaan nggak enak Kaori. Aku mimpi didatangi _Aa--airin_." Katanya terbata ketika berhasil menyebutkan nama adiknya, dan Kaori paham sekali kenapa Venus merasa gugup dan gelisah.

"Apa kamu sudah menghubungi mereka?" Terdengar tawa Venus yang terasa getir terdengar.

"Ow come on Kaori... You know I _won't_ call them, even if something _bad_ happens to me." Kaori mengangguk.

"True, you won't... Tapi gimana kalau memang terjadi sesuatu 'V...?" 

Venus membelalakan matanya namun dia berharap ini hanya perasaannya saja. Kaori sepertinya akan bertanya lebih lanjut tapi terpaksa ditahan karena tidak lama kemudian mobil limo mereka berhenti dan itu artinya mereka sudah sampai.

Venus terlihat lega karena itu artinya dia terhindar dari apapun yang ingin dikatakan atau ditanyakan Kaori padanya. Venus kemudian bergegas meletakkan gelasnya dan dia sedang akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika dia merasa tangan Kaori dipergelangan tangannya dan mereka saling bertukar pandang.

" ** _You can run, but you can't hide dear*_...** " Kaori mengingatkannya.

“At least I have try too…” Jawab Venus tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi Venus keluar mobil dan mulai terdengar suara orang-orang yang mengelu-elukan nama Venus.

 

Kaori hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat sikap dingin dan cuek Venus. Dia tahu nggak seharusnya dia membiarkan semua ini berlarut-larut apalagi ini sudah berlangsung hampir 13 tahun lamanya.

" _Dan sudah saatnya dia mulai membuka hatinya kembali_." Kata batin Kaori sedih lalu dia pun segera beranjak menyusul Venus.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

"And wuuussh...!! Gila memang gila tapi benar-benar anda yang terbaik 'V." Puji d'alergio.  
Walau dia telah kalah dan sekali lagi harus menerima kenyataan sebagai runner up namun terlihat betapa dia bangga dapat bertanding dengan Venus. Dan Venus mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang padanya.

"No dear Louis, I whose should be proud to be able to racing with such a charm young talented person like you. I had to be really b'careful on the next race." Dan pernyataannya itu mengundang tawa semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"No dear Venus, I who be the one that proud to be. Anda benar-benar akan menjadi legenda, anda sadar benar itu bukan?" Venus tersipu malu.  
Ya, dia tahu sekali kalau dirinya akan selalu dikenang sebagai pembalap wanita pertama dalam MotoGp bahkan semakin dikenang dengan stylenya dalam mengendarai motor yang terlihat lebih besar darinya dan kemenangannya yang berhasil dia pertahankan selama 10 musim sejak debutnya.

Namun itu bukan segalanya buat Venus, begitu Ia teringat awal mula dia terjun ke dunia balapan. Tapi sejauh ini dia tidak menyesali keputusannya itu, _hanya_....

"I'm sorry miss Venus but someone want to see you." Venus menoleh kearah seorang pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Venus mengernyit heran.

"Maaf apa bisa nanti saja setelah pesta?" Tanya Kaori yang juga merasa heran.  
"Maaf tapi sepertinya ini sangat penting nona. Beliau berkata anda akan mengerti jika saya berikan ini." Venus lalu menerima sebuah kartu nama dan terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang menemuinya.  
Venus terlihat gemetar dan Kaori sadar itu lalu dia berusaha menenangkan Venus dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"'V...? Something wrong?"  
Venus tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya perlahan menyodorkan kartu nama tersebut dengan tangan sedikit bergetar dan Kaori menerimanya lalu membaca sebuah nama.

 ** _Nishida Nakamura, lawyer_.**

Awal yang tertangkap pikiran Kaori adalah Venus terkena bermasalah dan orang ini mengirim pengacara pada Venus. Namun Kaori yakin Venus tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum. Namun tiba-tiba Venus berkata...

"He is my family lawyer." Katanya lirih dan Kaori terkejut.  
 _Well that make senses_ , kata batin Kaori.  
"Maaf...?" Tegur pelayan tersebut dan Venus tersadar jika dia sedang ditunggu lalu Ia pun berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera menemuinya." Lalu Kaori memotongnya.  
" _Kami_ akan segera menemuinya."  
Venus bertemu pandang dengan Kaori lalu tanpa bersuara mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Kaori hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut serta menggenggam tangannya erat sebagai tanda dukungannya.

"Kamu nggak sendiri sekarang ada aku. Ingat itu." Venus mengangguk mengerti.  
Keduanya lalu memohon maaf kepada yang lain karena harus menemui seseorang yang sangat penting. Dan mereka pun bisa mengerti itu. Setelah bertukar pandang untuk terakhir kalinya Venus dan Kaori berjalan mengikuti pelayan tersebut dengan bergandengan tangan. 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

Venus dan Kaori diantar menuju sebuah ruangan kecil tidak jauh dari ruang pesta mereka. Venus mengeratkan pegangannya dan Kaori mengangguk mengerti. Lalu keduanya masuk. Tidak jauh dari pintu mereka seseorang kemudian berdiri dan berbalik. Venus benar-benar bergetar karena dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya tidak benar-benar bermimpi ketika dia mendengar…  
“Hisashiburi dane _Ichigo-san_ …”

“Hisahiburi Nishida-san…” Nishida terlihat tersenyum kearah Ichigo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Venus dalam dunia otomotif. Sudah lama sekali Ichigo tidak pernah mendengar nama lahirnya disebut. Tepatnya sejak kejadian hari itu…

“Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda.” Ichigo hanya menggeleng.  
“Ah Iie… Saya hanya nggak menyangka anda datang kemari Nishida-san. Ah maaf perkenalkan ini manager saya yang juga kepala kru dalam staff kami, _Kaori Watanabe_.” Nishida membungkuk memberi hormat dan Kaori pun membalasnya.

“Anda sungguh sangat jauh datang kemari Nishida-san. Dan sungguh bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu datang, kecuali anda tiba-tiba mulai tertarik pada dunia otomotif.” Canda Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana namun Kaori juga Nishida tahu kalau Ichigo sedang tegang menanti apa keperluan Nishida hingga jauh-jauh datang ke Australia untuk menemuinya.

“Anda tahu jelas kenapa saya kemari bukan, Ichigo-san?” Tanya Nishida perlahan.  
Ichigo walau enggan mengakuinya namun dia tahu jelas. Apapun itu Nishida nggak mungkin jauh-jauh menemuinya sendiri jika dia bisa menyuruh anak buahnya menemuinya atau mengirimkannya surat untuk datang. Tapi kini Nishida sudah berada didepannya dan apapun itu. Dia harus siap menghadapinya.

“A--a… ehem… Apa _Otousan_ yang menyuruh anda datang?” Tanya Ichigo agak sedikit gugup.  
Kali ini sikapnya begitu berbeda, begitu lemah begitu tidak percaya diri. Namun Kaori tahu sekali kalau sebenarnya Ichigo sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Kaori teringat pembicaraan mereka di limo tadi.

Nishida mengangguk lemah Ia lalu perlahan mengambil sesuatu dari tas kerjanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ichigo.  
Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Namun tanpa dia sadari tangannya bergerak untuk meraih surat tersebut dan perlahan entah darimana kekuatannya datang dia lalu membuka surat tersebut.

Perlahan Ia membaca surat tersebut. Ichigo tidak berkata apapun namun sepertinya matanya berkata banyak. Perlahan Ichigo tersenyum geli, lalu terdengar menahan tawa. Namun bukan tawa yang menyenangkan. Ia lalu melambaikan surat tersebut dan bertanya dengan perasaan tidak menentu kearah Nishida.

“Ii--ini… Lelucon bukan?” 

Nishida menatap kemata Ichigo dan dia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi karena itulah dia merasa tugas ini harus dia yang melakukannya. Perlahan Nishida menggeleng dan dikepala Ichigo terdapat bermacam-macam emosi namun dia menyadari satu hal. Jantungnya pasti telah berhenti berdetak.

“Iii--ini nggak mungkin kan? Katakan Nishida? **KATAKAN INI HANYA LELUCON…!!!** ” Teriak Ichigo mulai emosi dan dia pun mulai berdiri dengan marah.

“ **NGGAK MUNGKIN INI BENAR…!! INI SURAT NGGAK BENAR BUKAN…!! NGGAK MUNGKIN BENAR BUKAN NISHIDA…!!** ” Teriak Ichigo, Kaori langsung berdiri berusaha menenangkan Ichigo.

“Chii kamu harus tenang, orang-orang akan mendengarnya…” Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah Kaori dan tersenyum sinis.  
“Huuh _tenang_ …! **TENANG KATAMU?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA MENDENGAR LELUCON KALAU AIRIN MENINGGAL…!!! APA AKU HARUS TENANG…!!** ” Kaori shock mendengar nama adik semata wayang Ichigo meninggal dia kemudian menoleh kearah Nishida.

“Apa itu benar?” Nishida menatap mata Kaori dan dengan menarik nafas panjang dia mengangguk.  
“Iya itu benar… Airin-san telah meninggal dunia. Karena itulah saya kemari. Karena keinginan terakhirnya adalah ingin bertemu Ichigo-san.” 

**_*BLAR…!!!*_**  
Terdengar seperti suara petir dalam kepala Ichigo ketika mendengar nama Airin disebut. Dia kini jatuh terduduk kembali dan badannya mulai bergetar serta airmatanya tanpa sadar mengalir deras tanpa dapat dibendung lagi.

“Nggak… Nggak mungkin… Nggak mungkin Ai…” Kata Ichigo dengan terbata-bata berusaha menahan tangisannya. Lalu dia sadar dan dia ingin tahu.  
“ _How_?” Nishida dan Kaori menatap Ichigo yang matanya masih penuh dengan air mata dan luka. Walau terlihat masih tidak percaya namun sepertinya Ichigo berusaha memahami sesuatu. Dan mereka berdua mengerti itu.

“Kecelakaan… Sebuah… Motor menabrak beliau ketika beliau sedang menyeberangi jalan tidak jauh dari kampus beliau. Katanya motor tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dan nona…, tidak sempat menghindarinya.” Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya.  
“Astaga…” Lirih Kaori. 

Ia lalu menoleh kearah Ichigo yang pastinya sangat shock mendengar bahwa yang membuat adik semata wayangnya tiada adalah kendaraan yang selama ini digunakan Ichigo. _Kenapa dunia begitu kejam mempermainkan nasib manusia_ , batin Kaori sedih. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi sekarang.

Selama itu Ichigo hanya diam, walau dia sudah tidak bergetar atau emosi lagi. Dia kemudian menanyakan kapan kejadiannya. Dan Nishida mengatakan kejadiannya adalah pada hari sebelum Ichigo bertanding. Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk mengerti. Ichigo dan Kaori kini paham kenapa Ichigo bermimpi bertemu dengan Airin malam itu. Dia lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan.

Dengan perlahan Nishida menceritakan kalau kejadiannya begitu sangat cepat, dan setelah itu dokter berusaha menyelamatkannya namun terlalu banyak pendarahan dalam pada adiknya bahkan tulang rusuknya telah melukai paru-parunya. Ichigo memejamkan matanya nggak bisa membayangkan betapa adiknya yang selalu terlihat cantik dan selalu manis meringis kesakitan.

“Airin-san sempat tersadar untuk terakhir kalinya, namun dia hanya menyebutkan nama anda untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu beliau tidak sadarkan diri kembali hingga ajal menjemputnya.” Ichigo hanya diam dalam tangis membayangkan semuanya. Dia lalu bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Nishida.  
“Kapan Ai-chan meninggal?” Nishida menarik nafas panjang lagi sebelum akhirnya berkata.  
“ _Ketika anda memasuki garis finish_ …”

 

Hampir ½ jam Ichigo terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari Nishida maupun Kaori berusaha berbicara atau bergerak, walau sesekali mereka saling bertukar pandang namun mereka tetap diam. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo berkata, “ _Nishida-san_ …”

“Iii--iya… Ada apa Ichigo-san?” Tanya Nishida perlahan, Ichigo lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang telah berhenti menangis dan menatap Nishida.  
“Kapan kita berangkat.” Nishida maupun Kaori terkejut mendengar suara mantap Ichigo, walaupun terdengar masih sedikit bergetar namun mereka tahu Ichigo sudah mengambil keputusan.  
“Kapan pun anda siap Ichigo-san.” Jawab Nishida, Ichigo mengangguk mengerti lalu dia menggenggam tangan Kaori.

“Kalau begitu, beri saya waktu satu jam untuk bersiap, setelah itu kita langsung berangkat ke Jepang.” Perintah Ichigo, Nishida kembali bertatapan dengan mata Ichigo lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ichigo lalu segera berdiri dan tanpa menunggu Kaori dia pun meninggalkan ruangan.

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

“Kamu yakin nggak ingin aku temani?” Tanya Kaori sambil memperhatikan Ichigo mempersiapkan beberapa barang keperluannya. Ichigo hanya menggeleng.  
“Nggak aku nggak ingin kamu ikut aku sekarang Kaori-chan… Aku, harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Lagipula kamu kan harus mengawasi semua barang kita disini bukan?” 

Walau Kaori ingin membantah namun dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Ichigo benar. Setelah Ichigo merasa sudah cukup dia pun menutup kopernya dan segera berdiri. Dia tersenyum kearah Kaori yang terduduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Ichigo lalu berlutut dan menggengam tangan Kaori. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang.

“Maafkan aku Kaori aku hanya merepotkanmu saja.” Kaori tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng.  
“Nggak… Kamu nggak pernah merepotkanku Chii. Yah tidak dihitung diawal pertemuan kita sih, tapi sungguh. Aku nggak keberatan.” Ichigo terkekeh mendengarnya dia lalu menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya didalam pangkuan Kaori.

“Aku sebenarnya takut Kaori. Aku takut untuk pulang, dan menemukan semua kenangan buruk yang berusaha aku lupakan selama 13 tahun ini. Aku, _takut_ …”  
Kaori tersenyum lembut, dia tahu benar apa yang mencemaskan Ichigo. Namun seperti selama ini dia percaya pada Ichigo maka dia yakin dan percaya bahwa Ichigo bisa melewatinya dengan tegar.

“Aku tahu Chii… Tapi aku juga tahu kamu pasti bisa. Karena waktu telah membuktikan. Apa aku perlu memperlihatkan buktinya?” Canda Kaori dan itu membuat Ichigo terkekeh. Ichigo tahu dia sangat beruntung memiliki Kaori. Dan dia akan sangat merindukannya. Ichigo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan mata jenaka Kaori.

“Terima kasih ya Kaori… Aku sangat berhutang banyak padamu.”  
“Tenang saja aku akan siapkan buku hutangnya agar kamu bisa melunasinya nanti.” Keduanya lalu tertawa sampai mereka mendengar ketukan dipintu kamar. Keduanya lalu bertatapan dan Kaori pun berdiri untuk membukakan pintu buat Nishida.

 

“Maaf apa Ichigo-san sudah siap?” Kaori mengangguk. Dia lalu menatap Nishida.  
“Mohon, anda lindungi Chii.” Nishida terkejut mendengar permohonan Kaori namun beliau lalu mengangguk.  
“Tenang saja anda bisa percayakan pada saya. Walau saya yakin Ichigo-san pasti bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik dari saya.” Kekeh Nishida dan Kaori terkejut menemukan bahwa Nishida orang yang menarik juga. Kaori lalu ikut terkekeh.  
“Kalau begitu, tolong ya?” Bungkuk Kaori pada Nishida dan Nishida tersenyum lalu balas membungkuk.  
“ _Minta tolong apaan?_ ” Kata Ichigo yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Kaori. Kaori terkejut lalu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Ichigo merasa heran melihat Kaori tersipu malu, dia lalu melihat kalau Nishida terlihat agak tersipu. Dan itu membuat Ichigo menyeringai geli. 

_Heeeh masaka?_ Kata batin Ichigo geli. Dan sepertinya Kaori tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo lalu menyikutnya untuk menyadarkan dari apapun yang berada dipikiran Ichigo saat itu. Ichigo sedikit meringis namun dia senang menemukan kenyataan kecil ini. 

Ichigo dan Kaori berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka berdua berusaha keras menahan pedih, namun akhirnya Ichigo tetap meneteskan air mata sedih begitu meninggalkan Kaori. Dan Nishida berusaha menghiburnya.  
“Anda kan bisa mengundang Kaori-san datang ke Jepang bukan?” Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah Nishida dan mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum. Kini ketika dia berada didalam pesawat pribadi milik perusahaan ayahnya Ichigo kembali termenung menatap keluar jendela. Apapun yang dipikirkan Ichigo Nishida sempat memandangnya dengan sedih.

Karena Nishida tahu apa yang akan benar-benar dihadapi Ichigo setelah mereka kembali, dan itu pasti akan merubah segalanya. Termasuk dunia Ichigo sekarang. Dan saat ini entah mengapa selama dia mengenal Ichigo baru kali ini dia benar-benar berharap Ichigo dapat bahagia.

*Kamu bisa berlari, tapi kamu tidak bisa bersembunyi...

 

=============== **Q E D** ===============


	3. Let's the storm begin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a problem with edit and uploading my fict...  
> I had to used manual HTML...  
> And it was suck... 
> 
> This Chapter Rank is PG-13
> 
> Enjoy...

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

**CHAPTER II**

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“Apa dia akan datang?”  
“Iya Nishida sudah mengabari kalau mereka sudah sampai.”  
“Apa… Apa yang akan Chii katakan _Otousan_.” Yamamoto menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat khawatir, sedih, lelah. Dia tahu sekali apa yang dirasakan istrinya. Karena dia sendiri sebenarnya cemas.

Dia sangat lega begitu mendengar Nishida berhasil mengajak Ichigo untuk pulang, walau dia mendengar bahwa Nishida tidak membujuknya melainkan Ichigo sendiri yang memintanya pulang. Dan itu membuat beliau berharap-harap cemas. Karena mereka sudah hampir 13 tahun tidak bertemu walaupun diam-diam Yamamoto selalu melihat perkembangan putrinya itu, namun sejak _kejadian hari itu_ nama putri sulungnya itu tidak pernah disebut-sebut lagi didalam keluarganya. Dan kini dia kembali, yang tentunya untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir almarhum putri bungsunya dan _juga~_ …  
Yamamoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak itu bisa dipikirkan nant_ , kata batinnya lelah.

“Otousan… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan nanti jantungmu kumat lagi.” Kata istrinya cemas, dan Yamamoto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kembali mereka menatap wajah pucat Airin yang sedang menanti kedatangan Ichigo.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“Apa yang sebenarnya mereka tunggu?” Tanya Nino kesal. Jun lalu mengeplak kepala Nino, Nino menoleh kearah Jun dengan kesal. Jun hanya diam tapi dia memberi gerakan kecil untuk melihat kesebelah Nino.

Nino lalu menoleh dan kembali terdiam ketika melihat Ohno tertunduk lesu. Nino tahu ini adalah saat yang berat bagi Ohno, terkadang Nino merasa mulutnya ini perlu dikunci dengan rapat karena suka mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa dia pikirkan. Tapi Nino hanya penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya ditunggu keluarga Yamamoto.

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar kasak kusuk dari arah pintu gerbang ketika sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti dimuka rumah. Semua orang yang sedang duduk tertunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya karena penasaran. Lalu mereka melihat ada seorang pria turun dari mobil yang kemudian menunduk seperti membisikkan sesuatu ke salah satu pelayan disitu dan terlihat pelayan tersebut bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Airin disemayamkan.

Semua terlihat bingung lalu mereka melihat kedua orangtua Airin keluar dari bilik. Pelayan tersebut langsung berjalan kembali kearah pekarangan diikuti tuan dan nyonya Yamamoto. Ketika pelayan itu mendekati mobil, tiba-tiba pintu mobil tersebut terbuka kembali dan dari dalamnya keluar seorang wanita muda berpakaian hitam-hitam namun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia menggunakan topi dan juga cadar jala berwarna hitam menutupi wajahnya, hanya bibirnya yang terlihat sekilas. Perlahan wanita tersebut berjalan menuju rumah dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan keluarga Yamamoto.

Mereka hanya saling pandang hingga akhirnya wanita tersebut membungkuk memberi hormat. Terlihat tuan Yamamoto membalas membungkuk sedangkan nyonya Yamamoto terlihat menahan tangis. Wanita tersebut menoleh kearah nyonya Yamamoto lalu berjalan mendekati beliau. Mereka tidak saling berbicara namun akhirnya nyonya Yamamoto memeluknya erat. Terlihat wanita muda itu ragu-ragu namun akhirnya balas memeluk beliau kembali. Setelah dirasa cukup tuan Yamamoto kemudian menepuk punggung wanita muda tersebut.

 

“ _Masuklah, Airin telah menunggumu_ …” Walau berkata lirih namun semua orang telah mendengarnya. _Ternyata wanita ini yang sedang mereka tunggu_ , kata batin Nino heran. Dia lalu menoleh kearah Ohno yang terlihat tidak bergerak namun Jun dan Nino melihat kalau Ohno mempererat gengamannya hingga buku jari tangannya memutih. Dan matanya sama sekali tidak berhenti menatap kearah wanita muda yang baru datang dan sedang berjalan menuju bilik dimana tubuh Airin disemayamkan.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

Ichigo terdiam diambang pintu, sebelum akhirnya perlahan berjalan menuju peti dimana tubuh Airin terbaring. Ichigo membuka topinya dan meletakkannya tanpa sadar disalah satu kursi. Kini Ichigo hanya berdua bersama Airin. Dan Ichigo benar-benar melihat wajah pucat Airin.

Awalnya dia masih nggak percaya kalau semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Walaupun akhirnya dia berhenti didepan rumah dimana dia dibesarkan dan keluar menuju rumah serta bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya dia masih berharap kalau Airin akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah lelucon untuk membuatnya kembali pulang. Namun kini dia hanya bisa tertunduk lemas diatas badan Airin yang terbujur kaku. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipi Airin yang sudah mendingin. Ichigo kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dia berusaha keras menghapus air matanya karena dia ingin mengingat dengan jelas wajah tenang Airin.

Tanpa diminta begitu dia melihat wajah pucat Airin dia kembali teringat betapa hangat wajah adiknya itu setiap kali dia menepuk atau mencubit pipinya yang putih _cubby_ dan mungil. Dia ingat kembali ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan makhluk cantik nan manis ini untuk pertama kalinya didalam pelukan okaasannya. Dia ingat senyum manja Airin setiap kali meminta sesuatu darinya. Dan dia ingat bibir manyun Airin setiap kali dia marah atau ngambek. Dia ingat langkah pertama Airin, pertama kali Airin sekolah, ketika dia lulus TK dan SD. Semua kenangan manisnya bersama adik semata wayangnya ini kembali menyerangnya. Dan juga kenangan terakhir kali ketika dia _terpaksa_ harus pergi meninggalkannya.

 

Ichigo nggak menyadari kalau dirinya kini sudah berlutut disamping peti Airin menangis dan menjerit. Sehingga mengundang perhatian semua orang yang datang. Suami istri Yamamoto dan Nishida segera bergegas masuk, Ohno yang juga mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung beranjak dan menuju kebilik dimana Airin berada, dan disana mereka melihat pemandangan yang sangat memilukan.

“ **NANDE…!! NANDE AICHAN…!! HARUSNYA NEECHAN YANG BERADA DIPETI INI BUKAN KAMU…!! KENAPA HARUS KAMU…!! AIRIN BANGUN…!! AIRIN BANGUUUUN…!! KAMU SEDANG BERCANDA KAN…!! AIRII~~IIN…!!** ” Teriak Ichigo histeris, tuan Yamamoto dan Nishida langsung bergegas mendekati Ichigo namun Ichigo menepisnya.

“ **LEPASKAN…!! LEPASKAN…!! AIRIN SEDANG BERCANDA…!! AIRIN NGGAK MENINGGAL, AIRIN HANYA TIDUR…!! AIRIN~…!!** ” Teriak Ichigo histeris dan tidak terima.

 _*PLAK…!!*_ Terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras. Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali Ichigo ketika dia merasakan pipinya ditampar ayahnya. Dengan wajah shock dan mata nanar Ichigo kembali histeris namun tanpa berteriak lagi.

“Ooo--otousan? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Ai… Tousan… Kenapa Ai? Kenapa bukan aku… **KENAPA BUKAN AKU OTOUSAN…!!** ”  
Ichigo menangkap erat baju berkabung ayahnya dan beliau tidak berkata apapun, beliau hanya memeluknya. Ichigo terkejut walau dia berusaha memberontak namun akhirnya dia hanya diam. Ketika mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

“Chii, relakan Airin… _Otousan mohon padamu, kasihan Airin_ …”  
Ichigo terkejut mendengar permohonan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang keras kepala dan jarang memperlihatkan kasih sayang padanya kini memeluknya, memohon padanya bahkan _memintanya_. Ichigo yang pada dasarnya sangat lelah dan mendapat begitu banyak tekanan dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia hanya mendorong badannya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan ayahnya dan berusaha berjalan keluar ruangan.

 

Namun karena dia telah menerima tekanan bertubi-tubi dalam waktu yang bersamaan kini badannya mulai melawan kesadaran dirinya. Hingga dia tiba-tiba merasa dunia berhenti berputar dan hanya kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya. Namun entah bagaimana dia sempat merasakan dirinya berada dalam pelukan hangat seseorang. Dia sempat panik namun dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dia percaya dan merasa tenang dalam pelukan orang tersebut.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

Ichigo akhirnya terbangun dengan badan terasa sakit semua. Dia tersadar kalau dirinya berada di rumah sakit melihat dari bentuk kamar dan sebuah infus dilengannya. Ichigo merasa kepalanya pening sekali namun berusaha untuk bangkit walaupun akhirnya harus menyerah dengan rasa pusing yang menderanya. Dia akhirnya hanya diam dan berusaha mengingat apa yang menyebabkannya berada di rumah sakit. Dia mulai teringat dengan balapan terakhirnya. Dan dia ingat kalau dia memenangkannya, hingga Nishida datang dan memberitahukan berita kalau Airin telah tiada.

Ichigo kembali terpejam, lalu dia berusaha mengingat lagi. Iya dia ingat kalau akhirnya dia kembali kerumahnya dan bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Juga bertemu dengan Airin. Ichigo mulai mengerang lebih karena dia teringat bahwa dia mulai kehilangan kendali ketika teringat kembali semua kenangan manisnya bersama Airin. Lalu dia ingat dia ditampar dan dipeluk otousannya setelah sekian lama. _Setelah itu~_ … 

 

“Ah sepertinya anda sudah sadar Yamamoto-san.” Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah seorang suster dan Ichigo berusaha duduk. Walau masih agak pening namun Ichigo tetap berusaha tersenyum.  
“Iya suster, maaf sudah berapa lama saya pingsan?” Suster tersebut tersenyum lembut lalu mendekat untuk melihat cairan infus Ichigo.  
“Anda sudah hampir satu minggu tidak sadarkan diri. Anda mengigau dan terlihat sangat gelisah. Syukurlah anda sudah siuman.” Ichigo terkejut.  
 _Seminggu?_ Kata batinnya tidak percaya. Lalu dia mengeryit ketika merasakan rasa pusing menyerangnya dan sepertinya kali ini suster melihatnya.  
“Sebaiknya anda berbaring lagi. Anda baru saja siuman. Apa perlu saya ambilkan sesuatu.” Ichigo kembali meringis.

“Apa saya boleh meminta obat pusing? Sepertinya migren saya kumat.” Suster mengangguk mengerti.  
“Baiklah saya akan memberitahu dokter jaga agar beliau menemui anda. Untuk saat ini saya sarankan anda mencoba tidur lagi. Walau saya tahu anda sudah banyak berbaring. Namun anda sudah lebih baik karena anda sudah sadar.” Ichigo tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk mengerti.

“Baiklah kalau begitu saya tinggal dahulu, permisi.” 

Ichigo lalu berusaha menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat bahwa sekarang di Jepang sedang memasuki musim dingin. Dan Ichigo kembali memandang keluar sampai akhirnya matanya melihat sesuatu yang nggak biasa. Dia melihat sebuah vas dengan bunga Yuri menghiasi kamarnya. 

Dia berfikir siapakah yang mengiriminya bunga. Namun akhirnya dia kembali berfikir mungkin ibunya yang meletakkannya disana agar dia tidak merasa sendirian. Ichigo selalu senang bunga Yuri dan hanya orang terdekatnya yang tahu itu, _kecuali_ ayahnya. Seakan wangi bunga Yuri membiusnya dan membuatnya kembali jatuh tertidur.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“Yamamoto-san? Yamamoto-san?” Ichigo perlahan terbangun karena panggilan seseorang. Dan dia kemudian bertemu pandang dengan seorang dokter sepertinya.  
“Ah Yamamoto-san maaf saya membangunkan anda.” Ichigo tersenyum lalu menggeleng walau kemudian kembali meringis dan dokter tersebut melihatnya.

“Ah saya memang dengar dari ibu anda bahwa anda sudah lama mempunyai migren.” Ichigo sedikit mengernyit namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

“Good day to you sensei… Yes I have it since… _Long~_ … And can you help me with that?”  
Sang dokter tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan mengangguk. Beliau lalu menoleh kearah suster, kemudian suster tersebut menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air minum dan tablet kepada Ichigo. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Ichigo langsung menelannya.  
Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan dokter kembali.

“Maaf sensei, kapan saya bisa segera keluar dari RS?”  
“Anda baru saja tersadar dari pingsan dan anda tahu benar anda belum pulih. Apa tidak sebaiknya anda istirahat barang sehari lebih lama disini?” Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

“Maaf sensei saya berharap untuk segera keluar sekarang.” Jawab Ichigo bersikeras walaupun sebenarnya dokter enggan melepaskannya namun beliau sudah diberitahu tentang tabiat dan kebiasaan Ichigo oleh orangtuanya.

“Baiklah saya akan mengijinkan anda pulang. Namun saya harap anda fokus untuk istirahat dan jangan memforsir jiwa dan raga anda. Apa saya bisa mendapat jaminan dari anda?”  
Walaupun Ichigo merasa nggak tahu apa sanggup berjanji namun akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk.

“Baiklah dokter akan saya lakukan.” Walaupun dokter tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo saat ini namun beliau juga tidak ingin memaksa.

 

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo sudah berada dalam taxi menuju kerumah orangtuanya. Dia hanya diam hingga dirinya tiba dirumah. Dia melihat kalau rumahnya sudah gelap mungkin kedua orangtuanya sedang tertidur. Dia pun perlahan mulai masuk ke rumah lalu berjalan tanpa sadar menuju kamar Airin.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar Airin dia hanya membiarkan lampu luar dan sinar rembulan yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Ichigo hanya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Airin yang sepertinya sedikit pun tidak berubah letaknya. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan gelapnya kamar Airin kini Ichigo samar dapat melihat perubahan pada kamarnya semenjak dia pergi. Ichigo berusaha mengingat dan mencoba menghirup aroma dan aura Airin yang tertinggal dikamar ini, perlahan airmata Ichigo kembali mengalir.

Namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Terasa seperti berada dalam kehangatan sebuah pelukan dan Ichigo tahu kenapa. Karena akhirnya dia pulang juga ke rumah.

“ _Tadaima, Aichan_ …” Katanya lirih.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“Chii… Ichigo… Ichigo sayang bangunlah.” Ichigo mengerang karena seseorang telah membangunkannya. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah ibunya yang menunduk tepat diatas badannya. Dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut.

“Ohayou, Kaachan…” Beliau tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan menunduk untuk mencium kening Ichigo.  
“Ohayou Chii… Tadi pagi-pagi sekali pihak RS menelpon kalau kamu sudah pulang tadi malam. Kenapa nggak menunggu ‘kaasan Chii?” Ibunya sedikit mencibir dan Ichigo geli melihat ibunya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. 

Ichigo kemudian mengangkat tangannya lalu membelai lembut wajah ibunya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.  
“Kaachan terlihat kurusan sekarang?” Kata Ichigo sedih.  
Dia nggak menyangka melihat ibunya begitu sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo kenal 13 tahun lalu, namun senyum lembut dan pancaran matanya pada Ichigo masih sama.

“Hanya perasaanmu saja Chii. Kaasan merasa sama saja, hanya mungkin kaasan merasa lelah sekali belakangan ini.” Kata beliau berusaha menenangkan Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tahu benar bagaimana perasaan ibunya sekarang, karena Ichigo pun merasakan hal yang sama.

“Bagaimana keadaan touchan, kaachan…”  
Ichigo lalu melihat perubahan besar pada beliau ketika Ichigo menanyakan ayahnya. Beliau tidak berkata apapun namun dari wajahnya Ichigo dapat melihat betapa sedih dan merananya wajah beliau.

“Kaachan, ada apa?” Tanya Ichigo cemas.  
Ibunya terlihat terkejut dan tersadar kalau Ichigo melihat kesusahan pada wajahnya namun akhirnya beliau hanya tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan putri sulungnya.

“Nggak papa. Kaasan nggak papa. Dan otousanmu pun baik-baik saja. Otousan sudah berangkat ke kantor. Keadaan kantor sedang… _sulit_.” Jawab ibunya namun itu tidak menjelaskan banyak. Dia memang sudah lama tahu kalau ayahnya seorang pekerja keras dan super sibuk. _Namun ini hal yang tidak biasa bukan? Bukankah mereka semua dalam suasana berkabung, jadi untuk apa otousan berangkat ke kantor?_ Kata batin Ichigo heran.

Namun akhirnya dia berusaha menepisnya lalu mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meregangkan badannya setelah hampir seminggu dia berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dan dia merasa tidak boleh terlalu memanjakan tubuhnya. Walau dokter menyarankannya istirahat. Ichigo bukanlah orang yang bisa tinggal diam.

“Kamu mau kemana Chii?” Tanya ibunya heran dan juga cemas melihat Ichigo bangkit dan terlihat bersiap akan pergi. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kearah beliau lalu memeluk lembut badan mungil ibunya.

 

“Tenang saja kaachan. Chii hanya ingin mengunjungi Airin. Sejak hari itu Chii belum bertemu dan mengucapkan salam padanya. Jadi Chii hanya akan kesana dan setelahnya akan segera pulang. _Bolehkan kaachan?_ ” Ibunya berusaha mencegahnya namun beliau tahu tabiat Ichigo sehingga beliau hanya mendesah dan mengangguk.

“Baiklah… Tapi kamu harus pulang untuk makan siang bersama ‘kaasan. Otousanmu bilang kalau dia ada rapat direksi siang ini dan dia nggak bisa pulang untuk makan siang. Kamu mau kan Chii?” Tanya beliau sedikit ragu, dan Ichigo tidak menyalahkan beliau. Karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu Ichigo lebih sering menghindar dari rumah. Jadi kini dia ingin semua berubah. _Mulai dari hari ini_ , kata batin Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu menarik badannya menjauh dari ibunya dan menatap mata bening beliau. Ichigo semakin sadar ibunya sudah semakin tua, bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Ichigo ingin tahu apakah dia yang membuat wajah cantik ibunya berubah seperti ini atau karena masalah akhir-akhir ini yang membuat ibunya terlihat terpuruk. Namun itu membuat Ichigo bertekad akan membayar semua hutangnya selama 13 tahun tidak bisa mendampingi beliau. Apalagi setelah kini beliau kehilangan anak kesayangan beliau.

“Iya kaachan, Chii janji akan pulang saat jam makan siang. Dan kita akan makan siang bersama ya. Tolong buatin makanan kesukaan Chii ya ‘kaachan.” Jawab Ichigo dengan suara agak manja, walaupun Ichigo melihat kalau ibunya terlihat heran dan terkejut dengan perubahan Ichigo namun beliau tidak mengatakan apapun. Beliau hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk Ichigo.

“ _Okaeri… Ichigo…_ ” Ichigo berusaha keras menahan air matanya dan dia hanya mempererat pelukannya dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka setelah sekian lama mereka tidak pernah berbicara maupun bertemu.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

Perlahan Ichigo melangkah menuju dimana altar Airin berada. Terakhir kali Ichigo kepemakaman adalah 13 tahun yang lalu ketika kejadian _itu_ terjadi dan membuat Ichigo harus meninggalkan kehidupan serta orang-orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Ichigo berharap agar dirinya tidak perlu melangkah kemari lagi kecuali _jika memang dirinya yang berada disana_. Namun sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Kini Ichigo sekali lagi harus melangkahkan kakinya dipemakaman ini untuk menemui _adik semata wayangnya_.

Setelah Ichigo menemui penjaga makam dan mengucapkan salam. Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar Airin. Karena dia terlalu fokus berjalan tanpa menyadari sekelilingnya Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau didepan altarnya telah berdiri seorang pria muda. Ichigo terkejut dan berfikir sejenak apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan anak muda tersebut.

 

Melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang hampir sama dengannya Ichigo melihat dia terlihat lebih muda darinya. Dengan potongan rambut seperti sembarangan dipotong dan dicat coklat muda. Ichigo melihat dari model bajunya dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dan entah mengapa Ichigo merasa aura orang ini begitu berbeda dan begitu hangat? “ _Hei Chii apa-apaan sih kamu di tengah pemakaman begini kenapa malah merhatiin cowok seh_.” Kata batinnya heran dan ini bukanlah kebiasaannya memandang seorang pria seperti ini.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya namun sepertinya pria itu menyadari kalau seseorang sedang memandangnya. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah Ichigo dan mata mereka bertemu pandang.

“ _Oh tuhanku_ …” Batin Ichigo serasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.  
Entah bagaimana namun mata pria itu serasa menusuknya dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan nafas, entah ini baik atau buruk untuknya namun perlahan Ichigo melangkah menuju altar Airin dengan langkah sedikit lemah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Pria tersebut tersenyum kecil dan itu sungguh tidak membuat dirinya lebih baik, namun pandangan mata mereka sama sekali tidak terputus hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan. Ternyata begitu didekati pria ini lebih tinggi darinya yang memang hanya memiliki tinggi 160 cm. Mereka tidak saling berkata apapun satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama menilai masing-masing. Namun setelah diam hampir ½ jam akhirnya pria itu berkata.

“ _Maaf siapakah anda?_ ” Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil. “ _Suaranya dalam dan lembut banget_ …” Erang batin Ichigo. Namun dia berusaha bertahan. Dia sedikit mendehem sebelum bicara.

“Ichigo… _Oneesannya Airin_ , dan siapakah anda?” Jawabnya langsung tanpa bertele-tele dan sepertinya pria itu sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang langsung to the point, namun dia kemudian hanya menyeringai kecil.  
“ _Sami_ … Mmm, saya sahabatnya Airin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda _neechan_?” Ichigo mendengar nada jahil dalam suara Sami dan entah mengapa Ichigo tersenyum geli.

“Maaf tapi tolong jangan panggil aku _neechan_. Tolong panggil aku Chii, oke.” Sami tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun Ichigo melangkah kearah altar dan Sami mengerti. Dia pun memberi tempat kepada Ichigo. 

Ichigo lalu melakukan ritual sebelum akhirnya berlutut. Dia lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menutup matanya. Ichigo hanya diam dan selama itu pula Sami tidak sedikit pun bergerak dari sampingnya, bahkan tanpa disadari Ichigo Sami tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“E… Jadi kamu bukan teman kuliah Airin.” Tanya Ichigo terkejut ketika mereka berdua akhirnya sama-sama pulang setelah menemui Airin. Sami mengangguk membenarkan.

“Sebenarnya kami tanpa sengaja berkenalan karena Airin minta dilukis. Oh by the way saya seorang artist.” Ichigo semakin terkejut, namun itu menjelaskan beberapa hal dari diri Sami setelah Ichigo memperhatikannya lebih dekat. 

Selain rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan dicat, dia juga mengenakan beberapa accesoris walau pun itu hal yang wajar bagi anak-anak muda di Jepang. Namun tidak jika mereka bekerja sebagai orang kantoran.  
Sami tersenyum lembut dan sadar apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

“Kalau begitu, _Chii_ … Katakan kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Walaupun Airin memang pernah cerita kalau dia memiliki seorang neechan, namun dia nggak bercerita banyak” Ichigo agak miris mendengarnya. “ _Jika saja mereka tahu_ …” Kata batinnya pedih. Sami melihat perubahan pada wajah Ichigo.

“Selama ini aku tinggal diluar negeri. _Aku_ … Ada urusan disana dan akhirnya menetap disana.” Jelasnya singkat, Sami hanya mengangguk mengerti.

“Pekerjaan kah? Boleh aku tahu apa pekerjaanmu?” Ichigo terkejut bahkan sampai terkejutnya dia tanpa sadar berhenti hingga akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan ketika Sami menepuk lembut pundak Ichigo.

“Hei… Doshitte?” Tanyanya cemas. 

Dan Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sami. Entah mengapa Ichigo ingin sekali berterus terang pada Sami, dan entah darimana perasaan ini hadir. Namun Ichigo kemudian menggeleng lemah. “ _Kenapa tingkahnya begitu aneh, apa karena masalah Airin maka dia menjadi selemah ini?_ ” Kata batin Ichigo lelah, dan dia kembali mulai merasakan serangan hebat dikepalanya. Jika saja Sami tidak menahan pundaknya mungkin Ichigo sudah terjatuh.

“Chii? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?” 

Ichigo berusaha mengangkat kepalanya namun dia kemudian merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dan dirinya dengan sedikit terseok jalannya merasa lega ketika merasakan dirinya menduduki sebuah benda keras dan Ichigo baru menyadarinya nanti kalau dirinya telah dibimbing menuju bangku taman tidak jauh dari mereka.

 

Ichigo tetap membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Sami, perlahan Ichigo berusaha menenangkan rasa berdenyut seperti dipukul palu dikepalanya. Dan entah mengapa detak jantung serta tarikan nafas dan aroma tubuh Sami membuat dirinya bisa lebih tenang. Ichigo nggak tahu berapa lama dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sami namun dia bersyukur Sami tidak berkata apapun ketika akhirnya Ichigo menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sami dan terlihat wajahnya bersemu merah.

 

“Apa kamu yakin bisa pulang sendiri?” Kata Sami khawatir. 

Ichigo tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sami. Dan entah darimana keberanian Ichigo namun dia merasa sangat bersyukur ada Sami saat ini. Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sami dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun Ichigo kemudian masuk kedalan taxi yang sudah menunggunya dan meninggalkan Sami yang terlihat masih cemas namun senyum kecil terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

 

=============== ♥ ♥ ♥ ===============

 

“Tadaima…” Kata Ichigo tidak lama kemudian. Ichigo sedang melepas sepatunya di genkan ketika dia merasa rumahnya terlalu sunyi. Dia pun perlahan mulai masuk, samar-samar dia mendengar ada suara orang sedang beradu argument dan dia tahu kalau itu suara kedua orangtuanya.

“ _Tousan nggak bermaksud melakukan semua itu pada Chii bukan?_ ” 

“ _Aku_ …” Kata batin Ichigo heran mengapa ibunya berkata seperti itu. 

Dia pun perlahan mulai melangkah menuju ruangan dimana dia tahu itu adalah tempat kerja ayahnya dirumah. Ichigo mendengar suara ayahnya yang lemah dan baru kali ini Ichigo mendengarnya selain malam dimana Ichigo pingsan.

 

“ _Kita nggak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Jika kesepakatan ini tidak terjadi maka hanya tinggal satu opsi lagi_.” 

“ _Kesepakatan… Kesepakatan apa?_ ” Ichigo semakin nggak mengerti, dia perlahan membuka pintu kerja ayahnya dan dia melihat kalau keduanya saling membelakangi pintu sehingga mereka tidak melihat kalau pintunya terbuka sedikit.

“ _Demo tousan… Ini terlalu mendadak. Chii baru saja datang, dan dia baru saja mengalami trauma yang besar karena Airin. Apa kamu ingin menambah beban emosinya dengan ini semua?_ ” 

Tuan Yamamoto terlihat menghela nafas panjang dan menggosok kedua tangannya pada rambutnya yang Ichigo tahu selalu tertata rapi. Kini terlihat tidak beraturan.

“ _Aku juga ingin sekali menunggu, tapi sayangnya pihak bank dan investor tidak mau menunggu itu. Mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan. Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka._ ” 

“ _Investor, bank…? Apa perusahaan keluarganya sedang terancam?_ ” Batin Ichigo terkejut. Ichigo melihat badan ibunya bergetar hebat.

“ _Aku tahu itu tousan… Tapi aku nggak mau kehilangan Chii karena ini. Aku nggak mau kehilangan satu-satunya putri yang kumiliki karena ini semua. Aku nggak peduli dengan perusahaan ini. Aku hanya nggak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku--aku… Nggak sanggup suamiku._ ” 

Ichigo begitu pedih mendengarnya. Dia memang nggak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun dari pembicaraan mereka Ichigo menangkap jelas apa yang dikatakan mereka semua berhubungan dengan perusahaan keluarga yang telah mereka miliki sejak lama. Dan ini semua berhubungan dengan Ichigo.

Perlahan Yamamoto menoleh kearah istrinya dia lalu memeluk pundak istrinya dan istrinya membalas memeluknya dan menangis dipundak suaminya. Perlahan Ichigo menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan airmata menggenangi matanya ketika dia mendengar ayahnya berkata.

“ _Aku juga nggak mau kehilangan Ichigo karena hal ini. Aku lebih siap kehilangan perusahaan yang telah kuwariskan dari orangtuaku dan merupakan warisan keluarga, daripada aku kehilangan putriku satu-satunya karena hal ini._ ”

 

Ichigo kini bersandar dipintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan mulai terduduk lemas. Ia sekali lagi merasakan serangan hebat dikepalanya dan kini hampir membuatnya sesak nafas. Namun dia tahu dia harus berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan setelah agak membaik dengan sedikit terseok Ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil merebahkan badannya ditempat tidur yang sudah 13 tahun lamanya tidak digunakannya.

Ichigo merasakan kalau kasurnya tetap nyaman dan dia tahu kalau okaasannya pasti telah menjemur kasurnya sehingga Ia merasakan kehangatan mentari pada tubuhnya. Perlahan entah darimana pikiran itu berasal namun dia berharap Sami ada disana untuk menenangkannya lagi. Namun Ia tahu itu mustahil. Perlahan dia mulai mengambil keputusan. Ichigo lalu merogok tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan cellphonenya lalu menghubungi satu nomor yang jelas dapat membantunya sekarang. Dalam hitungan ketiga Ichigo lalu mendengar bunyi klik telpon diangkat.

“Nishida-san, maaf mengganggu. Saya ingin bertemu anda, **_ASAP*…!!!_** ” 

*As Soon As Posibble

 

=============== **Q E D** ===============


	4. Choose your heart or your duty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another one...
> 
> Chapter rank is R

 ===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  =============== **  
**

**CHAPTER III  
**

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

 

Keesokan harinya Ichigo akhirnya mengetahui apa yang diperdebatkan kedua orangtuanya kemarin siang. Dia kini sedang terduduk ditaman berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan Nishida tadi pagi.

“Jadi anda sudah mengetahui kalau perusahaan sedang bermasalah, Ichigo-san?” Ichigo mengangguk. Terlihat Nishida terkejut namun dia berusaha untuk lebih tenang.

“Sejauh mana yang anda ketahui Ichigo-san?” Tanya Nishida.

“Nggak banyak, hanya sudah cukup buatku menyadari satu hal bahwa perusahaan sedang ada musibah. Dan ini juga berhubungan denganku. Dan itu yang ingin aku ketahui.”

Walau Nishida berusaha menutupi sesuatu dari wajah terkejutnya namun Ichigo tahu Nishida sudah tidak bisa mengelak. Maka Ichigo hanya menunggu dengan tenang hingga Nishida mengatakan semuanya dan Ichigo bersedia menunggu.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu dalam diam akhirnya Nishida angkat bicara.

 

“Anda mungkin sudah mendengar kalau perusahaan sedang kesulitan.” Ichigo mengangguk paham.

“Seberapa parah Nishida?”

“Separah anda akan kehilangan perusahaan yang sudah menjadi milik keluarga anda selamanya.” Ichigo mengangguk.

 

“Tapi, bukan gaya otousan untuk diam dan berpangku tangan. Pasti beliau sudah mendapat cara untuk mengeluarkan perusahaan dari kemelut.” Nishida mengangguk.

“Iya beliau meminjam dari bank, namun ternyata ditengah produksi terjadi keterpurukan ekonomi disegala bidang. Anda tahu itu bukan karena ini tidak hanya melanda Jepang namun hampir diseluruh dunia dengan tingkatan masing-masing.”

Ichigo mengerti itu, karena Ichigo juga mengalami penurunan mutu sparepart motornya karena pergolakan ekonomi dunia. Namun untung mereka dapat mengatasinya dan tetap mampu mempertahankan gelar juaranya musim itu.

 

“Iya, tapi apa hubungannya?”

“Saat itulah bisnis penjualan jatuh dan permintaan barang baru mulai melemah dan itu berarti perusahaan tidak bisa mendapat dana untuk mengembalikan pinjaman bank dan investor lainnya. Saat itulah masalah terjadi.”

Ichigo diam namun dia amat sangat paham artinya bagi perusahaan keluarganya. “ _Namun pasti ada jalan lain bukan?”_ Batin Ichigo yakin. Dan sepertinya Nishida melihat jalan berfikir Ichigo.

“Iya, tuan Yamamoto telah menemukan solusi. Kebetulan beliau memiliki kenalan dan mereka termasuk salah satu perusahaan yang bertahan ketika mereka terpuruk dan mereka telah melakukan merger. Dan untuk sementara perusahaan dapat diselamatkan, namun kini semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi…” Kata Nishida sedih. Ichigo heran dan entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu.

 

“Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa merger itu tidak bisa membantu lagi perusahaan kita.” Perlahan Nishida megangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan sedih.

“Karena… Semua itu tidak akan terjadi… Jika saja Airin-san masih hidup.”

 ** _*DEG…!!*_** Ichigo terkejut begitu nama Airin disebut, namun dia harus tahu mengapa. _Harus…_

“Aa--apa hubungannya dengan Aichan, Nishida-san. Katakan, merger apa yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan kita juga dengan Airin?”

“Tuan Yamamoto membuat kesepakatan merger dengan… Menikahkan nona Airin dengan putra tunggal mereka.” Ichigo terkejut dan kemudian terduduk lemas.

Dia kembali mencerna apa yang dibicarakan kedua orangtuanya siang itu. Dan kini dia menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 

 _“Oh tuhan, kenapa kamu membuat hidupku semakin tidak menentu seperti ini Tuhan? Apa yang hendak Anda inginkan dariku? Apa tidak cukup bagiku menanggung semua ini. Kenapa engkau bawa keluargaku yang tidak bersalah dalam masalahku. Tuhan, kumohon jawablah...”_ Ringis Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Nishida melihat pergolakan batin yang terpancar dari diri Ichigo. Nishida ingin sekali bisa membantu namun dia nggak bisa berbuat apapun untuk kali ini. Karena kali ini hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantu Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan diam dan diam. Bahkan sandwich yang dia pesan tidak sedikitpun Ia sentuh. Ia hanya diam. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo menatap Nishida.

 

“Nishida-san… Terima kasih karena kamu mau berterus terang padaku. Tolong pertemuan hari ini otousan maupun okaasan jangan sampai tahu. Aku yang akan berkata pada mereka. Namun satu hal lagi Nishida-san yang ingin ku ketahui… _Apa_ … Airin menolak keputusan merger ini?” Tanya Ichigo ragu dan juga penasaran. Nishida tersenyum lembut dan dia menggeleng.

“Tidak, tidak sekalipun dirinya menolak atau mempertanyakan merger ini. Bahkan saya mendengar nona Airin sudah kenal dekat dengan anak mereka sehingga ini mempermudah segalanya, hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi...” Ichigo tersenyum lega dan mengangguk mengerti, lalu Ia pun berdiri.

“Terima kasih Nishida-san, _aku~…_ Akan memikirkan sesuatu. Anda tidak usah khawatir. Kali ini aku yang akan mencarikan solusi. Tapi aku belum tahu pasti apa. Tapi jika saat itu tiba, aku… Mohon dukungannya...” Mohon Ichigo sambil membungkuk.

Nishida sudah lama tahu kalau Ichigo orang yang sangat peduli dengan keluarganya dan bagaimana pun caranya pasti Ichigo akan menemukannya. Dan Nishida walau sulit namun akan berusaha mendukung semampunya.

“Anda tenang saja Ichigo-san. Saya akan mendukung anda.” Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Dengan langkah mantap Ichigo berbalik meninggalkan Nishida.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Setelah hampir 1 jam dia berjalan tanpa arah hingga akhirnya rasa lelah pada kakinya tidak tertahankan Ichigo terdampar disebuah taman yang terlihat asing baginya. Namun Ichigo merasa masa bodo karena itu bisa dipikirkan lagi nanti. Karena kali ini yang menjadi pikirannya adalah, “ _apa hanya merger itu yang dapat membantu perusahaan keluarganya, kah?”_

Ichigo teringat cerita almarhum kakeknya bercerita tentang jaman keemasan perusahaan mereka dan itu juga yang membuat ayahnya terlihat berusaha sangat keras bahkan dia merasa kalau ayahnya terlalu mencuekkan dirinya dan ibunya hingga Airin lahir dan semua berubah. Ichigo teringat betapa bahagia keluarga mereka saat itu. Dan betapa bangga Ichigo dengan Airin. Dia selalu berusaha melindungi Airin walau artinya dia harus berantem dan dimarahi ayahnya karena bersikap terlalu brutal untuk dirinya yang perempuan. Ichigo meringis mengingat masa-masa dimana ayahnya tidak bisa mengerti gejolak jiwanya akan dunia otomotif dan memilih mengutak atik mesin daripada berlatih upacara minum teh atau ikebana.

Ichigo hanya merasa itu bukanlah dunianya. Karena itu dia suka diam-diam keluar untuk bertemu teman segengnya, dan bahkan sesekali ikut trek-trekan liar. Dan sejauh Ichigo ingat dia belum pernah berhubungan dengan hukum karena hobbynya itu. _Hingga hari naas itu tib_ a. Dan semua itu merubah segalanya. Ichigo menutup matanya kali ini mengingat dengan jelas betapa murka ayahnya, betapa sedih ibunya dan betapa adiknya memohon kepada ayahnya. Karena walaupun semua orang menyalahkan dirinya termasuk dirinya, Airin tahu jelas bahwa Ichigo tidak bersalah dan dia sangat berhutang banyak karena kepercayaan adiknya itu. _13 tahun_. 13 tahun Ichigo meninggalkan Jepang. “ _Dan kini setelah dia kembali kenapa bukan ketenangan yang Ia temukan_.” Kata batinnya lelah.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“ _Chii?_ ”

Ichigo terkejut menemukan namanya dipanggil dengan lembut oleh orang yang amat sangat ingin Ia temui saat ini. Ichigo membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata sayu namun hangat baginya.

“Sami?” Jawab Ichigo tidak percaya.

Ichigo melihat hari ini Sami lebih terlihat santai dengan pakaian casualnya. Dan entah mengapa justru semakin membuat Ichigo tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Hei… Kenapa bisa ada disini? Sendirian lagi.” Tanya Sami heran dia lalu duduk disamping Ichigo. Ichigo melihat kalau kali ini Sam membawa sebuah tas ransel.

“Aku, sedang berjalan-jalan lalu merasa lelah dan terduduk disini.”  Jawabnya santai. Terlihat wajah cemas Sami dan entah mengapa itu membuat hati Ichigo berbunga-bunga. Tapi dia hanya menepuk lengan Sami perlahan dan tersenyum.

 

“Tenang, kepalaku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya aku tadi sedang berfikir sambil berjalan nggak tahu kalau sudah sampai dimana ini. Jadi aku hanya duduk untuk mengaso sebentar. Hehehehe…” Kekeh Ichigo. Dan terlihat Sami mulai santai, dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan Ichigo melihat kalau Sami mengeluarkan seperti buku notes berwarna kuning tua dan sebuah pensil.

“Dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini Sami-kun?” Tanyanya. Sami hanya menyeringai. Lalu dia membuka bukunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah sketsa burung. Dan Ichigo sangat kagum melihat betapa burung tersebut terlihat begitu hidup dan nyata.

“Wow… Kamu benar-benar artis yang hebat. Burung ini terasa bernyawa. Aku jadi nggak bisa ngebayangin bagaimana kalau kamu menggambar makhluk hidup yang lain. Pastinya terlihat bisa berjalan ya…” Canda Ichigo, Sami terlihat agak tersipu dia dengan reflek menggosok ujung hidungnya dengan jarinya yang sangat indah untuk seorang pria memilikinya. “ _Dan Ichigo merasa kagum karena jarinya tidak sepanjang dan selentik miliknya”_ , kata batin Ichigo malu.

“Ah aku lupa… Untung aku bertemu denganmu. Kore, aku ingin kamu memiliki ini.” Sami mengambil sebuah notebook lagi dari tasnya dan menyerahkan pada Ichigo. Ichigo heran namun akhirnya dia penasaran dan mulai membuka notepadnya. Ia terkesiap ketika menemukan orang yang sangat berarti baginya tersenyum lembut dengan semangat jiwa yang selalu diingat Ichigo.

 

Ichigo perlahan menyentuh sketsa hitam putih Airin yang dibuat Sami, dan dia merasa Airin keluar dari lukisan itu dan tersenyum hangat penuh kemanjaan padanya dan itu mengundang senyum geli dari wajahnya. Walau dia nggak menyadari airmata mengalir dari matanya namun Sami terlihat terkejut dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya Sami menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang nggak mungkin orang sanggup melihatnya. Ichigo belum menyadari bagaimana Sami memandangnya hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya ketika dia merasakan tangan Sami menyentuh lembut pipinya.

 

Ichigo kini bertemu pandang dengan mata Sami yang menatapnya dengan pandangan intens dan Ichigo sudah tidak sanggup bernafas. Bukan karena migren yang menyerangnya namun karena tatapan mata Sami yang indah tak lepas menatapnya kembali. Perlahan entah bagaimana Ichigo merasakan wajah Sami mendekatinya hingga dia merasakan hembusan lembut diwajahnya dan sekilas sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya membuat dalam diri Ichigo yang selama ini ditahannya meledak dengan hebat. Sami sedikit menjauh untuk menatap mata Ichigo dan ketika akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan menyentuh bibir Ichigo. Ichigo merasakan segalanya berputar dengan cepat.

Ichigo merasakan sebuah hasrat yang tidak pernah dia sangka Ia miliki. Walau dia tahu, karena dia nggak naif. Namun jujur baru kali ini dia merasakan ciuman yang begitu tidak menuntut namun begitu lembut dan membuat sepercik api timbul dalam diri Ichigo. Ketika mereka akhirnya menjauh. Ichigo merasa matanya berkabut namun bukan karena air mata namun karena hal yang lain. Dan sepertinya Sami merasakan hal yang sama ketika akhirnya mereka berciuman kembali dan kali ini perasaan lain telah tumbuh. Entah bagaimana mereka berani melakukannya, apalagi mereka melakukannya di tempat umum. Namun sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati pada Ichigo hingga akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan diri dengan nafas terengah-engah tidak ada yang memergoki mereka.

Ichigo kini merebahkan kepalanya didada Sami. Dia merasakan jantung Sami berdetak kencang seperti miliknya dan itu membuat dirinya begitu bahagia karena Sami merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan hingga irama jantung mereka kembali normal. Dan Ichigo hanya semakin terhanyut dalam pelukan Sami, hingga mereka mendengar bunyi suara perut keroncongan. Mereka berdua terdiam lalu terkekeh. Keduanya kini menjauhkan diri dan bersyukur karena insiden tadi mereka terlihat lebih santai.

 

“Kamu suka ramen?” Tanya Sami santai. Ichigo mengangguk antusias, Sami lalu membereskan bukunya dan mengambil notepad Ichigo yang jatuh dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo. Sami kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ichigo dengan senang hati menerimanya dan mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju warung ramen.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo benar-benar bahagia dan tenang selama bersama Sami. Perasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia rasakan. Memang sudah lama Ichigo menghindari segala hubungan pribadi. Dan temannya pun hanya sedikit. Karena dia selalu terlalu takut mempercayakan hatinya kembali. Tapi entah bagaimana Sami berhasil mengeluarkan sisi dari diri Ichigo yang Ichigo tak menyangka masih memilikinya. Perasaan nyaman bersama Sami ingin sekali Ia nikmati setiap hari namun ketika hari ini berakhir Ichigo sadar perasaan ini juga harus berakhir.

 

Sami melihat wajah Ichigo terlihat sedih kembali. Sami lalu berhenti dan kembali menatap wajah Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun tangan Sami yang tidak terlalu erat berhasil menahan agar wajah Ichigo tidak menghindarinya.

“Kenapa Chii?” Tanya Sami heran. Ichigo hanya mendesah pelan, lalu perlahan mengangkat tangannya kearah tangan Sami yang menahan kepalanya dan dia kembali menggelungkan tubuhnya kedada Sami. Dan Sami pun segera memeluknya tanpa sadar.

“ _Aku hanya, nggak ingin hari ini berakhir_.” Desahnya. Ichigo kemudian mendengar kekehan Sami dan Ichigo kemudian memukul dada Sami perlahan karena menertawakannya. Dan Sami lalu menangkapnya dan sekali lagi mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan Sami menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Ichigo walau tidak menuntut namun sentuhannya mampu mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini berusaha Ichigo sembunyikan.

“Aku pun begitu Chii… Aku nggak ingin semua ini berakhir, namun kamu tahu itu nggak mungkin. Tapi kita harus yakin kalau hari esok akan lebih baik.” Kata Sami santai. Ichigo benar-benar berharap masih ada hari esok untuknya, untuk mereka. Namun dia nggak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Sami.

 

“Apa kita besok bisa bertemu lagi?” Tanya Sami penuh harap.

Ichigo nggak tahu, namun yang jelas Ia tahu kalau dirinya ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Ichigo lalu mengangguk, dan terlihat Sami tersenyum lembut lalu dia menunduk dan mencium kening Ichigo.

 

“Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai besok ditempat tadi ya…”

Ichigo mengangguk, dia lalu perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Dia perlahan menemukan kalau rumahnya sangat sepi. Namun dia terkejut ketika tahu apa yang membuat rumahnya gelap gulita. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi dia langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa mengganti sandal rumahnya dengan sepatu luarnya ketika dia membaca pesan dari okaasannya.

 

**_Chii… Otousan masuk Rumah Sakit…_ **

 

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	5. The new Beginning, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah Finally, I learn it...  
> Now I can upload it much-much faster...
> 
> Chater Rank here is R

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

**CHAPTER IV**

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

 

“Anda yakin…?” Ichigo menatap Nishida dari balik cermin dimana dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi hari besarnya. Ichigo berusaha tersenyum tegar dan mengangguk.

“Iya… Aku sudah yakin Nishida-san. Aku mohon jangan membuatku berfikir keputusan ini tidak benar.”

Nishida memang berharap bahwa ada jalan keluar lain. Namun beliau tahu hanya inilah jalan keluar terbaik untuk perusahaan mereka. Namun mungkin tidak yang terbaik bagi Ichigo. _Akan tetapi…_

Nishida berharap dugaannya salah, dan akhirnya Ichigo bisa benar-benar bahagia.

Ichigo kembali menatap dirinya didalam cermin, dia hampir nggak percaya kalau hari yang diharapkan oleh seluruh wanita didunia ini hanya akan dihadiri oleh pengacara mereka berdua. Namun Ichigo merasa ini yang terbaik, mengingat Airin baru saja meninggal dan Ichigo sendiri nggak mau jika akhirnya dia mengenal calon suaminya dia akan semakin berat menjalaninya. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengadakan pernikahan mereka di catatan sipil dihadapan jaksa dan saksi tanpa keluarga, sahabat maupun orangtua. Dengan begitu Ichigo bisa lebih mudah menghadapi emosi apapun yang terjadi setelahnya.

_“Lagipula umurnya juga sudah memungkinkan baginya menikah tanpa didampingi orangtuanya bukan?”_

Dan sungguh kebetulan sekali calon suaminya yang ternyata lebih muda darinya tidak juga dihadiri oleh kedua orangtuanya karena sedang dalam perjalanan ke Eropa. Namun mereka berkata bersikeras untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan begitu mereka kembali. Walau Ichigo ingin menolak namun dia akhirnya memilih diam.

 

“ _Toh nggak ada bedanya_.” Desah Ichigo. Dia nggak menyangka bahwa akhirnya dia menikah juga. Dan sungguh betapa mudah pernikahan ini disiapkan. Ichigo ingat baru dua minggu yang lalu dia tahu keadaan perusahaan keluarganya bermasalah dan dia mengetahui soal merger yang melibatkan Airin.

 _“Namun nggak ada cara lain bukan?”_ Ichigo berbalik meninggalkan kamar kecil dimana dia sedang bersiap dan berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju ruangan dimana pengacara serta jaksa yang akan menikahkannya berada. “ _Dan jangan lupa, calon suamiku juga ada_.” Ringis Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo yang berjalan dengan pikiran bercabang tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengagumi dirinya yang dibalut setelan blazer dan rok berwarna putih gading yang membentuk tubuh Ichigo begitu tepat. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buket kecil dimana ibunya bersikeras dia membawanya sebagai restu mereka, dan sebuah topi kecil dengan cadar tipis menutupi wajahnya serta rambutnya yang sepundak Ia gelung elegan.

Ichigo hanya berhenti sebentar didepan pintu untuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya perlahan dia membuka pintu tersebut dan bertemu muka dengan Nishida serta pengacara calon suaminya dan jaksa yang akan menikahkannya. Namun Ichigo hanya bisa melihat punggung bidang calon suaminya yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna senada dengannya. Ichigo berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju sampingnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

 

“Yamamoto-san apa anda sudah siap?” Tanya sang jaksa.

Ichigo agak bergetar namun dia kemudian terkejut ketika menemukan tangannya berada dalam genggaman calon suaminya. Ichigo nggak berani melirik maupun menoleh namun entah mengapa kehangatan tangannya telah menempus sarung tangan putihnya dan terasa hangat. Membuat getaran ditubuh Ichigo menghilang. Dengan tersenyum penuh keyakinan Ichigo kembali menatap sang jaksa.

 

“Iya… Saya siap.” Jawab Ichigo mantap. Pada saat itulah tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo calon suaminya tersenyum menyeringai.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

**_Dua minggu sebelumnya._ **

 

Ichigo berlari dengan kalap menuju Rumah Sakit. Dia bahkan hampir membuat dirinya terjerembab karena dia lupa kalau dia hanya menggunakan sandal rumah yang licin. Namun dia nggak peduli. Begitu sampai dia langsung bertemu dengan wajah ibunya yang terlihat lebih tua. Dan Ichigo takut kalau Ia kali ini terlambat. Begitu dia melihat layar monitor jantung dia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena menemukan kalau otousannya masih hidup. Ibunya lalu turun dari kursi dan berlutut didepan Ichigo yang terduduk lemas didepan pintu karena lega menemukan ayahnya masih hidup.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tanpa bersuara mereka akhirnya berpelukan. Ibunya yang sudah berhenti menangis kembali menangis dipelukan Ichigo dan Ichigo pun ikut menangis. Perlahan Ichigo membantu ibunya bangkit lalu perlahan keduanya dengan masih berpelukan berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur ayahnya. Dan Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama baru memperhatikan kalau ayahnya pun sudah bertambah tua. Dan itu membuat Ichigo menyadari sesuatu. Dengan mata masih berlumur airmata Ichigo sudah mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan dia sesali nantinya. Namun dia tahu kalau ini demi kebaikan semua, dan demi bakti Ichigo kepada orangtuanya yang belum sempat dia balas.

 

Ayahnya masih belum sadarkan diri keesokkan harinya. Namun setelah dibujuk oleh Ichigo agar ibunya tidur, Ichigo kembali memikirkan keputusannya. Dia tahu hanya ini pilihan terakhirnya. Walau itu artinya dia harus mengorbankan cinta yang baru saja dia temukan. _Ya… Akhirnya Ichigo menyadari kalau dirinya telah jatuh hati pada Sami._ Dan dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersatu dengannya. Namun Ichigo tahu jika kebahagiaannya harus dilandasi dengan penderitaan orang lain. _Ichigo nggak sanggup lagi._ Karena itulah pengorbanan terakhirnya ini Ichigo berharap dapat membayar hutangnya selama ini kepada orangtuanya terutama Airin.

Walau Ichigo tahu yang akan dia nikahi adalah tunangan Airin dan berdasarkan penuturan Sami, Airin sangat mencintai tunangannya itu. Bahkan setelah dia menuturkan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan merger tersebut ibunya terkejut. Karena ini bukanlah sifat Ichigo, namun Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

 

“Kalau Airin bisa melakukannya demi kalian kenapa aku tidak bisa.” Kata Ichigo tenang. Walaupun ibunya membujuknya namun satu hal sifat Ichigo yang belum hilang. Yaitu kekeraskepalaannya dan itu artinya ibunya harus dengan berbesar hati menerima keputusannya.

Tapi ibunya bilang kalau calon suami Ichigo itu orang yang baik, hangat, peduli, bertanggungjawab serta lemah lembut. Karena itulah Airin langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu pertama kali dengannya. Ichigo menggeleng ketika ibunya menyarankan Ichigo bertemu dengan calonnya itu. Dia sudah bilang ke Nishida kalau dia ingin pernikahannya hanya dicatatan sipil dan hanya disaksikan oleh pengacara mereka berdua sebagai saksi dan penghulu. Dia nggak ingin pernikahan besar-besaran. Dan yang terakhir adalah dia nggak ingin bertemu dengan calonnya itu sampai hari dimana mereka akan mengikat janji. Karena dia sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada Airin. Dia yakin jika Airin yang lemah lembut namun agak penakut bisa langsung jatuh cinta dengan calonnya tersebut. Berarti Ichigo yakin pilihan Airin adalah _tepat_.

 

Dan Ichigo langsung mempersiapkan semuanya bahkan dia mulai perlahan mengenal seluk beluk perusahaan keluarganya. Walaupun lelah namun Ichigo cukup teralihkan pikirannya dari kenyataan bahwa dia nggak akan pernah bisa menikahi orang yang dia cintai. Suatu kali Sami datang ke rumah namun Ichigo sedang dikantor dan ibunya masih di rumah sakit menemani otousannya yang belum sadarkan diri. Ichigo menemukan sebuah tabung berwarna hitam dan terkejut ketika menemukan itu adalah lukisan foto dirinya ketika ditaman saat itu. Ichigo malam itu menangis hingga jatuh tertidur karena lelah memikirkan hancurnya perasaannya karena tidak bisa menikahi orang yang benar-benar ingin dia nikahi.

 

Seminggu sebelum pernikahannya ayahnya siuman. Ichigo dan ibunya begitu bahagia menemukan akhirnya beliau sadar. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, sekali lagi Ichigo menangis memeluk tubuh ayahnya dengan erat, dan perasaan saat itu telah menyembuhkan sedikit luka hati Ichigo selama ini. Setelah dia merasa yakin ayahnya sudah kuat dan tentu saja setelah berkonsultasi pada dokter ayahnya, Ichigo lalu perlahan mengatakan kalau dia telah menyetujui merger yang akan dilakukan Airin. Dan Ichigo akan melaksanakannya dalam waktu dekat.

Ayahnya shock dan tidak percaya bahwa Ichigo bersedia melakukannya namun Ichigo langsung menggeleng dan meminta ayahnya bersabar dan memaklumi keinginan Ichigo. Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo mengerti kenapa ayahnya sering memarahinya dan untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo mau mengalah dan menuruti kemauan keduanya. Walaupun Ichigo tahu jika mereka tahu Ichigo nggak bersedia melakukannya, mereka pasti akan lebih memilih kehilangan perusahaan mereka asal Ichigo bahagia. Dan Ichigo sudah cukup bahagia mendengar kepedulian keduanya padanya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Ichigo sanggup menandatangani surat perjanjian merger dan juga surat pernikahannya.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Selamat ya nona… Semoga pernikahan anda bahagia.” Ichigo tersenyum kearah Nishida.

“Terima kasih Nishida-san, terima kasih…” Ichigo kini telah menjadi seorang istri.

 

Dan entah kebetulan atau disengaja. Ichigo dan calon suaminya sama-sama tidak didampingi kedua orangtuanya. Menurut pengacara mereka. Pemilik perusahaan sedang pergi ke Eropa untuk mengunjungi pabrik mereka yang disana. Dan karena rencana pernikahan ini sangat cepat hanya dalam waktu dua minggu setelah Ichigo mengetahui tentang keadaan perusahaannya dan juga dua minggu setelah Airin tiada maka Ichigo merasa menikah secara diam-diam adalah cara yang baik untuk menghindari omongan orang lain pula.

Walau Ichigo yakin  para investor dan bank jika mendengar berita ini mereka akan berfikir kembali dan pasti akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan perusahaan Yamamoto, ringis Ichigo pedih. Sekarang Ichigo sedang berjalan dengan agak menunduk menuju mobil suaminya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari kantor catatan sipil dimana mereka menikah. Nishida masih melihatnya dan Ichigo sudah meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan memintanya untuk mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya serta mengatakan hal yang sama. Ichigo mengatakan kalau dia akan segera mengunjungi mereka. Dan kini begitu Ichigo masuk mobil dia baru merasa sedikit lega.

 

Dia sedikit melirik kearah suaminya. Walaupun dia kurang jelas melihat wajahnya namun Ichigo melihat dia cukup elegan untuk ukuran anak muda sepertinya. Ichigo mengetahui kalau umur suaminya lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Dia awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika mereka bilang kalau calon suaminya tidak keberatan. Ichigo juga melihat suaminya ini memiliki potongan rambut yang lurus dan hitam berbeda dengan Sami-nya, Ichigo jadi ingin tahu apakah rambut suaminya itu memang selembut yang dia lihat.  Namun Ichigo melihat mereka berdua memiliki style baju yang sama. Namun pria ini tidak menggunakan aksesoris seperti Sami-nya. Dan persamaanya yang lain adalah suaminya ini memiliki jari dan tangan yang sama cantiknya dengan Sami-nya. Entah bagaimana tapi mungkin karena perasaan lega telah melalui hari ini dan juga karena dia kurang tidur semalaman memikirkan hari ini akhirnya Ichigo jatuh tertidur.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Perlahan Ichigo terbangun dan tersadar kalau dirinya tidak berada didalam mobil lagi, melainkan disebuah ruangan dan dirinya berada diatas tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size yang belum pernah Ichigo rasakan. Ichigo bingung karena dia merasa kalau dia tidak berjalan menuju kamar ini dan itu artinya hanya satu kemungkinan, _suaminya telah menggendongnya masuk_. Ichigo tersipu malu, namun Ichigo teringat dia sudah menikah itu berarti mulai malam ini dirinya akan tidur dengan suaminya ditempat tidur yang sama.

Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa badannya bergetar hebat membayangkan tangan dan jari indah suaminya yang diingat Ichigo membelai tubuhnya. Ichigo lalu menutup wajahnya yang dia tahu pasti telah berwarna merah padam karena dia merasakan telinganya begitu panas. Ichigo tahu seharusnya diumurnya yang telah menginjak 30 tahun dia telah terbiasa dengan dunia sex, namun jujur. Dia bukan orang yang mudah jatuh dalam pelukan laki-laki, juga disebabkan salah satu kejadian buruk dimasa lalu Ichigo sehingga dia merasa agak frigid.

Saat itulah Ichigo merasa pintu kamarnya terbuka dia berusaha melihat ternyata Ichigo tidak sadar kalau suaminya sedang berada dikamar mandi dan melihat rambutnya yang basah serta handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian tubuh suaminya dari pinggang hingga lutut dia tahu suaminya baru selesai mandi. Ichigo berusaha mengintip dari balik selimutnya dan diam-diam dia memperhatikan bentuk tubuh suaminya. Dan entah mengapa Ichigo benar-benar bersyukur selain jari tangannya, suaminya memiliki bentuk tubuh yang patut dibanggakan. Dengan abs yang tidak terlalu kekar namun berbentuk dan pinggulnya yang tepat hingga lekuk bokongnya yang Ichigo sumpah merasa kenapa pria bisa memiliki bokong yang diinginkan setiap wanita ya. Namun Ichigo nggak mau membayangkan yang lain.

 

Ichigo merasa nafasnya mulai sesak dan entah suaminya itu menyadari dirinya sudah bangun atau belum dengan santai suaminya membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya dan mengenakan pakaian casual, yang entah Ichigo merasa T-shirt tersebut begitu pas untuknya, walaupun pakaian formal juga tepat untuknya. Ichigo langsung menarik selimutnya begitu suaminya menjatuhkan handuknya ke lantai karena walau hanya sekilas, namun sudah membekas diingatannya kalau suaminya itu sedang tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik handuk itu. Dan bokong indahnya terlihat jelas olehnya.

Entah berapa lama Ichigo bersembunyi namun akhirnya Ichigo mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Ichigo akhirnya berani membuka matanya dan bernafas dengan lebih lega. Ichigo langsung melepaskan dirinya dari belitan selimut karena Ia merasa badannya sangat panas sekali. Dan membuat Ichigo ingin membersihkan dirinya. Ichigo lalu melihat kalau koper yang sudah dia bawa terletak tidak jauh dari lemari. Ichigo kemudian mencoba membuka lemari dan bersyukur menemukan ruang kosong.

Entahlah tapi, Ichigo merasa pasti suaminya telah menyiapkan untuknya. Ichigo lalu mulai mengosongkan kopernya dan memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari. Setelah dia merasa pakainnya sudah rapi Ichigo lalu memilih baju rumah yang santai namun sopan. Karena Ichigo merasa mereka perlu berbicara bukan?

Ichigo lalu membersihkan dirinya dan merasa badan begitu nyaman. Dan Ichigo kini yakin dapat berfikir lebih jernih. Setelah dia merasa sudah siap untuk bertatap muka dengan suaminya untuk pertama kali Ichigo lalu perlahan keluar dari kamar. Ichigo sempat memperhatikan interior kamar suaminya dan lorong dimana Ichigo yakin menuju ke ruang tengah. Walau terkesan maskulin namun tetap nyaman buat Ichigo dan dia suka dengan taste suaminya. Perlahan dia bertemu dengan ruang tengah dimana terdapat sofa dan juga meja kopi serta sebuah televisi layar datar ukuran 32inch dan sebuah console games. Ichigo menyeringai ketika mengetahui suaminya ternyata suka main games juga.

 

Dalam perjalanannya ke ruang tengah Ichigo juga menyadari ada beberapa pintu yang tertutup namun Ichigo belum mau mencari tahu, _dia punya banyak waktu nanti_. Kata batinnya santai. Karena yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah menemui sang pemilik apartemen yang juga adalah _suaminya_. Dia lalu menemukan orang yang dia cari sedang berdiri dekat meja konter dapurnya. Dilihat dari posisi dan gerakannya serta aroma khas Ichigo tahu kalau suaminya sedang membuat kopi. Entah mengapa jika dari belakang Ichigo semakin yakin kalau dia mengenalinya namun dimana, dia nggak tahu. Perlahan Ichigo menyapanya.

 

“Konbanwa… _Ohno-san…_ ”

 

Ichigo merasa suaminya terlambat merespon atau dia terlalu terkejut mendengar suaranya, namun akhirnya dia tahu kenapa suaminya terlambat menyapanya, karena bagaimanapun penampilannya. Ichigo akan langsung mengenalinya hanya dari suaranya. Karena sejak Ichigo menyadari dirinya mencintainya tidak sedikitpun bayangannya menjauh dari mimpinya.

 

“Konbanwa… _Chii_ …” Sapa Sami-nya atau kini yang lebih dia kenal sebagai suaminya yang bernama, **_Ohno Satoshi_**.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Entah bagaimana dia bisa tidak terjatuh atau menyandung apapun ketika dia berjalan mundur terkejut menerima kenyataan. Kepalanya mulai pening, migrennya mulai datang. Nafasnya mulai menggebu. Ichigo mulai panik dan ini amat sangat mengesalkannya.

 _“Tidak… Tidak tapi bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin bahwa… Bahwa dirinya tanpa sengaja… Tanpa sengaja menikahi Saminya?”_ Batin Ichigo tidak percaya. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dia mulai mencengkeram erat rambutnya juga dadanya. Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau Ohno sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah cemas.

 

“Chii… Chii… Doshite, Chii?”

Ohno berusaha menyentuhnya namun Ichigo berusaha mengelak dan menepis tangan Ohno keras. Walau Ichigo tidak bisa melihat luka pada mata Ohno namun saat ini Ichigo nggak peduli. Ia benar-benar nggak mengerti. Dia benar-benar nggak mengerti. Ichigo mulai terkekeh histeris. Dia mulai nggak bisa menahan dirinya dan Ohno mulai benar-benar cemas.

Tanpa menghiraukan tepisan serta pukulan Ichigo juga teriakan histerisnya akhirnya Ohno berhasil menangkap Ichigo lalu memeluknya. Ichigo tentu saja berusaha memberontak, dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaga Ohno lebih kuat. Ohno lalu menutup mulut Ichigo dengan bibirnya walau dia sempat meringis karena Ichigo telah menggigitnya namun Ohno tidak menyerah dia mulai mencoba menenangkan Ichigo dan menciumnya lagi kali ini dia memastikan Ichigo tidak bisa mengigitnya.

 

Dia menekan badan Ichigo ke dinding apartemennya dan berusaha menekan tubuh Ichigo dengan tubuhnya serta memastikan tangan Ichigo tertahan antara punggung Ichigo dan tembok. Lalu dengan tangan lebih bebas Ohno memastikan posisi badan Ichigo tidak berubah dan yang satunya menahan dagu Ichigo. Walau Ichigo kalap namun ciuman Ohno yang melibatkan lidahnya akhirnya membuat kepala Ichigo yang sudah berdenyut antara marah, kecewa, sedih, tidak percaya bercampur aduk namun _Ichigo pun hanya manusia biasa_. Ketika dia mulai merasakan lidah Ohno mulai mendominasi mulutnya Ichigo mau nggak mau merespon dan Ohno yang sadar dengan melemahnya perlawanan Ichigo lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Ichigo dan kini mulai membelai lengan Ichigo dengan lembut.

Ichigo mulai melembut namun dia pun mulai merasakan hal yang lain setiap kali dia merasakan kelembutan tangan Ohno pada tangannya, pinggulnya, pahanya, bokongnya, pinggangnya dan kembali pada wajahnya. Setelah Ohno merasa yakin Ichigo lebih tenang, Ohno lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata Ichigo yang masih bingung dan penuh airmata. Ichigo walaupun dia lebih tenang namun dia menyadari dia kembali terjatuh dikegelapan ketika dia melihat mata Ohno.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya dan dia kembali tersadar berada ditempat tidurnya. Dan dia yakin bahwa Ohno pasti telah menggendongnya lagi. Ketika dia merasa ingin merubah posisinya saat itulah Ichigo menyadari kalau dia merasakan perasaan berat dipinggulnya. Dia berusaha menoleh dan mengerang ketika menyadari betapa dekat wajah Ohno dengan wajahnya. Perlahan Ichigo mulai mencerna apa yang telah terjadi kemarin sore. _Dia masih nggak percaya ternyata dia masih nggak stabil emosinya._ Semua pertahanan dirinya selama 13 tahun ini hancur dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan. Dan dia tahu, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi.

 

Perlahan dia mulai mengangkat tangan Ohno dari pinggulnya. Dia lalu perlahan meletakkan disamping Ohno. Dia lalu melihat sebuah luka dibibir Ohno dan Ichigo ingat dia yang telah melukai bibir itu. Dengan perlahan Ichigo berusaha menyentuh bibir Ohno dengan jarinya, lalu dengan sedikit keberanian Ichigo lalu menunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia sedikit membelai bibir Ohno dengan lidahnya tepat dibagian bibir Ohno yang terluka. Lalu dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia sempat memandang kearah Ohno lalu dengan perlahan menutup pintu. Setelah mendengar bunyi klik lembut yang memastikan pintu kamar tertutup saat itulah Ohno yang ternyata sudah terbangun terduduk sambil menatap pintu.

 

“ _Gomen ne, Ichigo…_ ” Bisiknya lembut.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo nggak tahu telah berapa lama dia terbangun. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil menatap cangkir kopinya tanpa sedikit pun dia menyentuhnya. Perlahan kesadaran mulai menghinggapinya. Dia lalu perlahan mengambil cangkir kopinya dan membawa ke dapur. Dia nggak tahu jam berapa Ohno biasa terbangun. Namun Ichigo merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi dia kini telah menjadi seorang istri, walaupun dia belum benar-benar menjadi istrinya paling tidak Ichigo memiliki niat menjalaninya. Ichigo melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang namun dia kembali berfikir mengapa dirinya bisa sehisteris kemarin. Mungkin dia kecewa karena merasa dipermainkan Ohno yang menyamar menjadi Sami hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar jatuh pada pelukannya.

Memang Ichigo harus mengakui kalau Ohno orang yang baik, lembut dan hangat jika mengingat andaikan Sami adalah _benar-benar sifat asli dirinya, dan tidak dibuat-buat_. Namun Ichigo bertekad menemukan semua jawaban sebelum dia benar-benar memaafkan Ohno. Ohno perlahan memperhatikan figure Ichigo dari pintu dapur. Ohno ingin sekali dapat melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Ichigo dan membawa bibir Ichigo pada bibirnya. Namun Ohno tahu dia harus bersabar dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia nggak boleh gegabah dalam menghadapi Ichigo. Dan dia nggak ingin kehilangan Ichigo, Ohno kembali bergetar membayangkan dirinya akan kehilangan Ichigo _lagi_.

 

Ichigo masih berada dalam dunianya dan dia benar-benar menikmati memasak. Walaupun dia terkenal tomboy namun tidak berarti dia tidak mengerti dunia ibu rumah tangga. Dia ingat ketika Airin masih kecil dia sering membantu ibunya menyiapkan segala keperluan Airin. Dari botol minum, susu, popok, makanannya bahkan segala keperluan pribadinya hingga Airin akhirnya bisa melakukan sendiri. Ichigo kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman puas karena berhasil menyiapkan makan pagi yang sempurna. _Walau dia nggak tahu apakah Ohno akan suka_. Ichigo kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata lembut Ohno yang bersandar pada daun pintu.

 

“Ohayou Ohno-san aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu.”

Ohno kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Ichigo berusaha mundur sedikit namun Ohno tidak melakukan apapun dia hanya mengambil sedikit makanan yang disiapkan Ichigo dan memakannya dengan mata jenaka.

“Mmm umai…” Ichigo yang berusaha meredakan detak jantung lalu menepuk pelan tangan nakal Ohno dan terkekeh.

“Duduk yang benar baru boleh makan. Dasar nggak sabaran.”

 

Ohno terlihat lega melihat Ichigo kini bisa tertawa. Ohno mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan kearah meja makan dimana Ichigo sudah menyiapkan peralatan makan pagi mereka. Ichigo lalu menata makanan dengan rapi diatas meja Ohno, lalu dia menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Ohno. Karena dia kurang tahu apa kegemaran Ohno dia hanya meletakkan creamer dan gula didepannya dan Ohno pun menyiapkan kopi kegemarannya.

Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk diseberangnya. Ohno melihat kalau Ichigo tidak meminum kopi dia hanya menuangkan jus jeruk. Ichigo melihat kalau Ohno memperhatikannya lalu Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

 

“Aku nggak bisa minum kopi.” Katanya santai dan Ohno mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan yang sunyi namun dia sedang ingin merenung dan memikirkan bagaimana mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Ohno berkata. “Maafkan aku Chii.”

Ichigo kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari makanannya yang sepertinya sudah nggak memenuhi hasratnya. Ohno walau masih menunduk namun sepertinya dia juga sudah tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Ichigo mengerti kenapa Ohno minta maaf, namun yang dia nggak mengerti Ohno meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya yang mana.

 

“Untuk apa?” Tanya Ichigo penasaran, Ohno lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Ichigo dengan agak gelisah. Ichigo tahu kalau Ohno merasa malu dan takut akan reaksi Ichigo maka Ichigo hanya tersenyum dengan tulus pada Ohno agar Ohno tahu Ichigo nggak marah namun dia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Ohno minta maaf.

Dan sepertinya senyum Ichigo membuat rasa percaya diri Ohno timbul, terlihat dari senyumnya yang tersungging dibibir yang selalu menghantui Ichigo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 

“Aku minta maaf untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya siapa diriku.” Kata Ohno jujur, Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

“Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Namun aku ingin minta penjelasan darimu. Kenapa kamu membohongiku saat itu? Apalagi dengan mengaku menggunakan nama palsu?” Katanya dengan agak kesal. Ohno tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

“Jujur aku nggak 100% membohongimu. Aku memang memiliki nama panggilan Sami, namun itu hanya dilingkup kawan terdekat serta teman SMA ku yang memanggilku seperti itu. Jadi aku nggak berbohong soal nama itu, kamu boleh kok tanya dengan sahabatku nanti jika kita bertemu kalau kamu nggak percaya?” Ohno berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo, dan Ichigo mengangguk berusaha menerima penjelasan Ohno sekarang. Namun dia akan bertekad mencari tahu nanti.

“Okey, selanjutnya… kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu adalah tunangan Airin?” Ohno kini gelisah namun akhirnya Ia mendesah.

 

“Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padamu saat itu. Toh mungkin kamu nggak percaya kalau aku tunangan Airin, karena kamu nggak tahu kalau Airin memiliki tunangan, bukan?”

Ichigo diam, namun akhirnya mengangguk lemah. “ _Iya apa kata Ohno benar, dia nggak akan mempercayainya saat itu tapi itu tidak berarti Ohno harus berbohong. Namun Ichigo tahu, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk saling menjelaskan saat itu. Apalagi dilihat dari banyaknya kejadian dalam waktu singkat dan membutuhkan penanganan yang cepat_.” Batin Ichigo berusaha mencerna semuanya.

 

Mereka kembali diam, diam-diam Ichigo memandang Ohno. Walau penampilan Ohno berubah tidak seperti Sami yang dia kenal. Namun Ichigo tetap dapat melihat kelembutan serta ketulusan dari Ohno. Dan Ichigo akan menjadi makhluk yang paling egois jika dia nggak mau memberi kesempatan Ohno untuk berbaikan dengannya, lagipula Ichigo sudah bertekad untuk menjalani kehidupannya dengan lebih tenang. Berbeda dengan keadaannya dulu. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa bisa melakukannya jika bersama Ohno.

 

“Baiklah… Untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak untuk kali berikutnya Ohno-san.” Kata Ichigo tegas. Ohno terlihat lega, namun kemudian dia terlihat bingung dan Ichigo melihatnya.

 

“Mmm… Nani?” Tanya Ichigo.

“Nggak, hanya saja… Bukannya mau berlagak sok pintar _tapi…_ Bukannya kamu juga sekarang bernama Ohno?” Jawab Ohno jahil. Ichigo terkejut, namun apa kata Ohno benar. Sejak kemarin nama keluarga Ichigo telah berubah dari Yamamoto menjadi _Ohno_. Ohno kini menyeringai geli.

“Jadi kurasa kalau kamu memanggilku dengan panggilan Ohno-san serasa nggak tepat bukan?” Ichigo terlihat tersipu kan kesalahannya namun dia pun mengangguk membenarkan.

“Kalau begitu bukankah sebaiknya kita memanggil dengan nama panggilan bukan?” Saran Ohno, dan Ichigo mengangguk membenarkan dengan wajah tersipu merah. Ohno lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menyilangkan lengannya didepan dadanya menunggu.

“Kalau begitu maukah kamu memanggil namaku?” Ichigo nggak tahu harus berkata apa, namun dia terlihat lega begitu mendengar suara bel pintu apartemen mereka.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ohno terlihat agak kesal karena terganggu, namun akhirnya dia beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Ichigo yang terlihat agak lega mendapatkan waktu memikirkan semuanya. Dia samar-samar mendengar suara dua orang berbicara. Jadi dia tahu pasti yang datang adalah teman Ohno. Ichigo lalu membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan berusaha menyiapkan air panas untuk menyiapkan minuman buat tamu suaminya itu. Ichigo sedang mencuci piring ketika dia mendengar Ohno memanggil namanya. Ichigo lalu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk melihat apa yang diinginkan Ohno.

 

Dia sedang menurunkan lengan bajunya ketika dia bertemu dengan Ohno yang sedang berdiri dengan seorang pria yang mungkin sepantar dirinya atau mungkin lebih muda jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Ichigo memperhatikan sekilas kalau tinggi pria itu lebih sedikit diatas suaminya. Dia memiliki wajah yang lumayan manis dan senyum yang manis pula dengan tahi lalat yang sangat tepat menghias wajahnya. Namun entah mengapa Ichigo melihat kalau pria ini sifatnya tidak semanis penampilannya. Dilihat dari seringai kecil dan kerlingan matanya ketika bertemu dengan Ichigo.

 

“Chii, kenalkan ini salah satu sahabat yang tadi aku ceritakan.” Terlihat pria itu terkekeh sambil menggelayutkan lengannya dipundak Ohno.

“Hee… Nggak aku sangka namaku disebut-sebut Ohchan… Apa aku sebegitu populernya kah?” Ohno lalu menyikut pinggang pria tersebut dengan pelan.

“Dasar GR-an kamu. Aku cuma mengatakan pada Chii kalau aku memiliki sahabat. Oh ya Chii kenalkan, _Ninomiya Kazunari_. Nino… kenalkan istriku _Yamamoto Ichigo_ , anoo… _Ohno Ichigo_ sekarang, bukankah begitu _Chii_ …” Goda Ohno, dan itu hanya membuat wajah Ichigo yang memang putih terlihat memerah.

“Hai… Panggil saja aku Nino…” Sapa Nino, Ichigo berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya dan mengangguk.

“Hallo Nino, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Chii ya…” Nino terlihat tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk. Ohno melihat kalau Nino mulai terpesona dengan Ichigo dia kemudian langsung menyikutnya namun kali in lebih keras.

 

“Ouch… Ohchan, sakit tahu. Kamu tuh kenapa sih…” Kata Nino kesal.

“Tolong ya Kazu, yang kamu lihat ini adalah _istriku_. _Jadi jangan macam-macam ya?!_ ” Kata Ohno perlahan namun Ohno tegas menyatakan maksudnya, Nino awalnya terkejut melihat sifat Ohno yang over protective. Tapi Nino bisa memakluminya, siapa yang mau kehilangan wanita secantik Ichigo. Walau dia nggak menyangka kalau Ichigo justru jauh lebih tua dari Ohno.

“Ah maaf loh pagi-pagi aku mengganggu, aku baru saja kembali dari luar kota. Dan terkejut ketika mendengar berita bahwa Ohchan sudah menikah. Sedangkan kami berempat tidak ada satupun yang diberitahukan olehnya.” Kali ini giliran Nino yang menyikut Ohno, Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya dia kini membungkuk kepada mereka berdua.

“Sumimasen… Maaf jangan salahkan _Toshi_ untuk hal ini. Saya yang paling bersalah dalam hal itu. Saya memang yang memintanya untuk tidak mengundang siapapun. Bahkan sahabatnya sekalipun. Karena, mungkin kamu sudah bisa menebaknya ketika mendengar nama keluargaku.” Jelas Ichigo singkat.

 

Ichigo masih membungkuk hingga dia tidak melihat kalau Ohno berjalan mendekatinya lalu menyentuh lembut kedua lengan atasnya dan menyetir pundak Ichigo agar tegak kembali sehingga mata mereka bisa saling bertemu.

 

Ichigo sekali lagi bertemu pandang dengan mata yang selama beberapa hari lalu menghiasi malam-malam Ichigo dan berhasil menenangkan kegundahan serta kegelisahan Ichigo menghadapi masa depannya. Ichigo nggak tahu harus berkata apa. Ohno lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Nggak papa Chii, aku yakin mereka berempat bisa mengerti. Apalagi kamu sebenarnya masih dalam masa berkabung dan ayahmu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jadi nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Yang penting sekarang kamu sudah bisa tenang bukan?”

 

Ichigo tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Ohno dan dia kini mengangguk lemah lalu perlahan merebahkan kepalanya didada Ohno. Walau Ohno terkejut dengan sikap spontan Ichigo namun dia membalas memeluk Ichigo seperti dia biasa memeluknya ketika Ichigo masih mengenal dirinya sebagai Sami bukan sebagai Ohno Satoshi.

 

Nino memandang keduanya dengan aneh. Jujur dia terkadang nggak habis mengerti dengan jalan berfikir Ohno. Namun dia tahu jelas kalau Ohno belum pernah bersikap selembut ini, bahkan kepada Airin, almarhum tunangannya dulu pun Ohno nggak pernah seperti ini. Nino melihat kalau Ohno menjaga dan melindungi Airin lebih seperti adik walaupun mereka akan menikah. Namun Nino melihat Ohno memperlakukan Ichigo sebagai wanita. Wanita yang dia cintai dan akan dicintai Ohno disisa hidupnya, _selamanya_.

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	6. First Problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ranking is UP...  
> Now is NC-17
> 
> Enjoy~

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

**CHAPTER V**

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

 

“Eeee jadi maksudmu benar dia adalah oneesannya Airin?” Kata Nino beberapa waktu kemudian ketika mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dengan alasan Nino membutuhkan sesuatu dan Ohno berjanji untuk membantunya. Ohno meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng, Ia pun berkata kalau dia pun perlu menengok ayahnya di rumah sakit. Ohno tersenyum lembut padanya. Ohno pun berjanji akan menjemputnya ke rumah sakit sekalian menengok ayah Ichigo yang sekarang telah menjadi ayahnya juga. Ichigo hanya tersipu malu mendengar Ohno berkata seperti itu, namun dia akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan akan menunggunya di rumah sakit.

 

Sebelum pergi Ohno tidak lupa mencium kening Ichigo dan meminta Ichigo untuk menghubunginya kapan pun jika Ichigo membutuhkan bantuannya. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti, Ichigo baru dapat bernafas lega ketika dia mendengar bunyi klik pintu apartemen mereka. Ichigo kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia nggak tahu apa dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan Ohno jika setiap kali Ohno berada didekatnya perasaan panas dingin selalu menyelimutinya. “ _Ah benar-benar melelahkan_.” Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Samar dia mencium aroma khas cologne suaminya dan dia kembali merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman. Dia kini bergelung di atas tempat tidur dimana Ohno tadi malam tidur dengan memeluk dirinya.

 

“Iya Kazu… Chii adalah _neechannya_ Aichan.”

Nino nggak menyangka kalau Ohno menikahi anak keluarga Yamamoto pada akhirnya, walau Nino dapat memaklumi kenapa Airin dijodohkan dengannya dan juga kenapa akhirnya Ohno tetap menikah dengan anak keluarga Yamamoto namun yang Nino nggak mengerti adalah _Ohno memandang Ichigo dengan mata penuh cinta_. Dan itu yang membuat Nino tidak mengerti.

 

“Ohchan, katakan… Apa kamu pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?” Nino bertanya dengan penasaran, Ohno menoleh ke sahabatnya itu lalu mengangguk. “ _Yappari ne…”_ Tebak Nino.

“Jadi dugaanku benar, dan kau telah jatuh cinta dengannya sejak saat itu?” Ohno menyeringai mendengar analisa Nino, dia tahu kalau dia nggak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Nino.

“Iya, mungkin sejak pertama kali. Namun saat itu aku belum menyadarinya. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi.” Nino mengernyit nggak mengerti dengan maksud Ohno.

 

“Jadi, maksudmu… Kamu sudah pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo jauh sebelum pemakaman Airin?” Ohno awalnya ragu apa perlu mengatakannya ada Nino, namun kemudian akhirnya dia mengangguk. Nino nggak percaya namun dia mulai penasaran.

“Kapan?” Tanyanya, namun Ohno hanya menggeleng.

“Maaf Kazu… Tapi aku belum bisa bercerita untuk masalah yang satu ini. Karena aku sendiri belum tahu apa aku boleh menceritakannya atau tidak.” Ohno memberikan alasannya, Nino awalnya ingin berdebat tapi dia melihat wajah serius Ohno dan dia tahu kalau Ohno sudah seperti itu dia nggak bisa membantah.

 

Walau sebenarnya Nino nggak suka kalau Ohno menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya namun mungkin satu atau dua rahasia darinya Nino rasa tidak ada masalah.

“Baiklah kali ini aku bisa terima alasanmu. Tapi aku harap suatu hari nanti kamu mau menceritakannya. Kamu kan tahu aku nggak suka dengan rahasia.” Rajuk Nino, Ohno menyeringai geli.

“Iya… Tapi kamu paling senang merahasiakan dirimu sendiri, bukankah begitu Kazu?” Nino hanya terkekeh.

“Well kalau itu masalah lain…” Kata Nino santai. Ohno ikut terkekeh mendengarnya, namun tiba-tiba Nino ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dia ketahui sejak tadi dari Ohno.

 

“Kalau begitu katakan… _Bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian?_ ” Tanya Nino jahil.

Yang kali menyebabkan Ohno tersedak minumannya. Dia nggak menyangka Nino akan menanyakan hal itu, walaupun Nino berusaha membantu Ohno dengan menepuk lembut punggung Ohno, tapi tidak urung senyum jahil hadir diwajahnya. “ _Well aku kan cuma penasaran bagaimana Ohno menikmati malam pertamanya… Hihihihihi…”_ Batin Nino jahil.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Jadi kamu akhirnya menikah juga?” Tanya Kaori tidak percaya.

Dia memang tidak mendengarnya langsung dari Ichigo soal rencana pernikahannya itu. Justru Nishida yang memberitahukannya, dan Ichigo menyeringai senang mendengarnya. Dia tahu kalau Nishida pasti akan menghubungi Kaori.

“Iya, kamu tenang saja Kaori. Satoshi orang yang baik kok, dan aku yakin dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukku.” Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan Kaori, walaupun Ichigo menenangkannya namun Kaori masih mencemaskan sesuatu.

“Okey… Katakan… Apakah dia? Maksudku apakah kalian? Mmmm.... _You know what I mean right?_ ” Ichigo terasa panas memerah wajahnya namun dia mengiyakan dalam hati. _Dirinya tahu sekali apa maksud Kaori_. Dan Kaori tahu sekali kalau Ichigo tahu apa yang Ia maksud.

“So… Have you done it? I’m sorry just curious.” Kata Kaori menenangkan. Ichigo mendengar nada maaf yang tulus dari Kaori, dia tahu kalau Kaori mengkhawatirkannya.

“ _No_ , I mean… No we haven’t done it, _yet_ …” Ichigo menjelaskan dengan gugup. Kaori mendesah dengan paham.

 

“Tapi itu artinya kamu akan melakukannya bukan?” Kata Kaori memastikan, Ichigo mendesah panjang.

“Aku nggak tahu Kaori. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana jika dia akhirnya memintaku. Aku nggak tahu apa… _Dia…_ Satoshi… Apa dia bisa menerima alasanku?” Kata Ichigo sedih, Keiko tahu sekali kalau Ichigo merasa depresi karena hal ini. Itulah sebabnya Ichigo nggak pernah berhubungan atau terlibat hubungan romantis dengan pria manapun selama ini.

 

“Sudah saatnya kamu hadapi semua ini Chii. Jika memang dugaanmu benar bahwa pria ini, si **_Ohno Satoshi_** ini tepat untukmu. Maka dia memang belahan jiwamu. Percayalah, karena aku yakin kita semua memiliki pasangan hidup kita masing-masing. **_We Venus still need Mars to be complete_**.” Kata Kaori santai. Ichigo tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan khas Kaori padanya. Namun dia paham maksud Kaori dan dia amat sangat beruntung jika menemukan **_Mars_** miliknya sendiri.

 

“Aaawww Kaori I missed you so damn much dear. Wish you were here. I don’t know how would happen to me if I never meet you in the first place.” Kata Ichigo lembut. Kaori berusaha menahan airmatanya yang akan menyeruak karena terharu dengan pernyataan tulus Ichigo.

“I missed you too dear. Wish me there too. But you know I can’t, _not now_. But I mean maybe a couple of day or week, but defintely we will meet again.” Kata Kaori yakin. Ichigo tersenyum senang.

“Ya… Kita akan bertemu lagi, pasti ya Kaori.” Kata Ichigo yakin.

Setelah berkata beberapa patah kata lagi kemudian Ichigo memutuskan hubungan telpon jarak jauh mereka.

 

Ichigo tahu sekarang adalah saat yang sibuk buat Kaori dan para kru-nya apalagi setelah Ichigo menyatakan mengundurkan diri dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya. Karena Ichigo tahu dia nggak mungkin balapan terus. “ _Karena pasti suaminya nggak mungkin mengijinkannya bukan?”_ Lagipula walaupun Ichigo senang berada didunia itu namun  Ichigo tahu, _sooner or later_ dia harus meninggalkannya. “ _Jadi kurasa nggak ada bedanya nanti atau sekarang bukan?”_ Kata batin Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu bersiap karena dia akan mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah sakit. Namun ketika dia memandang dirinya sendiri didepan cermin dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya dia kembali terpikirkan dengan perkataan Kaori.  “ _Apakah aku bisa membuat Satoshi bahagia?”_ Tanya batinnya cemas.

Dia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran pesimis dikepalanya menghilang. Lalu dia segera mengenakan pakaian perginya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

1 jam kemudian Ichigo sampai ke rumah sakit. Dia kini sedang menuju kamar ayahnya dirawat, saat itulah dia bertemu Nishida. Sepertinya Nishida baru saja menemui ayahnya. Nishida terkejut menemukannya dirinya berada disini namun dia tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Ichigo terlihat begitu santai.

 

“Ichigo-san anda datang sendiri?” Nishida bertanya heran, Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan.

“Iya, Satoshi ada urusan dengan kawannya. Sepertinya sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditunda. Tapi dia tahu aku akan kemari dan akan menjemputku jika nanti dia telah selesai.” Jawabnya terus terang dan Nishida mengangguk mengerti.

“Nishida-san, apa otousan baik-baik saja?” Tanyanya cemas. Nishida tersenyum lembut menenangkannya.

“Anda tenang saja, kesehatan beliau sudah jauh lebih baik. Namun dokter menyarankan agar beliau pergi berlibur atau melakukan aktivitas yang menenangkan dan jauh dari kantor. Kurasa itu ada baiknya.” Saran Nishida, Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

“Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan itu. Tolong kamu persiapkan saja Nishida-san biar aku yang akan membujuk otousan. Kurasa memang sudah saatnya bukan?” Tanya Ichigo santai, Nishida terlihat lega dan mengangguk mengerti.

 

“Oh ya Nishida-san, apakah dari perusahaan Satoshi sudah ada yang datang?” Tanya Ichigo. Nishida menggeleng.

“Belum, akan tetapi tadi sebelum saya berangkat kemari saya dihubungi mereka. Dan mereka baru akan memulai memeriksa pembukuan perusahaan besok pagi. Setelah itu mereka akan melihat apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh perusahaan Yamamoto.” Jelas Nishida. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

“Ano, tolong hubungi saya sebelum anda menghubungi otousan. Aku ingin perlahan-lahan menjauhkan ‘touchan dari kantor. Aku akan membuat otousan melepaskan perusahaannya padaku dan Satoshi. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku mulai lebih terlibat bukan?” Terang Ichigo santai. Nishida terlihat terkejut namun juga terlihat lega. Nishida yakin kalau Ichigo pasti mampu melakukannya, dilihat dari sifat yang tidak mau kalahnya selama ini. “ _Sangat mirip tuan besar Yamamoto.”_  Kata batin Nishida senang.

“Baiklah saya akan lakukan itu. Anda tenang saja.” Nishida berkata dengan yakin, Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

“Bagus, mohon kerja samanya ya Nishida-san. Kalau begitu aku akan menemui otousan terlebih dahulu. Sampai bertemu lagi Nishida-san.” Nishida membungkuk lalu Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya. Nishida menatap punggung Ichigo dengan kagum. Dia yakin kalau Ichigo pasti bisa membuat perusahaan keluarga Yamamoto bangkit kembali.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo lalu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar ayahnya dan terdengar suara lembut ibunya menjawab. Ichigo membuka pintunya dan menemukan ibunya sedang menyuapi ayahnya sepotong apel. Ichigo memandang keduanya dengan perasaan penuh haru. Dia berharap agar hubungannya dengan Ohno bisa semesra dan sehangat kedua orangtuanya.

“Chii? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya ini masih masa bulan madumu?” Tanya Ibunya jahil. Ichigo memerah wajahnya mendengar perkataan ibunya yang menggodanya. Ichigo lalu mencium pipi ibunya dan juga ayahnya.

“Touchan sudah lebih baik?” Tanyanya lembut. Ayahnya mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi Ichigo. Walaupun ayahnya masih dimonitoring dengan mesin detak jantung namun Ichigo melihat wajah ayahnya tidak pucat lagi.

“Iya tousan baik-baik saja. Apa kamu bertemu dengan Nishida?” Tanya ayahnya dengan suara yang masih agak lemah. Ichigo lalu duduk dibangku yang berada dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan mengangguk.

“Iya aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Kami sempat berbicara. Dan karena itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu otousan.” Kata Ichigo santai namun terdengar ada nada tegas didalamnya.

Ayahnya melihat wajah serius Ichigo. Beliau kini dapat melihat bahwa 13 tahun lamanya Ichigo menghilang, kini putrinya kembali dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

“Baiklah katakan.” Kata ayahnya lembut namun tegas. Ichigo menghela nafas sebelum berkata.

“Aku ingin otousan menyerahkan tangkup pimpinan perusahaan padaku.” Ayahnya terkejut lalu bertukar pandang dengan istrinya yang terlihat heran juga. Ichigo tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya masih meragukannya. Namun Ichigo nggak menyerah.

 

“Otousan, Ichigo tahu kalau otousan belum bisa memberikan perusahaan ini pada Chii 100%. Tapi, Chii ingin lebih terlibat dalam perusahaan ini. Lagipula walaupun merger telah dilakukan kurasa Satoshi nggak akan keberatan jika aku ikut terlibat didalam perusahaan walaupun tidak secara aktif. Dan aku kemari ingin meminta dukungan otousan agar semua pemegang saham perusahaan dan kolega otousan tahu kalau otousan mempercayai Chii. Apa ‘tousan paham maksud Chii?” Tanya Ichigo. Ayahnya berfikir sejenak namun akhirnya beliau mengangguk mengerti. Ichigo merasa dia hampir berhasil meyakinkan beliau.

“Chii nggak meminta otousan melepaskan perusahaan ketangan Chii 100% sekarang namun Chii ingin otousan tetap mengawasi Chii, karena seperti otousan tahu Chii sangat baru dalam dunia bisnis ini. Namun Chii akan membicarakannya dengan Satoshi. Jadi otousan dapat lebih bersantai dan lebih memikirkan kesehatan otousan. Bukan saja demi otousan sendiri namun juga demi okaasan dan juga aku. Otousan paham bukan?” Sekali lagi Ichigo meyakinkan ayahnya, perasaan was-was mulai menggelayuti Ichigo. Namun dia harus bisa membujuk ayahnya apapun yang terjadi.

Ayahnya terlihat melembut dan bergetar menahan tangis. Ichigo belum pernah melihat ayahnya terlihat seperti ini, tapi kini semua kejadian ini membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa Ichigo terlalu dibutakan oleh keegoisan Ichigo sendiri selama ini. Ichigo tahu sekarang kalau ternyata ayahnya ini pun mencintai dirinya. Tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri. Namun Ichigo terlalu buta dan nggak mampu melihatnya.

 

“Apa kamu yakin, Chii?” Tanya ayahnya dengan suara agak bergetar. Ibunya mengelus lembut lengan suaminya untuk memberikan dukungannya walau dirinya sendiri sudah nggak mampu menahan airmata haru melihat keteguhan dan keseriusan putri sulungnya itu.

“Iya otousan… Ichigo serius, dan Ichigo akan buktikan kalau Ichigo bisa. Dan kali ini Ichigo nggak akan lari. Ichigo akan membuat otousan bangga pada Chii, dan nggak akan menyesali keputusan otousan. Ichigo janji…” Kata Ichigo mantap.

 

Walau dia sendiri mulai nggak mampu membendung airmatanya namun dia sudah bertekad. Ayahnya lalu menangkap tangan Ichigo dan menarik Ichigo sehingga Ichigo berdiri dekat dengan beliau. Mereka saling bertatapan, semua orang pasti bisa melihat betapa mirip keduanya. Karena itulah mereka tidak pernah akur. Karena selain keduanya begitu mirip dalam segi fisik, dalam segi sifat pun keduanya nggak kalah miripnya. Tapi kini akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dalam satu idealisme. Ayahnya kemudian memeluk Ichigo dan berbisik sesuatu yang sudah lama Ichigo ingin dengar.

“Otousan percaya padamu Chii. Otousan bangga padamu dan akan selalu bangga padamu. Dan otousan menyayangimu, nak…” Kata ayahnya lembut. Ichigo nggak mampu lagi membendung rasa haru dan airmatanya. Ichigo menangis hingga badannya terguncang hebat. Dia menangis melupakan dirinya sudah dewasa, dia menangis seperti dulu ketika dia masih kecil. Ketika dia masih belum tahu kerasnya dunia. Dan masih merasa ayahnya adalah segalanya bagi Ichigo.

Ayahnya hanya memeluk Ichigo seperti anak bayi yang belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Dia membelai lembut punggung serta rambut Ichigo, memastikan Ichigo tahu bahwa apapun dan bagaimana pun Ichigo. Ichigo tetaplah putrinya dan dia sangat menyayanginya. Beliau bertukar pandang dengan istrinya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Istrinya yang kini sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan mata berair namun dia tahu kalau istrinya sekarang benar-benar lega dan bahagia karena akhirnya Ichigo telah kembali kepangkuan mereka.

 

Tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya Ohno berdiri terpaku dengan tangan memegang handle pintu. Ohno merasa perih mendengar permohonan Ichigo dan tangisan Ichigo. Dia nggak tahu apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu Ichigo hingga Ichigo menangis seperti itu. Namun itu membuat tekad Ohno bertambah bulat bahwa dia akan memastikan tidak ada satupun yang bisa melukai Ichigo atau pun membuatnya menangis seperti ini lagi. Dan dia akan memastikannya dengan taruhan nyawanya sekalipun kalau dia pasti akan membahagiakan Ichigo.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu Satoshi?” Tanya ibunya Ichigo beberapa saat kemudian.

Ichigo masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak setelah dia menangis ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan lembut dipintu kamar. Ichigo langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya dan dia sedang berdiri ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan terkejut menemukan Ohno disana.

“Papa sama Mama baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua minta maaf karena nggak bisa menjenguk anda. Mereka masih tertahan disana dan ada kemungkinan baru kembali satu hingga dua bulan lagi.” Jawabnya lembut. Orangtuanya mengangguk mengerti, dan entah mengapa itu menimbulkan sebuah ide brilian dikepalanya.

“Ano otousan, okaasan… Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua menyusul beliau berdua ke Eropa? Kurasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?” Usul Ichigo, kedua orangtuanya terkejut.

Walaupun Ohno juga sedikit terkejut namun dia mulai tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini. Dia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang Ichigo untuk memberikan dukungan kepada Ichigo. Ichigo sempat terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan pada punggung serta pinggangnya. Namun entah mengapa itu membuat Ichigo semakin tegar dan yakin ini benar. Karena Ohno pun mendukungnya.

 

“Ah tapi…” Kata ayahnya ragu-ragu, namun Ohno memotongnya.

“Saya rasa papa juga mama akan senang menerima anda berdua ditempat kami. Beliau berdua pasti akan lebih senang jika kedua sahabatnya dapat ikut bergabung dalam kunjungan mereka selama di Eropa. Yah anggap saja ini sebuah liburan. Bukankah begitu Chii?” Tanya Ohno santai pada Ichigo.

Ohno meremas lembut pada pinggangnya meminta dukungan Ichigo, Ichigo menoleh dan bertatapan dengan mata Ohno yang mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa dia mendukungnya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk lembut pipi Satoshi.

Kedua orangtuanya merasa aneh melihat kedekatan Ichigo dan Ohno. Namun keduanya benar-benar bersyukur sepertinya pernikahan putrinya ini bukan suatu kesalahan. Mereka berdua saling bergenggaman erat melihat kemesraan anak mereka.

 

“Apa menurutmu begitu nak?” Jawab ayahnya lembut.

Ichigo terkejut mendengar ayahnya memanggil Ohno seperti itu. Dia melihat ayahnya tersenyum lembut dan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua. Ohno lalu mengangguk yakin.

“Iya saya yakin. Saya akan menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk anda berdua. Otousan juga okasaan cukup katakan kapan kalian siap dan kami akan pastikan anda sampai dengan selamat. Saya juga akan segera memberitahukan papa dan mama di Eropa sehingga dapat menyambut anda berdua. Dan anda nggak usah mengkhawatirkan kami berdua juga perusahaan. Percayakanlah kepada kami berdua.” Kata Ohno mantap. Ichigo sekali lagi terkejut dan takjub melihat intuisi Ohno menghadapi kedua orangtuanya. Ichigo hampir menjerit kesenangan ketika dia mendengar ayahnya setuju dengan usul Ohno.

“Lagipula sudah lama kami nggak pergi berlibur. Kami berharap begitu kami kembali ke rumah kami akan segera mendapat kabar bahagia lain yang kami tunggu. _Bukankah begitu okaasan_?” Kata ayahnya dengan nada jahil.

Ichigo terlihat memerah wajahnya, dia tahu sekali apa maksud ayahnya. Dan Ohno yang melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah hanya tersenyum lembut lalu Ohno menarik tangannya sehingga Ia dapat melingkari pinggang Ichigo hingga menyentuh perutnya dan membuat Ichigo setengah bersandar pada dada Ohno.

 

“Anda tenang saja. Kami akan pastikan itu, bukan kah begitu… _Chiisai?_ ” Goda Ohno, Ichigo ingin sekali tanah dikakinya terbelah dan menelannya hidup-hidup agar dia bisa tenggelam dan lari dari perasaan malu yang pasti terlukis jelas pada wajahnya yang memerah sehingga membuat kedua orangtuanya juga Ohno menertawakannya.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Terima kasih…” Kata Ichigo ketika mereka telah meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kini sedang menikmati makan malam disebuah rumah makan tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ohno menyarankan sebaiknya mereka makan diluar sehingga Ichigo tidak perlu repot memasak yang pastinya Ichigo merasa lelah hari ini.

Ichigo benar-benar berterima kasih atas pengertian Ohno. Namun dia pun tidak keberatan untuk memasak karena dia tahu bukankah menyiapkan masakan untuk suami adalah _salah satu tanggung jawab seorang istri_ , kata Ichigo saat itu. Namun Ohno hanya terkekeh, dia bilang dia dengan senang hati memakan apapun yang Ichigo sediakan untuknya. Namun untuk malam ini dia ingin Ichigo lebih bersantai. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut, dia merasa beruntung memiliki suami yang perhatian dan peduli kepada istrinya.

 

“Untuk apa?” Tanya Ohno sambil menikmati pesanan mereka.

“Untuk membujuk otousan pergi berlibur.” Jawab Ichigo tersipu, Ohno tersenyum namun hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

“Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula orangtuamu sudah cukup letih menghadapi masalah perusahaan mereka bukan? Belum juga ditambah dengan kecelakaan serta meninggalnya adikmu. Jadi kurasa liburan adalah solusi yang tepat bukan?” Kata Ohno santai, walaupun Ohno tidak menyadari betapa berartinya semua ini. Ichigo tahu dia telah berhutang banyak pada Ohno.

 

“Chii?” Tanya Ohno tiba-tiba.

“Mmm…Ada apa?” Jawab Ichigo heran, namun sebelum Ohno berkata apa yang meresahkannya tiba-tiba seseorang menegur Ohno. Dan melihat dari penampilannya pasti teman Ohno sesama artis.

 

Ohno lalu memperkenalkan Matsuda dengannya, mereka berdua adalah teman satu sekolah seni. Matsuda kini selain melukis ternyata dia seorang model. Ichigo menggeleng malu ketika ditanya apa pernah melihat dirinya. Ichigo memang kurang begitu mengikuti dunia entertainment, walau memang dunia otomotif tidak pernah jauh dari dunia entertainment namun sejauh ini Ichigo mampu menghindarinya dan tidak terlalu terlibat didalamnya. Ichigo juga melihat kalau Matsuda orang yang menyenangkan dan apa adanya. Dia sesekali menggoda Ichigo juga Ohno dan Ichigo senang melihat betapa merah wajah Ohno ketika Matsuda berusaha membongkar beberapa masa lalu Ohno yang memalukan pada Ichigo, hingga Ichigo merasa kasihan pada Matsuda karena kepalanya dipukul berkali-kali oleh Ohno.

 

Ichigo benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Ohno. Dia nggak menyangka kalau bisa merasakan seperti ini, setelah hampir 13 tahun Ichigo tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman selain Kaori dan para kru pitnya…

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Maaf ya soal Matsuda, dia itu memang BAKA abis. Gila dari dulu sampai sekarang seneng banget sih ngerjain aku. _*Sigh_ *” Desah Ohno lelah.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli, namun dia sudah cukup terhibur ketika dia akhirnya melihat bibir Ohno mencibir. Tanpa sadar Ichigo mendekati wajahnya kearah Ohno dan mencium pipinya lembut. Ohno terkejut lalu menoleh padanya.

Kini mereka saling bertatapan, entah apa yang terbaca pada mata Ichigo namun apapun yang terdapat pada mata Ohno membuat perasaan Ichigo menghangat. Ohno lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dan membelai lembut bibir Ichigo, dan entah bagaimana Ichigo ingin Ohno tidak sekedar membelainya. Maka Ohno pun menekan bibirnya sehingga mereka akhirnya berciuman. Walau awalnya tidak menuntut namun semua berubah begitu Ohno mendengar sebuah suara erangan kecil keluar dari diri Ichigo tanpa disadarinya. Perlahan Ohno meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Ichigo dan perlahan membelai tengkuk Ichigo sehingga Ichigo terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan Ohno tidak menghilangkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ichigo dan menikmati Ichigo.

Ichigo nggak tahu bagaimana dia tetap bisa bertahan dalam posisi itu, namun perlahan Ohno menyetir kepala Ichigo agak miring sehingga Ohno dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Ichigo kini mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Ohno berusaha mendekatkan diri mereka sedekat mungkin, namun terhalang karena posisi bangku mobil mereka. Ohno melepaskan bibir mereka karena Ia merasa Ichigo telah kehilangan banyak udara karena Ohno telah menghisapnya. Ichigo kini membuka matanya yang berkabut dan bibirnya yang memerah karena Ohno. Ohno hanya bisa menyandarkan dahinya didahi Ichigo berusaha menenangkan perasaan menggebu dalam dirinya. Namun Ohno tahu, _bukan sekarang_. Dan dia nggak ingin seperti ini.

Dengan berat hati Ia melepaskan Ichigo, walau pun Ichigo nggak rela melepas Ohno namun dia tahu kalau mereka nggak mungkin melakukannya disini. Ditempat umum. Lalu Ohno mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen mereka. Namun dia nggak pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ichigo. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk Ichigo saat ini.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Perlahan mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Setelah saling mengucapkan serta membalas salam mereka berdua tersenyum geli. Keduanya tetap bergandengan tangan hingga ke kamar mereka. Ichigo merasakan perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah dia tahu bisa dia rasakan ketika melihat tempat tidur mereka. Dan sepertinya Ohno menyadari kegugupan Ichigo dia kemudian memegang pundak Ichigo dan memutarnya sehingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Ichigo menunduk malu. Dan Ohno merasa Ichigo sangat manis. Ohno lalu mengangkat wajah Ichigo sehingga mereka kini bertatapan dengan mata lembut Ichigo.

 

“Gugup?” Tanya Ohno pada Ichigo, Ichigo hanya mengangguk lemah dan itu mengundang senyum pada Ohno.

“Kalau begitu sama, aku juga gugup.” Kata Ohno kemudian, Ichigo membelalakan matanya nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya dan hanya terkekeh.

“Jadi kamu pikir aku nggak gugup?” Tanya Ohno geli, Ichigo menelan ludah namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ohno lalu perlahan menunduk.

“Kamu salah justru aku sangat, amat…amat sangat gugup.” Ichigo dan Ohno sekali lagi berciuman dan kali ini perasaan yang telah ditimbulkan oleh ciuman mereka dimobil tadi mulai berpengaruh.

 

Kini setelah tidak ada kursi yang menghalangi Ohno untuk membelai lembut tubuh Ichigo, Ichigo merasa kakinya nggak mungkin menompang tubuhnya dan Ohno segera menangkap pinggangnya dan perlahan mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka. Dan keduanya terjerembab keatas tempat tidur mereka dengan posisi Ohno berada diatas tubuh Ichigo. Mereka kembali berpandangan dan seakan Ohno meminta ijin, Ohno lalu perlahan menundukkan wajahnya dan kali ini leher Ichigo yang jenjang dan telah menarik perhatian Ohno sejak pertama kali bertemu, tidak terlepas dari belaian lembut bibir Ohno.

Ichigo kakinya bergerak dengan gelisah, karena dia merasakan perasaan baru ketika bibir Ohno perlahan semakin merendah dan berhenti tepat diantara dadanya. Ichigo nggak berdaya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Ohno nggak mampu menahan kesadarannya. Ohno kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Ichigo yang memerah menahan hasrat. Ichigo yang merasa bibir Ohno telah menjauhi tubuhnya mulai penasaran dan membuka matanya untuk menemukan mata Ohno yang berkabut karena hasrat. Mereka hanya saling memandang dalam kebisuan. Perlahan dengan mata tetap tidak lepas dari Ichigo, tangan Ohno mulai turun membelai pundak Ichigo, lalu tubuhnya, pinggangnya, pinggulnya dan tangannya berhenti dipaha Ichigo.

Ichigo berusaha untuk tetap memandang Ohno namun dia nggak mampu membiarkan kelopak matanya untuk terjatuh ketika merasakan rasa panas disetiap sentuhan Ohno pada tubuhnya. Ohno tidak melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya dari wajah Ichigo bahkan dia menyeringai senang ketika mendengar suara Ichigo berubah ketika jarinya menyentuh paha bagian dalan Ichigo dan menyentuh bagian rahasia Ichigo dari balik pakaian dalamnya. Ohno bergetar hebat ketika merasakan benda tipis nan halus yang dia rasakan sedikit basah diujung jarinya dan tanpa menunggu lagi Ohno sekali lagi mengklaim bibir Ichigo.

 

Dan kali ini lengan Ichigo melingkar erat pada leher Ohno. Ichigo merasakan berbagai macam perasaan padanya sekarang, antara nafsu, gairah dan juga rasa takut yang selama ini dihinggapinya. Walau dia bergetar karena nafsunya sudah tak tertahankan namun dengan bersamaan rasa takutnya mulai kembali menyeruak keluar dari dirinya dan puncak ketegangan tubuh Ichigo terjadi ketika Ichigo merasakan jari Ohno menyelinap ke balik pakaian dalamnya.

Saat itu sinyal dalam pikiran Ichigo langsung bergerak, dia merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari punggungnya. Keringat dingin yang keluar jika teringat saat itu. Saat yang membuat dunia Ichigo terbalik, kejadian itu yang hampir menghancurkan masa depan serta hidup Ichigo selamanya. Ichigo tanpa sadar langsung memberontak namun kali ini berbeda. Bukan hasrat yang membuat Ichigo bergerak begitu gelisah dan bergetar, namun lebih dari itu; rasa takut, rasa pedih dan semua rasa yang pernah Ichigo rasakan saat itu yang membuat bergetar hebat _. Saat teriakan dan permohonan Ichigo tidak dikabulkan_.

 

Ohno walaupun saat itu hasratnya sudah tak terbendung merasakan kalau Ichigo terasa tegang namun bukan karena hasrat tapi karena hal lain. Ohno lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Ichigo dan menemukan wajah Ichigo pucat pasi serta mata Ichigo terbelalak penuh dengan rasa ketakutan.

Ohno merasa heran karena dia baru kali ini melihat Ichigo seperti ini. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Ichigo yang bergetar ketakutan. Ichigo terkesiap dengan kehangatan pada pipinya dan dia kemudian berusaha memandang wajah serta mata Ohno, dan dari matanya Ichigo melihat ketakutannya terpantul jelas.

“Chii, ada apa? Sayangku kenapa?” Tanya Ohno lembut namun ada nada kecemasan didalamnya, Ichigo menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa tercekik yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

 Ia berusaha menahan tangis yang dia tahu akan segera keluar. Namun dia belum bisa mengatakan kepada Ohno karena dia terlalu malu dan terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Ohno. Ohno yang sadar kalau Ichigo menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Ichigo nggak berniat mengatakannya saat ini. Ia kini  hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

 

Ohno nggak mau kalau Ichigo merasa ketakutan karenanya. Dan Ohno akan mencari tahu kenapa Ichigo begitu takut disentuh walau Ohno tahu Ichigo pun merasakan hasrat yang sama dengannya saat ini. Tapi apapun yang Ohno lakukan saat itu pastilah telah memicu suatu kenangan buruk dimasa lalu Ichigo. Dan Ohno nggak mau membuat Ichigo ketakutan karenanya. Walaupun berat Ohno akhirnya tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo dan membelai wajah Ichigo dengan lembut.

“Husssh…. Tenang, jangan takut ya… Maaf kalau aku...., agak memaksa. Sepertinya kamu terlalu lelah bukan, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja dahulu. Kamu, nggak papa kan Chii?” Sekali lagi Ohno bertanya.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih menutup mulutnya namun Ohno melihat mata Ichigo tidak terlihat ketakutan lagi, namun kini terlihat Ichigo melembut dan meminta maaf melalui matanya. Ohno sekali lagi membelai wajah Ichigo dan menyingkirkan rambut Ichigo yang menghalangi wajahnya lalu dia menunduk dan mencium lembut kening Ichigo.

 

“Tidurlah, aku keluar dulu sebentar. Kamu nggak perlu menungguku Chii. Selamat malam.” Kata Ohno. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo, Ohno mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Sekilas dia memberi senyum tipis kearah Ichigo lalu dia berbalik meninggalkan kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang merasa sangat bersalah, merasa dia telah menyakiti Ohno karena ketakutan dirinya. Walaupun Ichigo tahu kalau Ohno pasti akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, namun sepertinya kejadian itu masih sangat membekas dikepalanya. Dan itu telah membuat Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah.

Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat kakinya dari lantai, merangkak pelan menuju bantalnya dan menangis meratapi nasibnya dengan bergelung dibantalnya. Dia menangis memaki kenapa kenangan itu masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang, disaat dia merasa telah menemukan pria yang tepat untuknya. Untuk memilikinya seutuhnya. Tidak seperti saat itu, saat segalanya terpaksa dia terima dengan hati hancur serta remuk.

 

Disaat bersamaan Ohno yang merasa hasratnya tidak terbendung lagi berusaha meredakannya dengan menghisap rokok yang sudah lama tidak dia sentuh. Ohno memandang kearah asap. Dia kemudian teringat betapa terpancar rasa ketakutan pada mata Ichigo dan itu bukan ketakutan biasa. Ohno yakin ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Ichigo. Dan apapun yang telah membuat mata indah Ichigo yang selalu bersinar terang menjadi begitu gelap penuh dengan ketakutan membuat ekspresi wajah Ohno yang selalu lembut terlihat sangat menyeramkan, seakan dia mampu membunuh apapun yang menghalanginya.

 

Ohno baru masuk ke kamar beberapa jam kemudian. Dia menemukan Ichigo sudah tertidur lelap, Ohno duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Ichigo dan melihat kalau pipi Ichigo terlihat bekas airmata. Ohno menyentuh lembut pipi Ichigo dengan buku jarinya dan terlihat Ichigo menggerakkan kepalanya kearah tangan Ohno. Ohno tersenyum lembut. Ohno bertekad akan menunggu sampai Ichigo mengatakannya sendiri kenapa dia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Karena Ohno nggak ingin melihat Ichigo menangis seperti ini, _lagi_. Ohno lalu menarik selimut dari kaki Ichigo dan menariknya sehingga menutupi lengannya. Ohno lalu menunduk dan mencium pipi Ichigo dan berbisik…

“ _Oyasumi, Venus_ …”

 

Ohno lalu berdiri dan berjalan memutari tempat tidurnya, dia perlahan memposisikan dirinya tepat dibelakang Ichigo dan mengulurkan lengannya melingkari pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasakan sebuah kehangatan dengan tanpa sadar berbalik dan bergelung dalam pelukan Ohno. Ohno hanya menyeringai senang. Mungkin Ichigo melakukan ini tanpa sadar namun dengan tenang Ohno mempererat dekapannya sehingga Ichigo lebih nyaman dalam pelukannya dan perlahan mulai jatuh tertidur.

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fict rangking chapter is R...  
> Enjoy ~

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

**CHAPTER VI**

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

 

Keesokkan harinya Ichigo kembali terkejut mendapatkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Ohno lagi. Dia nggak tahu apakah dia tanpa sadar masuk dalam pelukannya atau Ohno yang menariknya. Namun apapun itu dan bagaimana pun itu Ichigo nggak akan melepaskan kesempatan memandang wajah polos suaminya. Ohno benar-benar memiliki wajah yang paling indah yang Ichigo temui. Entah mengapa tapi Ichigo yakin Ohno pasti memiliki banyak teman wanita sebelum dirinya dan Ichigo yakin Ohno sudah sangat berpengalaman menghadapi wanita dilihat betapa lihainya dia membuat Ichigo jatuh dalam pelukannya tadi malam. Dan dia kembali memerah dan gelisah ketika teringat kejadian semalam. Sepertinya Ohno menyadari kalau Ichigo telah terbangun kali ini.

Perlahan Ohno membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Ichigo yang berusaha menghindar karena ketahuan memperhatikan wajah Ohno ketika tidur. Ohno yang masih mengantuk namun juga sadar apa yang telah Ichigo lakukan hanya tersenyum kecil. Ohno lalu menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Ichigo.

 

“Ohayoo…” Katanya dengan suara masih agak serak karena bangun tidur. Ichigo pun membalas senyum Ohno.

“Ohayoo… Maaf membangunkanmu.” Ohno hanya menggeleng.

 

Ichigo kemudian menggeliat sedikit untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ohno dan berusaha untuk duduk. Ichigo menggeliat untuk melemaskan otot tubuhnya yang kaku seperti kebiasaannya setiap pagi, dia nggak menyadari kalau bajunya terangkat sedikit sehingga lekuk punggung serta pinggang Ichigo terekspos dan Ohno kembali merasakan hasratnya kembali. Dia hanya mengerang lemah. Ohno sadar dia memang paling lemah ketika bangun pagi.

 

Ichigo menengok kearah Ohno dan melihat mata Ohno memancarkan hasrat yang telah membakar Ichigo tadi malam, namun Ichigo nggak tahu apa dia sanggup menolaknya dan mampu melakukannya kali ini. Karena itu dia memilih untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya.

“Aku akan pakai kamar mandinya terlebih dahulu lalu membuat sarapan. Ingin makan sesuatu?” Tanya Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ohno hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. 

“Apapun aku mau, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan ya?” Ichigo tersenyum. 

“Nggak masalah, lagi pula ini memang kewajibanku bukan.” Katanya santai lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

 

Nggak lama Ohno mendengar bunyi air mengalir, sepertinya Ichigo orang yang selalu mandi pagi. Ohno kembali terbayang lekuk lembut tubuh Ichigo dan juga belahan dadanya yang sempat dia cicipi tadi malam. Ohno kembali mengerang. Dia kemudian terduduk dan langsung berdiri keluar kamar menuju kamarnya yang lain untuk mandi, karena dia benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

30 menit kemudian Ohno menemukan Ichigo sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Ohno melihat rambut basah Ichigo. Seperti juga dirinya Ichigo sepertinya senang membiarkan rambutnya setengah basah sehingga terlihat tetesan air jatuh dari rambut basah Ichigo membuat bajunya sedikit basah. Namun sepertinya Ichigo tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Ichigo terlihat begitu segar dengan balutan T-shirt tipis dan celana jins. Ohno selalu senang melihat style cara Ichigo berpakaian.

Untuk pergi Ichigo biasanya selalu mengenakan celana jins yang tidak terlalu ketat namun pas sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang panjang dan bokongnya yang pas ditangan Ohno. Dan Ichigo lebih senang memakai kaos berkerah dengan belahan agak rendah atau turtleneck. Ichigo sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai perhiasan. Accesoris yang selalu dia gunakan adalah sebuah gelang kayu melingkar dilengan kanannya dan sebuah jam tangan sederhana ditangan kirinya. Dia pun mengenakan sepasang anting-anting yang walaupun berbeda-beda namun selalu memiliki persamaan yaitu memanjang kebahunya dan itu justru memperlihatkan betapa jenjang serta indahnya leher Ichigo. Dan satu lagi perhiasan baru yang menghiasi Ichigo. Yaitu cincin emas putih yang melingkar dijari manisnya pemberian Ohno ketika mereka menikah beberapa hari yang lalu. 

Ohno menyeringai melihatnya. Diam-diam Ohno telah membuatnya sendiri ketika dia mendengar bahwa dia akan menikahinya namun dia nggak akan memberitahukan hal itu pada Ichigo, dia bersyukur ternyata cincin itu benar-benar cocok dijarinya yang memang tidak sepanjang dirinya namun tetap terlihat manis bagi Ohno. Dan Ohno senang karena jari Ichigo begitu tepat dalam genggaman Ohno.

 

Ichigo yang merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya lalu menoleh, dia sekali lagi melihat Ohno bersandar dengan santai pada daun pintu dapur mereka dengan tangan terlipat didadanya dan rambut yang basah karena baru selesai mandi. Ichigo tersenyum lembut kearah Ohno ketika melihat tatapan lembut dan terpesonanya mata Ohno pada dirinya. Andai Ohno tahu betapa matanya sangat berpengaruh pada tubuh Ichigo. 

“Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkanmu kopi. Sebentar lagi sarapannya jadi.” Perintah Ichigo lembut. Ohno mengangguk. 

Dia pun duduk ditempat dimana ia kemarin duduk. Ichigo nggak lama kemudian mendatanginya dengan membawa secangkir kopi. Ohno menarik baju Ichigo dan mencium lembut bibir Ichigo. Ichigo yang terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Ohno hanya tersipu malu lalu menepuk lembut pundak Ohno dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

 

Ohno sekali lagi memandang betapa Ichigo sangat tepat dengan keseluruhan interior apartemennya. Waktu pertama kali Ohno menempati apartemen ini setelah dia menyatakan kepada orangtuanya kalau dia ingin mencoba hidup mandiri Ohno nggak berencana untuk menyertakan seorang wanita dalam apartemennya itu. Saat orangtuanya menyatakan kalau mereka menjodohkannya dengan seseorang Ohno sempat berfikiran untuk merombak ulang apartemennya karena dia tahu Airin kurang tepat jika tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Namun tidak dengan Ichigo. Ichigo serasa seperti pelengkap dari interior apartemen Ohno dan Ohno sendiri merasa heran. Seakan ketika dia mendesain apartemennya ini dia telah memikirkan kalau Ichigo akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari apartemennya.

 

“Hei… Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan Toshi?” Tanya Ichigo ketika dia melihat Ohno sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. 

Ohno yang terkejut karena terbangunkan dari lamunannya dan bertemu dengan wajah geli Ichigo. Dia hanya tersipu malu. Ohno hanya menggeleng lalu mulai menikmati sarapannya. Sebenarnya semenjak dia tinggal sendiri dia berusaha untuk memasak sendiri, walaupun dia tidak terlalu bisa dan sering sekali mamanya datang mengunjunginya untuk sekedar memasakkan untuk Ohno namun sebisa mungkin Ohno selalu sarapan.

Dan biasanya dia hanya sarapan roti bakar kegemarannya. Ohno melihat kalau Ichigo nggak pernah makan besar ketika sarapan, dilihat dari stylenya Ichigo selalu sarapan ala barat. Ohno nggak masalah dengan itu, karena memang Ohno bukan orang yang pemilih dalam soal makanan.

 

“Toshi, kamu ada rencana kemana hari ini?” Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

“Mm… Nggak kemana-mana sih, ada apa?” Jawab Ohno heran, Ohno kemudian melihat Ichigo agak gelisah.

“Ada apa Chii?” Tanya Ohno.

 

“Begini… Aku dengar dari Nishida kalau orang dari perusahaanmu akan datang ke tempat kami. Ngg~ kalau boleh… Aku ingin ke kantor sebentar, yah sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Boleh kan?” Kata Ichigo ragu-ragu. Ohno hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tahu kalau Ichigo ingin ikut terlibat di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Namun dia takut kalau Ohno tidak mendukungnya. Ohno kemudian tersenyum kecil. 

“Tentu saja kenapa nggak. Aku juga belum pernah ke perusahaanmu jadi kurasa ada sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya bukan?” Kata Ohno santai sambil menikmati sarapannya, Ichigo terkejut, dia nggak percaya semudah itu mendapat ijin dari Ohno. 

“Kamu nggak keberatan?” Tanya Ichigo ragu, Ohno lalu menatap Ichigo dan sebelumnya dia meletakkan roti yang sedang dia makan dan mengulurkan tangannya sehingga dia bisa meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat.

“Nggak… Aku nggak keberatan. Lagipula itu adalah perusahaan keluargamu walau kini telah bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, tapi tetap itu merupakan bagianmu. Aku nggak akan menghalanginya. Tentu dengan satu syarat.” Ichigo terlihat mulai gelisah tapi Ohno hanya menyeringai.

 

“Apa syaratnya?” Tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu. Ohno kembali membelai tangan Ichigo dan mengagumi betapa halus kulit Ichigo mengingat siapa Ichigo sebelum bersamanya sekarang.

“Dengan syarat kamu nggak boleh menduakan aku dengan perusahaanmu. Karena aku tetaplah suamimu, dan aku nggak mau kamu nggak memperhatikanku. _Bagaimana?_ ” Tanya Ohno manja. 

Ichigo membelalakan matanya nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, dan kini Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli. Lalu mengangguk setuju. Ohno senang melihat Ichigo terlihat lebih ceria. Mereka kemudian menikmati kembali makan pagi mereka dengan sesekali berceletuk riang dan bercanda.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Terima kasih ya Toshi, tadi… Aku benar-benar bersyukur dengan bantuanmu.” Kata Ichigo terlihat begitu senang dan santai setelah mereka selesai mengunjungi perusahaan Yamamoto.

“Nggak usah sungkan Chii, seperti yang aku katakan tadi pagi dan tadi di kantor, kamu berhak untuk tahu dan terlibat. Karena selain ini perusahaan keluargamu, kamu juga adalah istriku. Istri dari pemegang perusahaan Ohno corp. Jadi ini hanyalah hal yang wajar kok.” Kata Ohno santai.

 

“Apa papa nggak keberatan?” Tanya Ichigo ragu. Ohno tahu yang dimaksud Ichigo adalah ayahnya. Ohno hanya menggeleng.

“Nggak kok, tadi ketika kamu didalam bersama pengacara dan accounting dari perusahaanku aku telah menghubungi beliau. Dan beliau nggak masalah dan mempercayakan semuanya kepadaku, jadi kalau aku bilang nggak papa ya artinya nggak papa. Kamu tenang saja ya.” Kata Ohno dengan santai sambil menikmati ramennya. 

Ichigo merasa dirinya nggak berhenti-henti bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Ohno. Walau dia masih sedih jika mengingat ini semua nggak akan terjadi jika saja Airin masih hidup, namun dia berdoa dan selalu berdoa untuk Airin. Semoga Airin memaafkannya karena telah mengambil haknya, walau memang keadaan mengharuskan Ichigo berada di posisi Airin namun dia bersyukur karenanya. Ohno melihat perubahan pada wajah Ichigo.

 

“Doshitte, Chii?” Tanya Ohno. Ichigo hanya menggeleng. Ia berusaha kembali menikmati ramennya. Ohno lihat kalau Ichigo kembali menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan entah mengapa Ohno merasa sakit hatinya karena Ichigo tidak bisa mempercayainya.

“Chii, apakah sesulit itu berkata jujur padaku?” Tanya Ohno dengan nada pedih, Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya.

Ichigo nggak menyangka kalau dirinya telah membuat Ohno berfikir seperti itu. Ichigo memang terbiasa menyelesaikan apapun sendiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Karena itulah dia nggak sadar kalau itu menyakitkan buat Ohno. Ichigo meletakkan tangannya pada tangan Ohno dan Ohno hanya menunduk menatap tangan Ichigo.

 

“Maafkan aku Toshi. Aku...aku, nggak bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Mungkin, aku terlalu terbiasa menutup diriku dari orang lain. Hingga aku nggak menyadari telah membuat harga dirimu terluka. Maafkan aku ya?” Ichigo berkata tulus dan Ohno berusaha menerimanya. Namun terasa berat.

“Aku tahu ada masa lalu yang membuatmu seperti ini Chii, dan aku nggak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya padaku sekarang atau kapan pun. Namun aku mohon, cobalah lebih bergantung padaku? Kamu sekarang sudah nggak sendiri Chii. Kamu sudah memilikiku, sebagai suami, teman maupun sahabat. Jadi aku ingin kamu mencoba untuk lebih percaya padaku dan berbagi derita denganku. Kamu mau mencobanya ‘kan, Chii?” Ichigo menatap mata Ohno dan menemukan kejujuran serta ketulusan padanya dan juga kehangatan.

Ichigo mendesah _,_ “ _Mungkinkah aku boleh menyerahkan hatiku dengan utuh kali ini? Munkinkah aku sanggup melakukannya lagi? Mungkinkah ini saatnya?_ ”Kata batinnya bertanya dan bertanya tanpa kunjung habisnya karena ketakutannya akan masa lalunya yan kini mempengaruhi masa depannya. Namun dia tahu dia harus mencobanya. Karena Ohno berhak mendapatkannya, dan dirinya pun berhak untuk bahagia kali ini. Entah darimana keberanian ini datang Ichigo ingin sekali bertumpu pada mata itu, mata yang telah menghantui siang dan malamnya, yang telah memperkenalkan Ichigo akan kehangatan dan kelembutan cinta. Ichigo kemudian mengangguk setuju.

“Iya, aku berjanji Satoshi. Aku berjanji akan mencobanya. Mohon kesabarannya ya, Satoshi.” Kata Ichigo memohon pengertiannya. Ohno sekali lagi tersenyum lembut dan hangat kemudian mengangguk setuju. Keduanya kembali menikmati makan mereka namun kali ini Ichigo merasa lebih lega. Karena dia merasa hidupnya akan mulai membaik setelah ini.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Setelah makan siang perasaan mereka lebih ringan hingga Ohno kemudian mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi Nino. Ichigo baru tahu kalau Nino adalah seorang musisi dan juga composer. Dia pun memiliki toko alat musik yang cukup disegani para musisi. Ichigo terkejut, dia nggak tahu bagaimana Ohno tahu kalau dirinya sangat menyenangi musik. Namun Ohno hanya menyeringai. 

Tempat toko musik Nino nggak jauh dari tempat mereka makan ramen jadi Ohno mengusulkan kalau mereka jalan kaki saja. Ichigo kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah toko musik yang begitu elegan. Sudah lama sekali Ichigo nggak masuk ke dalam toko musik. Biasanya dia selalu meminta Kaori untuk pergi karena kesibukan Ichigo berlatih, karena musik merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya dikelilingi berbagai macam alat musik. Ichigo bahkan nggak sadar kalau Ohno telah meninggalkannya untuk menemui Nino yang berada dibelakang toko musiknya. Nino memiliki studio kecil pribadi miliknya sendiri dibelakang tokonya. Dan Nino tinggal diatas toko musik miliknya ini.

 

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan masuk kedalam toko ketika mereka mendengar sebuah lagu sedang dimainkan. Mereka heran mendengar sebuah lagu Taiwan terdengar dari dalam toko. Mereka perlahan membuka pintu toko dan menemukan Ichigo sedang memainkan salah satu piano yang berada didalam toko Nino. Mereka belum pernah mendengar lagu tersebut, namun sepertinya Ichigo sangat mengenal lagu tersebut. Mereka juga mendengar Ichigo menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ohno walau sedikit tapi dia tahu arti dari lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Ichigo 

 

 **** _Jiu rang wo ai ni_  
mei you le zi ji  
Can po de guang ying  
hei an zhong shen shen xi yin  
Jue dui di jiu suan sheng ming suo sheng wu ji  
Zhi yao yong bao shun jian de mo qi

****

****_Let me love you_  
[Let] There be no more self  
The depth of the darkness has absorbed all the broken lights and shadow  
Honestly, even if [my] soul has lost all opportunities  
So long as [we may] embrace quickly for a silent understanding

****

****_Jiu rang wo ai ni_  
zheng ming you qi ji  
Zai kuang ye de xin ling hun de shen chu you ni  
Wo yuan yi fang qi shi jie wei xiao er qu  
Xing fu hen yuan xin que zai yi qi  
  


 **** _Let me love you_  
[To] Proof that there's miracle  
In the wilderness of the heart  
[As long as I] Have you in the depth of [my] soul  
I am willing to give up all the smiles in the world  
The happiness [may be] far away, but the hearts grow fonder

**_  
Xia yi ge shi ji rang wo ai ni_ **

**_Let me love you for another century_ **

 

Ohno dan Nino terpesona melihat betapa Ichigo begitu mahir menarikan jarinya diatas tuts piano dan suara Ichigo begitu jernih. Nino yakin Ichigo bukan sekedar bisa memainkannya namun juga amat sangat mahir. Ichigo nggak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendengarkan permainnya karena dia begitu terhanyut dengan lagu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia terkejut mendengar suara tepuk tangan begitu dirinya selesai memainkan lagu _Rang Wo Ai Ni (Let Me Love You)_.

“Wow… Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu ternyata pandai sekali beryanyi dan main musik. Bagaimana menurutmu Ohchan?” Canda Nino, Ichigo hanya tersipu malu, lalu dia bertemu pandang dengan mata Ohno yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Ichigo nggak mengerti apakah Ohno mengerti lagu yang dia nyanyikan itu. _Namun jika dia memang tahu, berarti…_

“Wow kenapa dengan kalian berdua… Ah… Aku bisa maklum karena kalian kan pengantin baru jadi… _Ouch…_ Itte, ngapain kamu lakukan itu Ohchan?” Ringis Nino sakit karena Ohno tiba-tiba menggeplak belakang kepalanya. 

“Itu untuk menutup mulutmu yang cerewet tahu.” Kata Ohno terkadang nggak habis pikir bagaimana caranya membungkam mulut usil Nino. Nino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Ichigo kini terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya.

 

“Ne Chii boleh tanya sesuatu?” Tanya Nino penasaran. Ichigo mengangguk. 

“Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenal Ohchan?” Tanya Nino santai. Ohno melotot kearah Nino namun Nino tenang saja seakan itu hanya pertanyaan yang wajar, Ichigo merasa heran namun dia cuma tersenyum kecil.

“Mmm berapa lama ya…. Kayaknya kita pertama kali bertemu dimakam Airin waktu itu bukan? Jadi mungkin baru sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu ya? (“ _wow apa benar Airin belum lama meninggalnya ya?”_ , kata batinnya nggak percaya). Mm anoo kenapa memangnya?” Tanya Ichigo penasaran. Nino menyeringai namun hanya menggeleng.

“Ah iie, hanya penasaran. Habis kalian terlihat begitu akrab seakan sudah kenal lama sekali.” Jawab Nino polos, walaupun Ohno tahu kalau Nino pasti memikirkan sesuatu diotak liciknya. Ohno hanya mendesah memikirkannya saja. Ichigo melihat kearah Ohno yang terlihat gelisah. 

“Toshi? Kenapa? Ada yang kamu pikirkan?” Tanya Ichigo heran. 

Nino membatin, “ _jelas saja ada_.” Ohno dan Nino saling melirik, walau Nino melihat Ohno mengancam dari matanya namun Nino tidak takut. Ichigo semakin heran melihat keduanya, Ohno kemudian hanya tersenyum dan meyakinkan Ichigo kalau dia nggak papa.

 

“Ah, selain piano kamu bisa main alat musik apa Chii.” Tanya Nino. Dia kembali berusaha mencari tahu siapa Ichigo, namun sepertinya kali ini Ohno nggak keberatan, jadi Nino tersenyum kecil melihat Ohno pun tertarik. Ichigo sedang berfikir, lalu terlihat agak malu.

“Mmm, sebenarnya ada beberapa alat musik yang bisa aku mainkan. Yah karena pekerjaanku dulu aku jadi bisa traveling kemana-mana. Tapi alat musik yang biasa kumainkan hanya 3 yaitu piano, gitar dan biola.” Ichigo terlihat bersemu merah ketika mendengar Nino bersiul mendengarnya.

“Wow, benarkah? Apa kamu seorang musisi juga?” Goda Nino takjub. Ichigo tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

“Nggak bukan. Pekerjaanku sangat… Complex dan sangat memeras energi. Sehingga aku cuma berusaha menyalurkannya dengan bermain musik atau sekedar mendengarkannya.” Terangnya, namun Nino makin penasaran sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Ichigo itu. Dan Ohno melihat kalau Nino sedang berfikir keras jadi sebelum itu terjadi Ohno lalu menyela.

 

“Ano Chii aku tahu kalau kamu nggak membawa alat musik apapun ketika pindah ke tempatku. Apa kamu ingin memilikinya?” Tawar Ohno segera. Ichigo terlihat antusias namun sepertinya berusaha menahan diri.

“Mmm kamu yakin? Aku takut nanti mengganggumu dan juga tetangga kita.” Ohno hanya menggeleng lalu dia berlutut didepan Ichigo dan menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo yang terkepal diatas pahanya.

“Nggak, aku yakin nggak masalah. Lagipula mungkin kamu nggak menyadarinya tapi kita berada dilantai teratas apartemen dan disebelah kita nggak ada tetangga. Kecuali dilantai bawah tentunya. Jadi kurasa nggak masalah kok. Kita juga bisa menggunakan salah satu ruangan dan merombaknya menjadi studio kecil jika kamu mau?” Saran Ohno santai. Ichigo nggak percaya mendengar semua ini.

“Ta--tapi… Itu akan sangat membuang uang banyak sekali, bukan?” Tanya Ichigo khawatir, Nino lalu menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan santai.

 

“Tenang saja kalau soal itu. Percayalah jika perlu Ohchan bisa membuatkanmu studio pribadi yang lebih besar jika dia mau. Dan aku pastikan biarpun dia melakukan itu, uangnya nggak akan berkurang sama sekali. Aku jamin itu. Jadi kamu tenang saja.” Kata Nino santai. Ichigo menatap Nino kemudian kembali menatap Ohno.

“Kamu yakin?” Tanya Ichigo terakhir kali, dan Ohno menggenggam erat tangannya memastikannya kalau dia yakin. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil, mereka berdua terkejut ketika mendengar suara tepukan Nino.

“Bagus kalau begitu aku akan mengurus semuanya, tentu saja dengan Ohchan dan kamu tinggal bilang ingin alat musik apa.” Seringai Nino senang, Ohno hanya memutar bola matanya nggak percaya.

“Kamu itu apa hanya uang yang ada diotakmu Neen?” Kata Ohno mendesah. Nino menyeringai setan. 

“ _Well without money we can’t live right. So money is everything*._ ” Nino berkata dengan santai.

 

Ichigo nggak percaya mendengarnya namun akhirnya tertawa geli setelah tahu situasinya. Dan Nino hanya membungkuk terima kasih. Ohno hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Nino. Namun baginya cukup dengan hanya melihat Ichigo begitu bahagia dan penuh semangat hidup seperti ini, berbeda dengan malam itu dan juga ketika dia bernyanyi tadi.

 

*Uang adalah segalanya (mottonya Neen)

 

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another R fict, enjoy ~

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

**CHAPTER VII**

 ===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

 

Malam telah tiba ketika akhirnya mereka kembali dari tempat Nino. Ichigo benar-benar senang hari ini. Ditangannya dia membawa sebuah biola yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ichigo bawa karena Ohno bersikeras agar Ichigo paling tidak membawa salah satu alat musik yang dengan terpaksa Ichigo terima.

Walau dia merasa nggak enak karena telah merepotkan dan membuat Ohno mengeluarkan uang banyak untuknya tapi dia bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa bermain musik lagi.

 

Namun Ichigo mulai merasa gelisah lagi begitu mereka mendekati apartemen mereka, karena sekali lagi dia teringat insiden semalam. Ia nggak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Ohno jika malam ini terjadi lagi. Ohno melirik dari sudut matanya, dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichigo karena itulah Ohno menahan tangan Ichigo agar dia nggak segera turun dari mobil ketika mereka sudah sampai. Ichigo heran lalu menatap mata Ohno.

“Ada apa Toshi?” Tanyanya heran.

“Chii soal yang kemarin malam…” Kata Ohno perlahan.

 ***DEG*** Tiba-tiba jantung Ichigo serasa berdetak kencang. Ichigo mulai gelisah dan Ohno sadar itu, karena itu dia perlahan membelai lembut lengan Ichigo.

 

“Kamu nggak usah tegang begitu dong. Aku nggak papa kok. Aku cuma mau bilang kamu nggak usah khawatir soal yang tadi malam, karena aku nggak akan melakukannya lagi. Tanpa persetujuanmu pastinya” Kata Ohno santai, berusaha menenangkan Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya, berbagai macam perasaan mulai timbul. Perasaan lega juga perasaan sedih dan sakit hati. Namun dia tahu kenapa Ohno mengatakan ini semua.

 

“Maaf, gara-gara aku… Aku… Kamu…” Ichigo mulai gugup. Ohno tersenyum lembut lalu membelai pipi Ichi.

“Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku nggak papa. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf.” Ichigo kini menatap mata Ohno yang berkata tulus padanya.

“Aku nggak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu, tapi aku ingin kamu tahu kalau aku peduli padamu. Karena itu aku nggak akan memaksa, hingga kamu sendiri yang memintanya.” Ohno masih membelai pipi Ichigo yang masih terlihat sedih, namun Ohno tahu dia harus bisa menahan dirinya. Dia kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

 

“Chii, aku ingin kamu menganggapku sebagai temanmu dan sahabatmu bukan hanya sekedar sebagai suamimu. Karena itu aku berharap, suatu hari nanti kamu mau mengatakan semua yang membuatmu susah. Jangan khawatir aku nggak serapuh yang terlihat kok.” Seringai Ohno yang ternyata mengundang senyum Ichigo kali ini. Ichigo nggak berkata apapun namun dia mengangguk setuju.

Dan Ohno anggap itu sebagai tanda setuju. Ohno lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo dan mencium lembut keningnya. Ohno lalu keluar dari pintunya dan memutar menuju pintu Ichigo untuk membukakannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ichigo merasa seperti seorang putri walau pun dia tahu Ohno melakukan ini mungkin karena kesopanan saja.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Dan Ohno membuktikan kata-katanya. Sejak malam itu Ohno tidak pernah menyentuhnya, dia memang selalu mencium kening atau pipinya dan andai dia mencium bibirnya pun hanya untuk menggodanya. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa kehilangan sentuhan serta belaian lembut Ohno. Walau setiap pagi Ichigo masih menemukan dirinya selalu berada dalam pelukan Ohno tapi dia merasa amat bersalah dalam hubungan mereka.

Ichigo bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya dengan sibuk mengurus rumahnya, dan seperti janji Ohno saat ditoko musik, Nino dan beberapa pekerja datang ke apartemen mereka. Ohno yang sudah mulai masuk kerja setiap paginya selalu menemukan Nino sedang bermain game dengan Ichigo membaca majalah atau sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Walau awalnya Ohno khawatir meninggalkan Nino hanya berdua dengan Ichigo namun Nino sudah mendapat peringatan dan janji dari Ohno jadi dia dengan santai menikmati keberadaanya di apartemen Ohno seperti biasanya sebelum Ichigo menikah dengan Ohno. Dan Ichigo nggak keberatan karena dia senang ada yang menemaninya dan dia cukup nyaman ditemani Nino.

 

Nggak lama setelah ayahnya keluar dari rumah sakit Ohno dan dirinya mengantarkan keduanya ke bandara dimana pesawat jet pribadi milik keluarga Ohno sudah menunggu mereka. Ichigo memeluk kedua orangtuanya, namun saat ia memeluk ayahnya. Ayahnya membisikkan sesuatu.

“Chii, relakanlah masa lalumu. Sudah saatnya kamu bangkit. Tousan rasa pilihanmu sudah benar sekarang. Jangan sampai kamu kehilangan kesempatan lagi ya.” Saran ayahnya lembut. Ichigo terkejut mengetahui kalau ayahnya tahu Ichigo memiliki masalah dengan Ohno. Ichigo mengangguk dan berjanji akan mencobanya.

Namun sekali lagi sejak mengantarkan orangtuanya pergi Ichigo menemukan Ohno memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat sopan namun tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi. “ _Dan entah mengapa itu terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada mengingat masa lalunya.”_ Desahnya sedih.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Chii… Apa kamu ada acara nanti malam?” Tegur Ohno suatu hari ketika Ichigo sedang menyantap sarapan mereka. Ichigo heran, walau Ichigo yakin Ohno paling tahu kalau Ichigo nggak pernah kemana-mana kecuali jika Nino bersikeras minta ditemani cari games baru. Atau kalau dia ingin pergi ke kantor ayahnya.

“Nggak, ada apa memangnya?” Tanya Ichigo heran. Ohno terlihat agak gelisah. Dia mulai menggosok jarinya yang lentik kehidungnya.

“Ano… Ingat aku pernah cerita soal teman SMA ku…” Ichigo mengangguk, memang Ohno pernah cerita soal keempat sahabatnya. Memang selain Nino, Ichigo belum pernah bertemu yang lain.

“Iya aku ingat. Kenapa dengan mereka?”

 

“Aku pernah berbicara denganmu soal aku akan menempatkan orang yang bisa kupercaya diperusahaanmu untuk membantumu membangkitkan serta memajukan usaha keluargamu. Ingat kan?” Ichigo mengangguk.

“Nah sebenarnya aku akan menempatkan salah satu sahabatku ini. Aku memang belum bilang padamu tapi salah satu temanku ini sedang kuliah di Amerika. Dan dia berencana untuk kembali. Tapi dia nggak ingin melanjutkan profesi ayahnya.”

“Oh memang profesi ayahnya apa?” Tanya Ichigo heran.

“Dia salah satu orang parlemen dan dia juga cukup disegani para lawan politiknya.” Terang Ohno singkat. Ichigo hanya ber-ooo ria, namun mendengarnya Ichigo jadi teringat seseorang. “ _Namun nggak mungkin ada hubungannya bukan?”_

 

“Lalu?” Ohno terlihat agak gelisah.

“Lalu… Aku bercerita tentang perusahaan keluargamu. Dan dia sepertinya sangat tertarik, kebetulan dia juga mengenal Airin jadi dia dengan senang hati menempati posisi yang kita bicarakan itu. Maaf tapi aku sudah menyetujuinya sebelum meminta ijin padamu.” Ohno agak tertunduk malu. Ichigo tersenyum pada Ohno. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Ohno. Ichigo lalu menggenggamnya erat.

“Hanya itu?” Tanyanya santai. Ohno mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu kamu nggak perlu ijinku bukan? Perusahaanku adalah perusahaanmu juga apa kamu lupa? Jadi pasti kamu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk keduanya, so aku percaya padamu 100% dan aku, nggak keberatan sama sekali.” Katanya mantap. Ohno tersenyum lebar dan terlihat lega.

Ohno lalu mengangkat jari Ichigo lalu menciumnya lembut. Ichigo merasakan sebuah letupan dalam dirinya ketika merasakan bibir Ohno pada kulitnya, _dan dia ingin lebih_. Namun Ohno tidak melihat itu, atau dia melihatnya namun memilih untuk menghindarinya. Jadi dia perlahan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Ichigo dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan perasaan ditelantarkan.

 

“Hati-hati dijalan ya.” Kata Ichigo mengantarkan kepergian Ohno di genkan. Ohno mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

“Sampai nanti malam ya.” Ichigo mengangguk, Ohno akan segera melangkah ketika dia kembali tertahan oleh tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa dan dia sendiri nggak tahu kenapa dia menahan Ohno, tapi dia ingin melakukannya maka dia pun melakukannya tanpa sadar. Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya dengan bertumpu pada kerah jas Ohno dia lalu mencium bibir Ohno. Ohno terkejut dengan spontanitas Ichigo, namun dia pun membalas dengan merengkuh pinggang Ichi dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dalam kepala Ichigo terdengar dirinya berteriak kegirangan, ketika dia akhirnya bisa merasakan bibir serta lidah Ohno dalam dirinya. Ohno yang tidak pernah lupa akan rasa dan kelembutan Ichigo mulai mengerang. Namun Ohno tahu ini harus berhenti.

 

Lalu dengan berat hati Ohno mulai menjauh dan menatap Ichigo dengan matanya yang penuh dengan hasrat. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo dan mencium bibir Ichigo sekali lagi. Setelah itu dia mengambil tas kerjanya yang Ia jatuhkan ketika memeluk Ichigo dan melangkah keluar rumah tanpa berkata apapun. Ichigo yang baru saja merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ohno merasa kehilangan dan dia kini menangis. Dia berharap ada Kaori saat ini untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Namun dia hanya perlahan berjalan menuju studio kecil yang telah dibuatkan Ohno untuknya dan memainkan biolanya yang terdengar sangat menyayat hatinya. Ichigo nggak tahu kalau Ohno kembali dan menemukan Ichigo sedang menangis.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Disinikah?” Kata Ichigo terlihat heran. Dia mengira Ohno akan membawanya ke bar yang lebih elegan namun tempat yang mereka datangi jauh dari itu. Ohno tersenyum melihat Ichigo keheranan.

“Ini adalah bar dimana kami biasa berkumpul ketika SMA dulu. Dan karena kesibukan kami sekarang kami jarang kemari. Tapi jika ada waktu berkumpul pasti kami kemari. Tempatnya memang kecil namun makanannya enak dan tempatnya nyaman untuk berinteraksi.” Terang Ohno. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua langsung masuk dan disapa ramah oleh pemilik bar. Ichigo kembali terkesima melihat interiornya dan dia suka. Ohno lalu menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang Ichigo dan menyetir Ichigo menuju meja dipojok ruangan. Ichigo lalu melihat kalau sudah ada Nino dan seorang temannya yang belum pernah Ichigo kenal.

Ichigo terpesona melihat betapa cantiknya wajah pria tersebut. Ia selalu mengira Nino sudah mempesona dia nggak menyangka menemukan yang lebih dari Nino. Rambutnya yang pajang dibelah pinggir dan dari pakaiannya Ichigo tahu itu bukan barang murah dan sangat bermerk. Karena Ichigo mengenal dari model bajunya, bahkan dia sangat kenal dengan yang mendesain baju tersebut. Nino tahu kalau Ichigo terpesona. Nino lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Ichigo.

 

“Nee Chii kalau kamu memandangnya seperti itu. Kamu akan menyebabkan dirinya mati terbunuh tahu.” Ichigo terkejut lalu menoleh dengan mata penuh ketakutan tapi Nino hanya terkekeh geli.

“Kamu pikir Ohchan nggak bisa melakukan itu? Kamu akan terkejut jika kamu tahu seperti apa asli dirinya. Bukankah dia juga seperti itu kalau ditempat tidur?” Goda Nino namun kali ini dia berhasil menghindar dari keplakan Ohno, namun Ichigo tahu wajahnya pasti merah sekali saat ini. Namun sial Nino berhasil menghindar dari Ohno namun tidak dari temannya.

 

“Woi Nino… Jangan suka ngegodain orang kenapa seh.” Nino hanya meringis namun akhirnya dia hanya mencibir kearah pria tersebut. Ichigo kini berhadapan dengannya dan karena tinggi badannya yang jauh diatas Ohchan hingga Ichigo agak memiringkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatapnya. Pria tersebut pun tersenyum ramah padanya, dan pasti banyak wanita akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Ichigo pun pasti begitu jika saja dia belum bertemu Ohno.

 

“Jun… Matsumoto Jun, namun kebanyakan temanku suka memanggilku Matsujun. Yoroshiku.” Bungkuknya. Ichigo pun balas membungkuk.

“Ah, Ichigo… Ohno Ichigo desu. Yoroshiku.” Jun mengernyit, Ichigo melihat ekspresi Jun dan merasa heran karenanya.

“ _Ichigo?_ Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat, namun aku yakin. Namamu bukan Ichigo.”

 ***DEG*** Ichigo sekali lagi merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ichigo kemudian berusaha tersenyum.

 

“Eee Masaka? Mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip, iya itu pastinya…” Kata Ichigo berusaha bercanda, namun Jun masih memandangnya lalu menggeleng.

“Aku orang yang nggak mudah melupakan wajah seseorang. Apalagi jika orang itu sangat terkenal. Aaa iya… Aku tahu aku melihatnya disalah satu majalah otomotif dunia. Ah ya… Aku yakin itu.” Ichigo merasa kakinya melemah jika saja Ohno tidak menahan tubuhnya mungkin Ichigo sudah terjatuh.

“E, tapi bagaimana mungkin Jun. Kamu pasti salah lihat.” Kata Nino nggak percaya, namun didalam dirinya dia memang mencurigai sesuatu apalagi dilihat dari kegugupan Ichigo sekarang.

“Nino, soal wanita cantik atau model cantik aku nggak mungkin salah ingat. _Tapi apa mungkin?_ ” Kini Jun kembali menatap Ichigo, namun Ohno memotongnya.

 

“Jun, Chii itu bukan model. Aku pastikan itu. Jadi nggak usah dibahas lagi ya.” Ohno berkata lembut namun dari matanya Jun melihat hal lain. Ohno lalu membimbing Ichigo untuk duduk disalah satu kursi. Ichigo menggumamkan terima kasih ketika Ohno menyodorkan minuman kepadanya dan meminumnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan darinya.

“Chii kamu kenapa? Kenapa pucat sekali?” Kata Nino heran. Ichigo berusaha memandang Nino dan hanya menggeleng. Nino ingin bertanya lagi ketika mereka mendengar suara cempreng menyapa mereka.

 

“ **WOI MINNA…!!** ” Teriak pria itu.

“Oii Aiba pelanin sedikit suaramu kenapa sih?” Kata pria muda disebelah Aiba. Aiba terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Gomen ne Sho-kun. Habis aku seneng banget sih kita akhirnya bisa kumpul lagi.” Kata Aiba cengengesan, Sho yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Aiba.

 

“Oii Sho, Aiba… Lama banget sih.” Omel Nino. Sho membungkuk meminta maaf.

“Gyaaa sumimasen Nino, Jun, Ohno-san. Tadi pesawatnya delay karena itu telat deh nyampe sini. Iya kan Aiba…” Sho menoleh kearah Aiba untuk meminta dukungannya ketika dia melihat Aiba sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

“Are… Ini siapa ya?” Tanya Aiba penasaran, Nino hanya memutarkan bola matanya melihat tingkah Baka Aiba yang nggak berkurang sama sekali.

“Aiba kamu itu lupa apa emang pelupa sih. Kita kesini kan untuk merayakan kedatangan kalian dan juga pernikahan Ohchan, gimana sih.” Aiba lalu terkekeh ketika dia ingat.

“Hyaaa…. Sumimasen deshita. Lupa… Oh ya kenalkan Aiba Masaki. Boleh tahu namanya siapa.” Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya kearah Aiba dan tersenyum padanya.

“Ichigo… Ohno Ichigo senang berkenalan denganmu Aiba-kun.”

 

“ _V…?_ ” Ichigo terkejut mendengar namanya disebut. Dia lalu menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Ichigo berusaha mengingat siapa namun samar kejadian masa lalu kembali teringat dan Ichigo tahu dimana dia mendengar suara itu.

“ _Sss--sochan_?” Tanya Ichigo nggak percaya menemukan temannya dari masa lalu. Dan ternyata masih mengingatnya. Sho langsung tersenyum lebar dia kemudian berlutut didepan Ichigo sehingga wajah mereka sepantar.

“Iya ini aku, Sochan.” Jawab Sho senang. Ichigo perlahan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sho. Dia melihat banyak perubahan pada wajah Sho namun Ichigo nggak mungkin lupa dengan mata Sho, dia nggak menyangka menemukan Sho disini.

“Ternyata kamu bisa besar juga Sochan.” Canda Ichigo berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya... Sho hanya terkekeh Ia lalu menangkap kedua tangan Ichigo sehingga menekan wajah Sho lebih dalam.

“Dan V semakin cantik, beda sekali dengan V yang kukenal dulu.” Katanya girang. Ichigo tersenyum lembut mendengar pujian tulus dari Sho tanpa terasa airmata hangat turun dari pipinya. Semua orang yang masih terkejut karena Sho ternyata mengenal Ichigo kembali shok melihat airmata Ichigo. Mereka hanya seperti itu hingga Ichigo tersenyum.

 

“Maaf, aku perlu ke kamar kecil. Sebelah mana ya Toshi?”

“Ah itu lurus aja, kamu bisa lihat ada tulisannya kan? Kamu yakin bisa sendiri?” Tanyanya ragu. Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Semua masih diam, hingga Nino memecahkan kesunyian itu.

“Oke Sho… Katakan kamu kenal Chii dimana? Dan kenapa kamu memanggilnya V?” Tanya Nino penasaran. Sho terlihat terkejut, dan Ohno hanya memejamkan matanya nggak mengira hari ini akan tiba.

 

Ichigo bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar nggak nyangka bisa bertemu Sho disini dengan cara yang aneh. Dan Sho masih mengenalinya. Ichigo sangat senang akhirnya bertemu Sho namun dia berharap mereka dapat bertemu dalam suasana yang berbeda. Tidak seperti ini. Karena Ichigo kini bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Nino, Jun, Aiba dan yang terlebih _suaminya_. Dia berharap agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

Saat itulah dia teringat,“ _Bukankah tadi dekat pintu kamar mandi ada pintu keluar ya?_ ”

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Ee? apa maksud kalian?” Tanya Sho heran. Kini mereka berlima sudah duduk dan minuman yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

“ _Sudah jelas bukan._ Istri Ohchan itu bernama Ichigo, bukan V… Dan apa memang kepanjangan dari V?” Tanya Nino penasaran, tapi dia sempat melirik kearah Ohno yang terlihat lebih diam namun Nino tahu. Ohno sudah tahu, namun seberapa banyak yang Ohno tahu.  Sepertinya Ohno tidak tahu kalau Sho mengenali istrinya.

Sho masih bingung namun dia dengan ragu-ragu menjawab.

“Setahuku nama istri Ohno itu bukan Ichigo, kecuali memang itu nama aslinya. Kami semua mengenalinya sebagai ‘V singkatan dari _Venus_.” Nino mengangguk mengerti.

“Kalau begitu katakan kamu mengenal ‘V atau maksudku Chii dimana? Sepertinya aku nggak pernah tahu kamu mengenalinya?” Tanya Jun kali ini heran.

“Ah memang kejadiannya sudah lama banget. Sebelum aku mengenal kalian. Tepatnya waktu aku masih SMP. Mungkin kalian nggak tahu tapi ‘V itu sangat terkenal loh saat itu.” Mereka semua saling pandang heran bahkan Ohno terlihat mulai tertarik.

 

“Terkenal karena apa Sho?” Tanya Ohno kali ini. Walau Sho terkejut karena Ohno nggak tahu namun dia lalu teringat sesuatu, dia kemudian membelalakan matanya dan menutup mulutnya.

“Anoo Ohno-san aku tahu ini keluar dari topik. Tapi apa nggak sebaiknya kita cari ‘V?” Semua orang saling berpandangan lalu menoleh kearah Ohno yang langsung tersadar sesuatu. “ _Masaka?”_

 

Ohno langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

“Chii… Chii… Kamu didalam?! **Chii…!!** ” Teriak Ohno, lalu dia terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau pintu kamar mandinya nggak terkunci. Ia langsung masuk dan menemukan nggak ada siapa pun didalamnya. Ohno mulai panic dia langsung keluar dan menoleh kearah pintu exit nggak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Dia lalu membukanya dan berteriak memanggil Ichigo.

 

Dia lalu berlari menuju jalan besar. Namun sia-sia karena dia sama sekali nggak menemukan Ichigo. Ohno lalu mengambil cellphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Ichigo namun hanya terhubung dengan mailboxnya. Ohno benar-benar mulai nggak tenang dan panik. Dia takut penyakit Ichigo kumat dan dia jatuh pingsan tanpa Ohno disisinya atau dia takut kalau… Ohno menggeleng… “ _Yada, Ichigo pasti baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin bingung untuk bertemu Sho lagi dan harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka tentang masa lalunya.”_ Ohno lalu masuk melalui pintu depan. Keempat sahabatnya mulai cemas melihat Ohno terlihat kacau.

“Jadi… ‘V kabur lagi?” Tebak Sho. Walau Ohno nggak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Nino merangkul Ohno dan memeluknya serta membelai punggung untuk menenangkannya.

“Sssh… Tenang Ohchan kamu harus tenang. Mungkin Chii hanya pulang ke rumah tanpa memberitahukan kita. Aku nggak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Chii pergi seperti ini. Tapi pasti ada penjelasannya kan?” Kini Nino membawa Ohno duduk kembali. Ohno lalu diapit Nino dan Aiba. Ohno hanya menyurukkan wajahnya pada lengannya diatas meja. Nino dan Aiba saling bertukar pandang. Mereka berdua pun menoleh kearah Sho. Dan Sho tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Nino.

 

“Jadi, kalian ingin tahu siapa ‘V sebenarnya? Namun aku ingatkan, ini hanya dari versiku. Kalau kalian ingin tahu yang sebenarnya sebaiknya kalian bertanya langsung sama ‘V. Bagimana, Ohno-san?” Tanya Sho. Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari Ohno semuanya mulai gelisah.

“Ohchan… Walau aku tahu sebaiknya kamu bertanya langsung pada Chii, namun nggak ada salahnya kamu dengar dari versi orang lain tentang masa lalu Chii bukan?” Bujuk Nino lembut, dan sepertinya cukup berhasil karena nggak lama kemudian Ohno mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Sho.

 

“Tolong, ceritakan apa yang kamu tahu tentang Chii Sho-kun.” Sho menatap mata Ohno dan menemukan kesungguhan disana akhirnya Sho menjawab setelah menarik nafas panjang.

“Wakatta, tapi apa yang akan aku ceritakan ini bukan cerita yang bagus. So bersiaplah.” Tatap Sho kepada keempat sahabatnya terutama Ohno. Dan Ohno mengangguk. Maka Sho pun mulai bercerita.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Baiklah semua dimulai sekitar 20-14 tahun yang lalu. Seperti kalian ketahui pada jaman itu hingga sekarang pun masih. Banyak geng bermotor yang berkeliaran dengan bebas di Jepang terutama Tokyo-Shibuya. Namun pada jaman itu geng motor amat sangat berkuasa. Yah hampir sama seperti Mafia. Dan terjadi sering terjadi perebutan daerah ekuasaan, tapi mereka melakukannya dengan balapan motor liar bukan berantem atau adu jotos.” Sho berhenti sejenak. Semua temannya mendengarkan dengan penuh antusias.

“Ketika aku masuk SMP saat itu ada sebuah grup motor yang dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan. Dan karena kelihaian dan kemahirannya menggunakan motor dalam waktu singkat namanya mulai terkenal. Kami nggak tahu darimana dia datang namun yang kami dengar dia dibawa oleh kepala geng terdahulu dan mengangkatnya sebagai penerusnya setelah dia melihat keseriusan serta bakatnya. Namun sepertinya dia menutupi identitas dirinya dan kami semua memanggilnya V atau Venus.” Semuanya terkejut dan nggak pernah mengira. Nino ingin sekali memotong namun dia melihat dimata Ohno kalau Ohno sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, karena itu Nino hanya terdiam. Sho lalu melanjutkan.

“Berkat kemahirannya itu banyak orang yang ingin ikut bergabung dengannya. V sendiri nggak masalah karena berdasarkan perkataannya saat itu dia ikut geng bermotor hanya karena disinilah dia bisa menikmati kebebasan mengendarai motor yang sangat dicintainya itu. Semua orang kagum karenanya dan juga menghormatinya namun tentu saja ada orang yang tidak menyukainya atau terlalu terobsesi mengalahkannya. Dan dari situlah tragedy ini semua terjadi.” Desah Sho sedih.

 

“Aku saat itu sedang stress karena harus selalu belajar dan belajar walau aku sangat senang belajar namun aku mulai merasa jenuh. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan V. Aku ingat V saat itu bersama seorang gadis kecil disebuah lorong, _kurasa itu Airin jika diingat-ingat_. Mereka sepertinya sedang dihadang preman. Aku begitu ketakutan tapi ingin sekali menolong. Saat itulah aku melihat orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya satu demi satu mulai berjatuhan. Kalian benar-benar akan takjub melihat V menendang semua anak laki yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya dengan sangat mudah. Namun cepat atau lambat V pasti lelah saat itulah aku ada ide. Aku berteriak seakan ada polisi dan menunjuk kearah mereka. Tentu saja mereka takut dan mulai berlarian. Dan begitu V akan ikut ancang-ancang berlari aku lalu mendekatinya dan mengatakan itu hanya tipuan. V yang menyadari saat itu apa yang terjadi hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat itulah aku mulai mencari tahu siapa V.”

 

“Dengan bantuan temanku aku menemukan kalau V ternyata adalah salah satu ketua geng bermotor yang terkenal saat itu, karena aku penasaran suatu malam aku keluar rumah diam-diam menuju tempat dimana mereka berkumpul. Aku berusaha bersembunyi namun akhirnya ketahuan juga, aku hampir saja dihajar, ketika kami kemudian terdengar suara motor meraung kencang. Aku yang sudah meringkuk ketakutan baru sadar kalau ada motor berdiri tepat disebelahnya dan sebelum aku mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Seseorang mendekatinya dan berlutut didepanku. Aku terkejut ketika menemukan ternyata itu adalah wanita yang sama yang pernah ditolong olehku. Belum hilang terkejutnya, V lalu menepuk kepalaku dan mengulurkan tangannya.” Sho lalu memandang tangannya dan tersenyum hangat. Ia kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

“Aku meraih tangannya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa V menggapai tanganku dan memintaku untuk duduk dikursi belakang motornya. Walaupun ragu namun akhirnya aku naik. Dan kami langsung pergi saat itu juga. Begitu dirasa sudah aman V lalu menanyakan padaku kenapa mencarinya. Walau aku heran kenapa V mengetahui maksudnya tapi akhirnya aku hanya berkata saat itu kalau aku ingin bergabung dengannya.”

 

“ **EEEE… SHO-KUN PERNAH MASUK GENG BERMOTOR…!!!** ” Teriak Aiba nggak percaya. Nino lalu mengeplak kepala Aiba.

“Berisik tahu… Dasar bikin kaget orang aja.” Sungut Nino, Aiba hanya mencibir kesakitan. Sho hanya tersenyum.

 

“Ya Aiba aku pernah bergabung dengan geng bermotor… Nggak lama sih, tapi itu sebuah kenangan yang tidak terlupakan. Mau lanjut?” Tanya Sho kepada yang lain. Dan yang lain hanya mengangguk. Setelah meneguk minumannya Sho lalu melanjutkan.

“And officially sejak itu aku bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi aku nggak pernah jauh dari V, dan itu membuat beberapa orang iri padaku. Sampai suatu kali aku pernah bertanya kenapa diriku diperlakukan berbeda.” Sho tersenyum lembut.

 

“Saat itu aku ingat V pernah bilang kalau dia nggak ingin aku ikut terlibat dengan mereka terlalu jauh, karena jika sudah terlibat akan sulit sekali keluar dan V melihat duniaku bukan disini. Jadi V hanya melindungiku dan mengijinkanku mengamati saja, untuk belajar banyak tentang berbagai macam sifat dan tingkah laku orang.”

“Ah karena itu kamu mudah sekali menghadapi orang dan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap disaat yang tepat. Bukankah begitu Sho.” Kata Jun mulai memahami sesuatu. Sho mengangguk membenarkan.

“Iya, disitu jugalah aku belajar tentang persahabatan dan persaudaraan. Bahkan aku mendapatkan semua ilmu yang berharga ketika bersama V tentang cara bertahan hidup dari aku belajar dibangku sekolah atau kuliah. Namun semua itu disayangkan harus berakhir dengan sebuah tragedy.” Desah Sho, Ohno mulai mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat Ohno memahami lebih baik tentang diri istrinya.

“Seperti yang aku katakan diawal bahwa geng bermotor mengklaim sebuah wilayah dengan balapan motor liar. Dan biasanya yang paling hebat dari geng tersebut atau ketua mereka sendiri yang melakukannya. Didalam kelompok kami pun seperti itu. Selain V ada yang memiliki keahlian seperti V namun karena kurangnya pengalaman serta sifat tinggi hatinya yang membuat semua masa depan V berubah.” Sho terlihat begitu sedih, Ohno dan ketiga sahabatnya belum pernah melihat Sho begitu depresi seperti itu. Ohno lalu menangkap tangan Sho.

“Sho-kun, apa yang telah terjadi saat itu?” Sho mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Ohno yang lembut.

 

“Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengingat lagi…” Sho memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu bercerita lagi.

“Malam itu geng kami sekali lagi mendapat tantangan. Namun khusus untuk malam itu V menolaknya. Dia nggak ingin meladeni mereka malam itu. Tentu saja semua orang heran dan juga kecewa, terutama salah satu rekan kami bernama _Takuya_. Posisi Takuya memang berada dibawah V dalam kelompok kami begitu juga keahliannya dan dia merasa dia sanggup menjalani tantangan ini kalau V nggak bisa atau nggak mau. Tapi V nggak mau kalau Takuya melakukannya karena orang yang menantangnya selain juga memiliki skill yang sepantar dengannya, namun dia juga terkenal dengan kelicikannya. Karena itulah V nggak pernah mau meladeninya. Sekali V pernah meladeni mereka walaupun kemenangan ditangan kami namun V hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat itu.” Semua orang terkesiap mendengarnya. Terlebih Ohno dia nggak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

“Kenapa bisa begitu Sho?” Tanya Nino heran.

 

“Mereka akan melakukan segala cara agar menang. Dan V saat itu motornya tidak bisa berhenti karena remnya tidak berfungsi secara mendadak. Untung sebelum sampai ke tepi jurang V berhasil melompat namun tidak dengan motornya. Setelah usut punya usut ternyata memang ada yang mengutak-atik motor V sebelum bertanding. Kami geram mendengarnya dan berniat membalas dendam tapi V nggak mau. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam. Itu kejadian sebelum Takuya dan aku bergabung. Jadi Takuya belum melihat sendiri kelicikan mereka. Kebetulan juga V ada acara keluarga yang nggak memungkinkannya pergi malam itu. Namun Takuya yang dasarnya juga merasa terhebat diantara kami dan kebetulan juga orangnya mudah naik darah menyanggupinya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan V. Bahkan dia menggunakan motor V malam itu. Karena memang motor V adalah yang terbaik diantara kami semua. Kebetulan juga Takuya sering dipinjami V untuk berlatih jadi dia merasa nggak ada masalah. Namun sepertinya dia keliru. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.” Desah Sho ingat sekali dengan kecelakaan malam itu.

“Apa yang terjadi Sho?” Tanya Jun.

“Seseorang telah menggenangi jalan dengan oli motor namun yang bikin aneh adalah hanya disisi dimana Takuya pasti lewat. Dan yang terparah, Takuya nggak bisa mengendalikan laju motornya. Sehingga kejadian V terulang lagi, hanya bedanya… Takuya dan motornya sama-sama jatuh ke jurang…” Keempatnya terkejut mereka nggak menyangka ada kehidupan dan kejadian seperti itu disekitar mereka, bahkan kawan dan sahabat mereka sendiri yang mengalaminya.

 

“Dan semua terasa buram, semua terasa gelap. Kami berusaha menyelamatkan Takuya namun naas motornya meledak. Sehingga Takuya nggak bisa diselamatkan. Kami berusaha menghubungi V tentang apa yang terjadi dan V segera menyusul kami ke rumah sakit. Disana sudah ada polisi bahkan orangtua Takuya. Begitu mereka tahu siapa V mereka menghinanya memakinya dan melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan kesedihan mereka. Saat itu V tidak memberontak V dengan pasrah menerimanya. Bahkan ketika polisi menanyakannya V nggak berbicara. V seakan berusaha menerima kejadian itu sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Tapi aku nggak bisa tinggal diam V dianggap kriminal padahal itu jelas bukan salah V, V sudah melarang Takuya atau siapa pun untuk tidak meladeni mereka. Namun semua sudah terjadi. Dan V terancam dihukum atas kesalahan orang lain.” Kata Sho sedih.

Ohno memejamkan matanya dan bisa membayangkan wajah Ichigo saat itu. Dia mulai bergetar badannya karena sedih dan juga marah. Nino berusaha menenangkan Ohno. Namun mereka harus tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Karena itu Nino menggumamkan kata maaf ditelinga Ohno.

 

“Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Chii saat itu. Aku nggak mendengar dia masuk kedalam penjara?” Tanya Nino perlahan. Sho mengangguk membenarkan.

“Iya… Aku yang membantunya… Dan aku pun sempat dimarahi dan dihajar oleh ayahku, namun aku sanggup menerima konsekuensi apapun. Asal V bisa selamat.” Nino mengangguk mengerti tabiat ayah Sho.

“Dan ayahmu membantu Chii. Tapi pasti ada konsekuensinya bukan?” Tanya Nino. Sho mengangguk sedih lalu memandang Ohno dengan mata bersalah.

“Konsekuensinya adalah V harus meninggalkan Jepang. Dan itu artinya meninggalkan keluarganya.” Ohno terkejut, begitu juga Nino. Nino memang tahu kalau ayahnya Sho orang yang keras, namun dia nggak menyangka kalau ayah Sho lah yang menyebabkan Ichigo terpaksa meninggalkan keluarganya.

“Iya… Memang ayahku yang menyebabkan V pergi, namun ayahnya V pun ikut andil.” Kata Sho ketika membaca pertanyaan dimata Nino. Ohno nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sho mengangguk membenarkan.

 

“Iya, aku dengar ayahnya mengusir V karena dia nggak ingin semua orang tahu soal V dan menyebabkan keluarganya susah. Apalagi keluarga mereka mendapat teror dari geng bermotor musuh kami saat itu dan juga dari keluarga Takuya. Itu yang aku dengar, dan sejak itu aku nggak pernah tahu kabar V.” Kata Sho menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Semua hanya terdiam, mereka nggak pernah menyangka bahwa Ichigo memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Namun Ohno sekarang mengerti kenapa keluarga Yamamoto tidak pernah membicarakan putri sulung mereka, kecuali Airin. Dan itu juga yang menjelaskan kenapa Ichigo seakan bersembunyi dari dunia. Ohno sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami istrinya. Ohno lalu merogok saku celananya dan sekali lagi menghubungi Ichigo, namun nggak ada jawaban. Nino, Jun, Aiba dan Sho memandang cemas kearah Ohno.

 

“Ohchan… Bagaimana kalau kita cari Chii sekarang?” Usul Nino, Ohno lalu menatap Nino dan mengangguk setuju.

“Baiklah kita akan mulai dari rumah orang tua Chii, ayo…” Usul Jun, mereka semua setuju lalu mereka segera berangkat.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo berjalan tanpa menghiraukan arah. Dia nggak mau bertemu Ohno dan juga yang lainnya, namun dia sangat lelah. Lelah lahir maupun batin. Begitu dia bertemu Sho kenangan 13 tahun yang lalu mulai terbayang kembali. Muka Takuya, seringai Takuya, tawa Takuya… Semua tentang Takuya terbayang dan dia seakan sedang ditarik Takuya untuk ikut. Dia ingin sekali pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Tapi dia tahu Ohno akan dengan mudah menemukannya disana. Begitu juga jika dia ke makam Airin, jadi dia nggak mungkin kesana. So hanya satu tempat yang sangat dia ingat, dan sudah lama dia nggak kesana. Ichigo mulai mengangkat kakinya berjalan menuju tempat dimana masa kelam Ichigo bermula.

 

Disaat bersamaan kelimanya mulai berpencar. Sho dan Aiba menuju rumah orangtua Ichigo, Jun menuju makam Airin, Ohno tahu nggak mungkin Ichigo pulang ke apartemen mereka. Maka Ohno dan Nino mencoba keberuntungan menuju tempat dimana Ohno pernah melukis Ichigo. Dan sialnya kelimanya menemukan jalan buntu. Lalu kelimanya berkumpul kembali dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

 

“Chii nggak ada dimakam” Lapor Jun

“Chii juga nggak ada ditaman” Lapor Nino

“Dan juga nggak ada dirumah orangtuanya” Lapor Aiba.

“Kalau begitu dimana kemungkinan V akan pergi?” Jawab Sho mulai frustasi.

Ohno berusaha mengingat sesuatu, lalu dia tersadar. “ _Kenapa dia nggak kepikiran kesana_ ,” dan Ohno berharap kali ini dia tidak terlambat.

 

“Sho-kun kamu masih ingat jurang dimana terjadinya kecelakaan itu terjadi?” Tanya Ohno panik. Mereka berempat terbelalak nggak percaya.

 

“Ohchan, masaka? Apa mungkin Chii akan?” Tanya Sho khawatir.

“Jangan… Jangan katakan apapun Sho… Kita harus bergegas, jadi katakan apapun, apa kamu masih ingat dimana tempatnya?” Perintah Ohno. Walau ragu namun Sho mengangguk.

“Iya, tapi tempatnya jauh dari ujung jalan ini, kalau kita mau tepat waktu kita butuh kendaraan.”

 

“Oke kalau begitu ikut aku, rumah neechan nggak jauh dari sini. Ayo minna hayaku…” Kata Jun bergegas, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka pun langsung mengikuti Jun. Mereka semua berdoa semoga belum terlambat.

 

“ ** _Chii kumohon, jangan kamu lakukan…!! Aku mohon Chii, jangan tinggalkan aku…!! Oh Tuhan kumohon lindungi istriku…!!_** ” Teriak Ohno dalam hati. Dia terus berdoa dan memohon semoga dia tidak harus kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tepi jurang dimana kejadian naas itu terjadi. Ichigo hanya berdiri tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia merasa badannya sangat ringan seakan bisa terbang jika saja ada angin kencang menghembusnya dari belakang. Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya lelah serta berusaha mendengar hembusan angin dari arah jurang. Ichigo ingat sekali seberapa dalam jurang tersebut. Ichigo berniat untuk mencari tahu lagi namun dia merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang. Dia merasa angin memanggil namanya namun Ichigo serasa kenal suara itu. _Dia merasa mendengar suara Takuya tapi itu nggak mungkin kan?_

“Taku-kun?” Samar Ichigo mulai melangkah mendekati jurang.

 

Disaat bersamaan sebuah mobil mendekat dan berhenti nggak jauh dari Ichigo. Semua orang seakan merasakan teror dan panik begitu melihat Ichigo berjalan kearah tepi jurang. Ohno tanpa menunggu mobilnya benar-benar berhenti langsung membuka pintu dan melompat. Dia agak tersuruk jatuh ketanah, walau dia merasakan rasa perih ditangan dan lututnya dia nggak peduli. Ohno langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju Ichigo.

“ **CHII…!!!  CHII…!!! YAMERO~…!!** ” Teriak Ohno dengan panik, namun Ichigo seperti nggak mendengarnya. Ohno melihat Ichigo sudah semakin dekat dengan pinggir jurang dan Ohno berharap kakinya bisa berlari lebih kencang. _Oh Tuhan kumohon…_

 

Ichigo yang merasa melihat dan mendengar Takuya nggak menyadari suara Ohno. Dia merasa melayang, tapi entah darimana tiba-tiba ada sinar menyilaukan datang dari arah depan Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha menutup matanya dan perlahan samar dia mendengar suara orang yang sangat ingin Ichigo dengar.

 

“ _Aaa--aichan?_ ”

Ichigo perlahan melihat sosok adiknya didalam sinar itu. Ichigo melihat adiknya menggunakan gaun ulang tahun yang dibelikan Ichigo. Gaun terakhir yang Ichigo belikan untuknya disaat ulang tahunnya yang terakhir kali Ichigo hadiri, yaitu dihari dimana Takuya meninggal.

 

“Aichan, apa ini benar kamu? Apa kamu datang menjemputku?” Tanya Ichigo.

Airin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng, dia pun terkejut menemukan Takuya berdiri disebelah Airin serta menggandeng tangan Airin. Keduanya menatap lembut kearah Ichigo.

 

“ _Taku-kun?_ ”

Takuya tersenyum lembut padanya begitu juga Airin. Airin lalu menunjuk kearah belakang Ichigo. Ichigo heran namun akhirnya dia berbalik dan menemukan Ohno sedang berlari mendekatinya. Ichigo merasa Ohno meneriakan sesuatu namun Ichigo nggak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 

“ _Toshi?_ ”

Ichigo lalu menoleh kembali kearah Airin dan Takuya, dan dia melihat senyum tulus adiknya padanya.

“ _Kembalilah neechan. Satoshi membutuhkanmu dan kamu pun membutuhkannya. Kali ini berbahagialah, demi aku juga._ ” Kata Airin lembut.

Perlahan Airin dan Takuya mulai menjauh Ichigo berusaha mengejar namun sekali lagi Ichigo kehilangan Airin dan sinarnya pun ikut hilang. Hingga kegelapan sekali lagi kembali menyelimuti Ichigo namun samar Ichigo mendengar suara Airin dan Takuya untuk terakhir kalinya.

 

“ _Aku memaafkanmu V dan merestuimu V… Berbahagialah. Sayonara, sampai jumpa lagi…_ ” Teriak Takuya.

“ _Aku merestuimu neechan, berbahagialah. Sayonara, sampai kita jumpa lagi ya…_ ” Teriak Airin ceria dengan suara manjanya.

Ichigo lalu merasa badannya bergoncang hebat dan perlahan dia berusaha untuk bisa bernafas, sepertinya Ichigo sempat berhenti bernafas.

 

Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan wajah Ohno yang penuh dengan airmata, Ichigo perlahan mengangkat lengannya dan jarinya meraih pipi Ohno. Ohno yang terlihat lega langsung mencengkeram erat jari Ichigo. Dia lalu berusaha mengangkat Ichigo dan memeluknya erat didadanya.

“Yokatta ne Chii… Yokatta ne…” Bisik Ohno lega dipundak Ichigo. Ichigo yang belum sadar apa yang terjadi dia lalu melihat Jun, Nino, Aiba dan… “ _Sssoo--oochan?_ ” Ichigo mengangkat lengannya ingin menggapai Sho, Sho lalu terduduk disamping Ichigo.

 

“Gomenne V… Gomenne…” Sho menangis lega. Ichigo tersenyum lembut padanya lalu dia membelai rambut Sho dengan lembut.

 

“Iie… Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf ya, dan terima kasih atas bantuannya saat itu. Terima kasih karena kamu ada untukku saat itu. Dan terima kasih untuk bertahan demi aku. _Terima kasih. Sochan_ …” Kata Ichigo lemah, namun cukup terdengar oleh mereka. Sho tersenyum lalu hanya menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu dia merasakan tangan Ohno pada pundaknya.

“Terima kasih Sho-kun, karena saat itu ada demi Chii. Terima kasih… _Terima kasih_ …” Kata Ohno tulus. Sho kembali menggeleng. Dia nggak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka hanya terdiam. Nino berusaha menahan tangis tapi sepertinya nggak berhasil, Aiba menangis pada pundak Jun. Dan Jun matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

 

Perlahan mereka semua merasakan seberkas sinar menyinari mereka. Mereka nggak menyadari kalau sudah semalaman mereka terjaga, walaupun badan mereka terasa sakit semua. Namun mereka berharap dengan hadirnya sang surya menyinari mereka maka menandakan hidup yang lebih baik buat mereka. Terutama Ichigo.

 

Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menatap sang surya, dia lalu teringat dengan Airin dan perkataan Airin yang terakhir kali padanya. Dia lalu berbisik dan hanya Ohno yang mendengarnya.

“ _Arigatoo Aichan… Mata airukara... Sampai jumpa lagi ya…_ ”

 

Perlahan mata Ichigo mulai menutup lagi namun kali ini dia hanya tertidur dan menyadari kalau dirinya meringkuk merapat kedalam pelukan Ohno. Dan Ohno dengan senang hati memeluknya erat. Ichigo samar tersenyum mendengar bisikan lembut Ohno ditelinganya.

 

“ _Oyasumi, my love…_ ”

 

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo dimasa lalunya ketika masih menjadi Venus... :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fict upload...
> 
> Rating.... NC-17 ~ Nc-21  
> So be aware by reading it... ;)

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

**CHAPTER VIII**

 ===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

 

Walaupun sebenarnya Ia hanya jatuh tetidur, akan tetapi karena deraan kenangan masa lalunya serta beban berat yang Ia alami beberapa minggu terakhir ini membuat badannya menyerah kelelahan. Walaupun beberapa kali dia tersadar dari tidurnya akan tetapi dia hanya kembali tertidur karena badannya terlalu lelah, ketika dia merasa kerongkongannya kering Ichigo merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya dan sesuatu yang menyejukkan mulai menghilangkan dahaganya. Namun dia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Hingga suatu kali Ichigo benar-benar membuka matanya dan kali ini dia berhasil untuk membuatnya tetap tersadar. Dia melihat dirinya berada dikamar tidur mereka. Dia melihat sebuah botol infus tepat berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Ichigo merasa heran kenapa dirinya diinfus. Saat itulah dia berusaha menggerakkan badannya dan mengerang kesakitan.

 

“ _V?_ ”

Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat dia rindukan, perlahan lalu dia melihat sosok Kaori menjulang tinggi diatasnya. Kaori terlihat menahan tangis. Ia kemudian berlutut disamping tempat tidur.

“ _K-a-o-r-i?_ ” Tanya Ichigo tidak percaya dengan agak terbata dan lirih.

Kaori mengangguk lalu memeluknya. Ichigo merasa lega merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kaori dan bersyukur ini bukan mimpi. Ichigo juga merasakan badan Kaori bergetar menahan tangis. Dan dia hanya terharu merasakannya.

 

Mereka hanya diam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat lalu Kaori mengangkat kepalanya dan membelai lembut wajah Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lembut padanya walau dia merasa bibirnya sangat kering dan itu membuatnya heran berapa lama kali ini dia jatuh tertidur? Dan Kaori sepertinya melihat pertanyaan itu.

“ _Empat minggu_ … Oh GOD it’s sooo long… God damn it V… You made us so worried about you.” Erang Kaori kesal.

Walau Kaori memakinya namun Ichigo tahu itu dilakukannya karena dia peduli padanya. Ichigo hanya terkekeh.

“Maaf Kaori… Aku nggak bermaksud tidur terlalu lama. Kenapa, aku bisa berada disini?” Tanyanya heran, karena terakhir kali dia seperti ini dia tersadar kembali berada di rumah sakit.

“Ohchan yang menginginkannya. Dia bilang pasti kamu lebih senang jika terbangun diatas tempat tidur kalian daripada ditempat tidur rumah sakit. Kamu benar-benar memiliki suami yang baik V.” Jawab Kaori lembut, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum. _Iya dia tahu itu_ … Kata batin Ichigo. Dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Ohno memasuki kamar mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat Ichigo sudah tersadar.

 

Kaori langsung berdiri meninggalkan Ichigo untuk menghampiri Ohno dan mengambil alih nampan ditangannya sebelum terjatuh. Ohno tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bergegas mendekati Ichigo yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Ohno. Dan Ohno berhamburan kepelukan Ichigo tanpa berusaha menganggu tangan Ichigo yang terdapat jarum infus.

Ohno kini mulai terisak lega karena menemukan Ichigo sudah sadarkan diri. Dia benar-benar mulai khawatir jika sampai Ichigo tidak terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Ichigo yang merasakan pundak suaminya berguncang hebat tahu kalau Ohno merasa lega. Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya dikepala Ohno dan menyetirnya agar menjauh. Ichigo melihat rambut halus yang tumbuh lebat diwajah suaminya. Dia merasa miris melihat Ohno tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri selama dia tertidur dan semakin sedih begitu mengetahui betapa kurus badan suaminya. Ia kemudian menepuk lembut pipi Ohno.

 

“Apa kamu mau membuatku khawatir juga?” Kata Ichigo cemberut.

Ohno bingung apa maksud Ichigo, lalu kesadarannya kembali ketika dia melihat wajah sendu istrinya melihat perubahan pada dirinya.

“Maaf… Aku… Aku hanya… Terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu… Aku…” Ohno menjawab dengan berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Akan tetapi Ohno tahu itu bukan alasan, hanya saja dia benar-benar nggak berselera melakukan atau memakan apapun selama Ichigo jatuh tertidur.

Kalau saja keempat sahabatnya terutama Nino tidak memarahinya karena Ohno tidak menjaga kesehatannya, siapa yang akan menjaga Ichigo ketika dia sadar nanti. Dan itu membuat alarm dalam diri Ohno berbunyi. Walaupun dia masih tidak berselera makan dan bersyukur Sho dapat menangani pekerjaannya dikantor untuk sementara itu, membuat Ohno benar-benar diberkati. 

 

“Tapi itu bukan suatu alasan untuk membuatmu ikut-ikutan sakit bukan _Ohno-san_?” Goda Ichigo dengan memanggil nama keluarga mereka, dan Ohno tersenyum lembut karenanya. Ohno menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo yang masih memegang wajahnya.

“Memang itu bukan alasan. Maafkan aku. Tapi syukurlah kamu sudah sadar Chii. Aku… merindukanmu…” Ohno berkata dengan lembut. Ichigo perlahan kini mulai merasakan matanya berair. Dia lalu menyetir wajah Ohno untuk mendekati wajahnya dan berbisik sebelum mencium bibir Ohno yang sangat dia rindukan.

“Aku pun merindukanmu, Satoshi…”

 

Mereka berciuman seakan hanya dengan begitu mereka bisa bertahan. Ichigo yang merasa dia nggak berhak mencintai siapapun kini berusaha meraih kesempatan. Dan Ohno yang merasa dia sudah hampir kehilangan Ichigo berusaha menyerap dan merasakan Ichigo dengan sentuhannya. Ohno tahu dia harus menghentikan ini karena Ichigo baru saja tersadar, namun sepertinya otak dikepalanya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana biasanya. Dan Ichigo walaupun badannya masih terasa lemah dia juga merasa nggak sanggup jika harus menghentikan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo merasa nyeri ditangannya dan itu memicu kembali kesadaran Ohno.

Ichigo dan Ohno sepertinya lupa kalau dilengan Ichigo masih terdapat sebuah jarum infus. Ketika Ohno membelai lembut lengan Ichigo yang terasa perih saat itulah Nino masuk dengan diikuti Aiba serta Kaori. Keduanya lalu menoleh kearah mereka bertiga dan Nino melipat tangannya kesal ketika melihat dimana lengan Ohno berada.

“Itulah yang didapatkan untuk anak nakal seperti kalian berdua.” Goda Nino dengan nada kesal, namun terdapat nada peduli didalamnya. Ichigo melihat wajah geli Kaori dan Aiba. Dan dia pun hanya tersipu malu lalu dia memandang Ohno. Ohno pun terlihat memerah.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Terima kasih sensei, maaf telah merepotkan anda lagi.” Kata Ichigo nggak lama kemudian merasa lega ketika jarum infus sudah terlepas dari lengannya. Beliau tersenyum lembut dan hanya menggeleng.

“Saya nggak berbuat banyak. Anda beruntung memiliki suami yang sangat perhatian seperti Ohno-san. Beliau memang bersikeras agar anda dirawat dirumah dan beliau benar-benar menjaga anda. Jadi berterima kasihlah pada beliau.” Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk mengerti, sepeninggalan dokter Ichigo lalu merenungkan kembali perkataannya. Saat itulah Kaori masuk.

“Hei… Lagi ngelamunin apa V?” Tanya Kaori santai. Ichigo membalas dengan menggeleng, namun Ichigo tahu dia nggak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kaori. Kaori lalu duduk perlahan disisi tempat tidur Ichigo dan membawa tangan Ichigo dalam genggamannya.

 

“Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ohchan dan Sochan. Siapa sangka keduanya sudah lama saling kenal.” Kaori berkata santai dan takjub. Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan hanya mengangguk. Kaori lalu membelai lembut kepala Ichigo.

“Kamu tahu V… Kurasa sudah saatnya Ohchan tahu semuanya bukan? Lagipula dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar peduli padamu dan mau menerimamu apa adanya. Apa itu belum cukup untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu V?” Tanya Kaori. Ichigo hanya diam dia nggak memandang mata Kaori karena tatapannya mengarah keatas langit dan jauuuh kebaliknya. Serasa Ichigo akan menemukan jawabannya disana. Dia lalu mendesah panjang dan Kaori tahu kalau Ichigo telah memutuskan sesuatu.

 

“Aku akan mengatakannya malam ini Kaori. Aku tahu sebaiknya aku menunggu, namun kurasa kali ini aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Bukankah begitu?” Tanya Ichigo menoleh kearah Kaori untuk meminta dukungan. Kaori tahu ini berat buat Ichigo untuk menceritakan sebuah aib yang bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak tahu kecuali Kaori. Dan Kaori mengangguk serta meremas tangan Ichigo.

“Iya… Aku mendukungmu Chii…” Jawab Kaori lembut namun tegas. Ichigo tersenyum lembut mendengar namanya dipanggil Kaori. Iya Kaori benar, Venus adalah masa lalunya sekarang dia adalah Ichigo.

 

Ichigo bersikeras untuk keluar dari kamarnya karena dia mulai bosan, namun karena Ohno juga bersikeras Ichigo untuk tidak boleh jalan dahulu akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan menerima keinginan Ohno untuk menggendongnya. Entah berapa kali Ichigo selalu digendong Ohno namun baru kali ini dia tahu bagaimana rasanya digendong oleh Ohno dalam keadaan sadar. Dan dia tahu, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah karena tersipu malu. Malam itu mereka mengadakan pesta kecil untuk mensyukuri karena Ichigo telah sadar kembali. Ichigo sangat bahagia karena orang-orang yang sangat berarti baginya berkumpul semua di apartemen mereka kecuali kedua orangtuanya dan juga Airin. Namun dia tahu walau Airin telah tiada, Airin akan selalu berada disisinya. Dan restu Airin malam sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur panjang merupakan segalanya buat Ichigo.

 

Sho dan Jun pun langsung menuju ke apartemen begitu Aiba dan Nino menghubunginya. Dan Kaori, _yang seperti dugaannya sejak dulu_ kata batinnya geli. Menghubungi Nishida untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ichigo sendiri nggak terkejut ketika mendengar Kaori membisikannya kalau dia tinggal di tempat Nishida. Well dia tahu Nishida orang yang baik dan tepat untuk Kaorinya dan dia tersenyum lembut melihat kedekatan serta kemesraan keduanya. Ichigo bahkan merasakan sebutir air mata turun dipipinya namun Ohno yang menyadari ekspresi Ichigo langsung memeluk Ichigo dengan maksud menyembunyikan air matanya dari semua.

Walau pun kelakuannya itu akhirnya mengundang godaan serta sahutan dari keempat sahabatnya karena Ohno memperlihatkan kemesraannya didepan mereka. Namun Ichigo sangat berterima kasih karena Ohno orang yang sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya. Karena itu dia yakin kalau apa yang akan dia lakukan sangat tepat. Hari belum terlalu malam namun mereka menyadari kalau Ichigo pastinya sangat lelah. Walau pun Ichigo nggak mau mengakui namun dia tahu badannya berkata bahwa hari ini sudah cukup. Semua berpamitan pulang, begitu juga Kaori karena Kaori tahu ada yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo malam ini. Ia lalu berkata kalau dia akan kemari besok siang. Dan Ichigo mengangguk terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo harus menunda pembicaraan itu karena tanpa disadarinya begitu dia merasakan kepalanya menyentuh bantal dia langsung kembali jatuh tertidur.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 * _Beware rating NC21*_

Namun tidak lama kemudian Ichigo terbangun dan jika melihat betapa masih gelapnya diluar jendela artinya hari masih malam atau mungkin lewat tengah malam. Ichigo kembali berada dalam pelukan Ohno. Dia merasakan gerakan lembut dada Ohno. Dan entah mengapa Ichigo tahu bahwa pelukan Ohno serasa rumah baginya. Perlahan Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ohno dan bersyukur Ohno tidak terbangun. Ia lalu perlahan mulai berdiri, walau agak limbung namun Ichigo bersyukur kepalanya tidak berputar setelah sebulan dia hanya tiduran. Dia pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan sejak Ia terbangun.

Setelah temperatur air sudah cukup untuknya berendam Ichigo benar-benar serasa disurga ketika merasakan kehangatan air menghangatkan serta menghilangkan rasa pegal dan nyeri ditubuhnya setelah lama hanya terlentang. Ichigo merasa rasa lelah serta rasa khawatir yang menyelimutinya malam ini terasa sirna. Dan dia merasa kini semakin memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya.

 

Ichigo benar-benar terhanyut dalam kenyamanan sehingga dia nggak menyadari waktu telah berlalu cukup lama sampai dia melihat pintu kamar mandinya terbuka lebar dan Ohno berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. Tapi terlihat lega begitu melihat Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian terduduk namun dia telah lupa kalau dirinya sedang berendam dan itu artinya, dia sedang tidak mengenakan apapun.

 

“Satoshi ada apa?” Tanyanya khawatir. Ohno mengangkat kepalanya namun dia kembali menoleh kearah lain. Ichigo heran kenapa Ohno membuang muka. Saat itulah Ia melihat wajah Ohno memerah. Dan Ichigo sadar apa yang membuatnya memerah Ichigo langsung berbalik dan Ohno tahu itu begitu dia mendengar riakan air, dia hanya menggumam. “Maaf…” Lalu keluar kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

Ichigo nggak tahu wajahnya seperti apa kali ini. Dia pun langsung keluar dari bathtub dan mulai mengeringkan diri. Ia menatap dirinya tanpa benang sehelai pun dalam cermin. Dia bersyukur walaupun dia telah berumur 30 tahun namun badannya belum banyak berubah. Dan dia tahu itu dari pandangan mata Ohno ketika melihatnya, dan entah mengapa Ichigo nggak ingin hanya mata Ohno yang melihatnya namun dia ingin merasakan tangan suaminya yang sangat dia kagumi, serta bibirnya yang lembut menikmati kulitnya serta merasakan Ohno dalam dirinya, mengisi dirinya. Ichigo badannya bergetar hebat karena hasratnya.

 

Ichigo hanya mengenakan jubah kamarnya dan seperti biasa membiarkan rambutnya setengah basah. Diam-diam dia memercikkan sedikit parfum pada pergelangan serta lehernya tepat dibawah kuping dimana kini terasa berdenyut kencang. Ichigo merasakan udara dingin memasuki kamarnya dan melihat suaminya berada dibalkon kamar mereka dan bersandar disana. Ichigo perlahan berjalan kearahnya namun hanya bersandar dipintu kaca balkon. Walaupun Ohno terlihat kurus namun Ichigo merasa suaminya sangat mempesona. Dan dia pun ingin tahu apakah suaminya merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Ia rasakan sekarang?

Ohno menyadari kalau Ichigo berada dibelakangnya dari wangi parfum yang merupakan ciri khas Ichigo. Dia lalu berbalik menemukan Ichigo bersandar dengan santai menggenakan jubah kamarnya dan entah mengapa Ohno yakin Ichigo nggak mengenakan apapun didalam jubah tersebut ketika Ohno sekilas melihat kelembutan pundak Ichigo dari balik jubah yang tersingkap. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan serta kesakitan disaat bersamaan. Namun Ohno benar-benar nggak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan Ichigo lihat itu. Maka tanpa berkata apapun Ichigo mendekati Ohno dan hanya berdiri begitu dekat didepan Ohno. Ichigo bertemu dengan mata Ohno dan melihat sebuah hasrat yang sama yang dirasakan Ichigo, namun juga ketakutan serta luka disaat yang sama. Dan Ichigo tahu, hanya dirinya yang bisa menghapus itu semua.

 

Ichigo perlahan menyentuh depan baju piyama Ohno dan dengan entah bagaimana Ichigo tahu harus melakukannya. Dia menyandarkan dadanya dengan lembut pada dada Ohno dan menggoda lembut bibir bawah Ohno tanpa benar-benar mencium bibir Ohno. Dan Ichigo merasa bertambah keberaniannya ketika mendengar Ohno mendesah tanpa sadar dan badannya bergetar. Ichigo lalu perlahan berjinjit dengan tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kini dipeluk Ohno dan berbisik ditelinganya dengan lembut. 

“ _Would you take me?_ ” Tanya Ichigo menggoda.

Dan Ohno tanpa berkata apapun hanya mencium bibir Ichigo yang begitu menggodanya dan mengklaim mulut Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha bertahan dengan menggenggam erat piyama Ohno dan berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh. Ohno lalu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa memperdalam ciumannya, ketika dia merasakan Ichigo mulai kehilangan nafasnya dia mulai menjauh namun bibirnya kembali menyerang lehernya yang indah turun menuju pundaknya yang telah menggoda Ohno, saat Ichigo merasa Ohno akan melanjutkannya Ichigo menyadari dirinya telah digendong oleh Ohno dan meletakkan Ichigo ditengah tempat tidur mereka.

 

Walaupun kamar tidur mereka gelap tanpa lampu, namun cahaya bulan serta lampu luar sudah cukup membuat Ichigo dapat melihat mata Ohno yang dipenuhi dengan hasrat, namun Ohno kembali merasakan keraguan. Dan Ichigo nggak ingin Ohno menghentikannya walaupun Ichigo masih takut, tapi dia tahu dia bisa mempercayakan dirinya pada Ohno. Ichigo kemudian terduduk dan dia pun hanya membiarkan pahanya sedikit terekspos karena ikatan jubahnya mulai melonggar. Ichigo lalu mendekati Ohno dan mulai mencicipi lehernya dimana jakunnya begitu menggoda Ichigo untuk menikmatinya, Ichigo semakin senang ketika mendengar desahan nikmat Ohno. Dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin berani.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing piyama Ohno dan begitu terpesona menemukan tubuh suaminya benar-benar indah. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya mengikuti kemana arah tangannya meraba, tanpa benar-benar menyadari kalau sentuhan Ichigo pada badan Ohno membuat Ohno mulai kehilangan kendali. Dan entah darimana keberanian Ichigo namun dia akhirnya menyentuh celana Ohno dimana kejantanan Ohno berada. Dan Ohno nggak sanggup menahannya lagi. 

Ichigo terkejut merasakan kedua tangan Ohno mencengkeram pundaknya erat dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo agak keras kembali keatas tempat tidur. Ichigo kemudian kembali teringat kejadian dimana dia pernah didorong seperti itu, dan tanpa disadarinya dia mulai ketakutan. Dia melihat mata yang hampir sama dengan saat itu, dan ketakutannya mulai hadir. Ohno yang belum menyadari perubahan Ichigo karena sudah tertutup dengan hasrat dan nafsunya langsung menyerang Ichigo. Dia lalu mencium pundak Ichigo dan mulai mencari tali jubahnya. Ichigo yang merasakan ketergesaan Ohno membuatnya memberontak, ketika Ohno tidak merasakan rontaan Ichigo dia mulai menyadarinya ketika Ichigo mulai terisak. Dan hanya dengan itu Ohno lalu tersadar.

 

Disana Ichigo mulai menangis lagi dan Ohno yang masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai kehilangan kendali tubuhnya terkejut ketika mengulurkan tangannya namun Ichigo malah menjauhinya. Ohno lalu menjauh dan mulai terduduk, dia berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu Ichigo kemudian hanya mendengar suara pintu kamar perlahan terbuka dan tertutup. Dan dirinya kembali terisak, dia tahu dirinya telah melakukannya lagi. Ia tertunduk menangis.

  _*ending NC-21*_

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ohno sedang terduduk diruang tengah dengan rokok menyala dijarinya ketika dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Ohno tahu kalau Ichigo telah mengikutinya keluar. Ichigo baru pertama kali melihat Ohno merokok, walaupun dia tahu kalau Ohno terkadang melakukannya karena Ichigo merasa mencium samar bau tembakau dari baju suaminya ketika mencucinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ichigo duduk diujung sofa yang sama dimana Ohno duduk, mereka hanya duduk terdiam tanpa berkata apapun. Saat Ohno berusaha mencairkan suasana Ichigo lalu berbicara mendahuluinya.

 

“Maafkan aku.” Kata Ichigo lirih.

Ohno terkejut mendengarnya, Ia berusaha menatap wajah Ichigo namun dia nggak bisa benar-benar melihat mata Ichigo karena Ichigo menatap jauh kedepan dengan kepala bersandar diujung sofa dan kedua tangannya mendekap erat dirinya yang bergelung begitu erat. Ohno baru kali ini melihat Istrinya begitu depresi kecuali malam sebelum Ichigo tertidur lama dan malam ketika Ohno memeluknya didepan tubuh Airin saat Ichigo pingsan. Ohno hanya diam, dia ingin berkata sesuatu ketika Ichigo kembali berbicara. 

“Aku kira aku mampu melakukannya kali ini. Namun, sepertinya kenangan itu terlalu menakutkan dan menyakitkan buatku.” Katanya perlahan. Ohno semakin nggak mengerti apa maksud istrinya, namun dia kemudian memilih diam. Ichigo menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

 

“Aku kira setelah 13 tahun lamanya aku sudah mampu melupakan kenangan pahit itu… _Kenangan malam itu_ …” Kata Ichigo dengan suara agak bergetar kali ini. Ohno ingin sekali memeluk Ichigo dan menghentikan apa yang ingin dikatakan Ichigo. Namun dia tahu Ichigo membutuhkan waktunya dan saat ini Ohno hanya bisa bertahan.

“Apa yang terjadi Chii? Apa yang terjadi malam itu? Kumohon?” Tanya Ohno perlahan menuntut. Ichigo semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya dan mulai mengayunkannya perlahan namun akhirnya dia berkata dengan nada getir.

“Malam itu, aku baru saja dibebaskan dari penjara. Dan ayahku mengusirku keluar rumah. Namun aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk keluargaku sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan Jepang.” Ichigo berkata lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya sebulir air mata mulai menetes, Ia berusaha mengingat serta menghilangkan rasa pahit malam itu.

“Aku berhasil menemukan keluarga Takuya, walaupun mereka menghina serta mencaciku dan melempariku aku tetap memohon kepada mereka untuk tidak mengganggu keluargaku lagi. Karena dirinya akan bertanggungjawab penuh. Mereka semua berkata dengan apa aku akan membayar kematian Takuya.” Ichigo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat begitu pasrah, dia lalu berkata lagi.

“ _Nyawaku_. Itulah yang kukatakan saat itu. Mereka semua terkejut, beberapa dari mereka menghina dan mengejekku namun aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melakukannya begitu aku menyelesaikan satu masalah lagi. Akhirnya mereka berjanji nggak akan menganggu keluargaku, namun sebelum aku pergi mereka menyerahkan sebuah belati. Mereka bilang itu adalah belati milik keluarga mereka, dan mereka yakin itu adalah alat yang tepat untukku. Walaupun aku terkejut tapi akhirnya aku setuju dan bersedia membawa belati itu pergi denganku.”

Ohno terkejut mendengarnya, dia nggak menyangka Ichigo bersedia membayarnya dengan nyawanya. Namun itu juga yang menjelaskan hal yang lain yang Ohno ketahui dari Ichigo namun Ichigo belum mengetahuinya.

 

Ichigo lalu menjelaskan kalau dia akhirnya menemui kepala geng bermotor yang juga telah menteror keluarganya. Ohno terkejut mendengarnya, namun Ichigo saat itu merasa paling tidak itu yang harus dia lakukan untuk keluarganya. Namun naas malam itu merubah segalanya.

“Kamakura menginginkan kami berbicara empat mata, saat itu aku nggak menyadari apa yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan kami hanya berdua. Dia terlihat begitu baik dan tidak terlihat sejahat serta selicik yang diketahui oleh semua orang. Namun dugaanku keliru, ternyata memang wajah iblis pun tersembunyi dalam wajah malaikat sekalipun.” Desah Ichigo dengan sedikit bergetar, kini terlihat pertahanannya mulai hancur. Ohno mendengar beberapa tanda isakan menahan tangis dalam suara Ichigo, dan Ohno yang sejak tadi berusaha nggak menengok kearah Ichigo terkejut menemukan pipi Ichigo mulai basah karena airmata. Ohno dengan reflek bergerak mendekatinya, akan tetapi Ichigo kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng.

 

“Kumohon, jangan mendekat sebelum aku selesai bicara. Setelah itu, kamu boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Kumohon, _Sami_?” Pinta Ichigo. Ohno terkejut mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil dan dia melihat Ichigo menoleh padanya dengan senyum serta mata yang memohon dukungannya. Dan Ohno walaupun menolak dan terasa berat untuknya, namun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dengan berat hati.

“Baiklah, aku berjanji. Tapi apapun yang akan kamu katakan nggak akan merubah apapun. _Aku berjanji._ ” Sumpah Ohno. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Ichigo lalu kembali memeluk dirinya dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Kami berbicara normal dan dia menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku, dan aku mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi dari Jepang. Tapi aku nggak mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya dia mengambil sebotol minuman dan menyuguhkannya padaku. Dia bilang ini untuk mendoakan keselamatanmu. Aku saat itu hanya menginginkan untuk segera pergi dari situ dan memastikan Kamakura memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu keluargaku. Namun, semua berubah begitu aku meminum minuman itu.” Ichigo tersenyum penuh getir diwajahnya. Dan terkekeh geli namun terdengar menyakitkan bagi Ohno.

“Siapa mengira kalau didalam minuman itu telah dibubuhkan sesuatu, dan aku mulai merasakan dunia berputar namun aku sempat melihat seringai memuakkan dari wajah Kamakura. Dan aku mulai sadar akan kearah mana semua itu.” Ichigo bergetar namun dia tetap melanjutkan.

“Aku mulai berdiri dengan limbung dari sofa, namun apapun yang telah kuminum itu telah membuat tubuhku tidak mengikuti keinginanku. Aku mulai limbung ketika aku berusaha mendekati pintu, namun Kamakura sudah berada disana dan perlahan aku mendengar bunyi pintu dikunci. Ketakutan mulai terbayang dimataku dan Kamakura terlihat senang melihatnya. Aku berusaha mundur namun badanku kembali terhalang sofa. Walau akhirnya aku bisa menghindar namun apa dayaku saat kesadaraanku mulai terganggu. Saat itulah aku merasakan tubuhku terjatuh dan ditahan seseorang.” Ohno nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia sadar akan kearah mana pembicaraan ini, dia ingin segera menghentikan Ichigo berbicara namun sepertinya Ichigo tidak kunjung berhenti.

“Aku berusaha membuka mataku dan menemukan seringai serta tatapan penuh nafsu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Namun di alam bawah sadarku aku tahu apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Aku pun berusaha memberontak dan berteriak, bahkan aku memohon padanya ketika aku mulai merasakan tangannya menyentuh tubuhku. Aku tahu aku berusaha untuk melawan namun tanganku terasa diberi pemberat. Dan aku nggak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika aku mendengar suara seperti kain dirobek.” Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan kejadian 13 tahun yang berusaha Ia tutupi dan berniat Ia bawa hingga mati kembali terbayang jelas. Bahkan dia teringat badannya serta dadanya yang basah karena air liur Kamakura dan itu membuat segalanya dalam diri Ichigo mulai pecah.

 

“Chii, yamero, yamero Chii… Kumohon hentikan…” Ohno berkata memohon pada Ichigo untuk berhenti karena dia sudah mengerti dan tidak tahan mendengar penderitaan Ichigo, namun sepertinya pikiran Ichigo sudah tidak berada disitu melainkan kembali kekejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Ichigo kembali berbicara namun terdengar mulai histeris.

 

“Aku berusaha memberontak, _memberontak_ bahkan berteriak sebisa mungkin. Namun sepertinya itu hanya membuat Kamakura semakin bernafsu. Dia lalu menyentuh tubuhku, pahaku dan mulai meraba celanaku serta merobek paksa celanaku. Aku mulai panik benar-benar panik. Aku mulai merasakan kesakitan. Aku tahu aku harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum benar-benar terlambat. Saat itulah aku merasakan sesuatu dikantung jaketku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa lupa, namun dengan kekuatan terakhir yang aku miliki saat itu, aku berhasil mengambil belati itu dan menusuk punggungnya…” Katanya histeris.

 

Ichigo masih memejamkan matanya namun kini Ohno telah memeluknya. Ichigo yang masih merasakan dirinya berada dalam keadaan 13 tahun yang lalu mulai memberontak namun Ohno nggak berniat menjauh, walau punggungnya terasa sakit karena pukulan Ichigo namun Ohno tahu jika dia melepaskan Ichigo sekarang dia akan kembali kehilangan dirinya. Ohno hanya memeluknya serta mengiburnya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut serta menenangkan pada telinga Ichigo. Perlahan Ichigo berhenti bergetar dan balas memeluk Ohno dengan mata penuh dengar airmata. Mereka berdua hanya bergelung tanpa berkata apapun hingga Ichigo jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Ohno merasa lega menemukan Ichigo dapat tertidur. Ohno tahu Kaori atau Nino akan segera datang jadi sebaiknya mereka pindah dari sofa. Dengan badan agak lelah Ohno mengangkat tubuh Ichigo dan meletakkannya dengan lembut ditempat tidur mereka. Ohno bersyukur karena Ichigo akhirnya mau berterus terang padanya. Namun dirinya ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi setelah itu, dan apakah si Kamakura ini masih hidup atau tidak. Karena jika masih hidup…

Ohno yang biasanya terlihat lembut saat itu jika Ichigo melihatnya mungkin akan ketakutan, karena wajah Ohno serasa mampu membunuh apapun yang menghalanginya….

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fufufufu...
> 
> NC-21... I'm warning you... XD

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============  
  
 **CHAPTER IX**  
  
===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

  
  
  
Ohno sedang menyiapkan kopi dan telah selesai mandi ketika Kaori datang. Ohno memang telah memberikan kunci cadangannya kepada Kaori sehingga Kaori bisa sewaktu-waktu datang mengunjungi Ichigo. Karena itu dia nggak terkejut menemukannya di dapur. Ohno tersenyum padanya dan menawari kopi, Kaori dengan senang hati menerimanya. Mereka berdua lalu duduk dikursi dapur, namun entah mengapa Kaori tahu ada yang dipikirkan Ohno.  
“Ohchan, apa ada masalah?” Tanya Kaori. Ohno masih memandang ke dalam cangkir kopinya. Kaori semakin heran, tapi entah mengapa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Dan dia tahu apa yang membuat Ohno terlihat susah.  
“Jadi… Sejauh mana Ichigo bercerita?” Tebak Kaori. Ohno terlihat terkejut namun dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya bertemu dengan mata Kaori. Kaori sudah menduga kalau Ohno akan seperti ini. Karena itulah dia bergegas kemari pagi ini, hanya untuk memastikan dugaannya keliru, namun sepertinya tidak. Kaori lalu menghela nafas dan akhirnya meletakkan cangkirnya.  
“Kurasa sejauh yang kuingat, Ichigo hanya teringat ketika akhirnya berhasil menusuk bajingan itu. Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui adalah apa yang terjadi setelah itu bukan?” Tebak Kaori sekali lagi. Ohno hanya diam namun dia mengangguk. Kaori mengerti.  
  
  
“Apa Chii sedang tertidur?” Tanya Kaori. Ohno mengangguk. Kaori terlihat lega lalu dia mencoba melegakkan tenggorokannya sebelum melanjutkan.  
“Dia… _Masih hidup…_ ” Ohno terlihat meremas cangkirnya, dan Kaori bersyukur cangkir tersebut tidak pecah. Jika tidak pasti tangan Ohno terluka.  
  
“Bagaimana bisa?” Kata Ohno dengan suara pelan namun Kaori tahu Ohno sedang menahan amarah.  
"Setahuku Ichigo memang menusuknya namun hanya melukainya dan nggak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Lagipula dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh anak buahnya." Jawab Kaori dengan tenang. Ohno ingin tahu bagaimana Kaori bisa tahu banyak. Sepertinya Kaori membacanya pula.  
  
“Kami berhasil menemukan dimana Chii berada tepat waktu. Mungkin karena itulah Chii bisa selamat begitu juga bangsat itu.” Ohno terkejut karena ternyata Kaori yang menemukannya. Kaori mengangguk membenarkan.  
“Ya… Kami berniat pergi keesokkan hari meninggalkan Jepang, kebetulan aku memiliki teman di Taiwan yang bisa menampung kami. Namun Chii tidak datang pada waktu yang dijanjikan karena itu aku cemas, apalagi ketika Airin mengatakan kalau Chii menemui keluarga Takuya.” Kaori menunduk sedih.  
  
“Ketika kami sampai kesana mereka mengatakan Chii sudah pergi ke tempat lain dengan membawa belati. Dan kami semua mulai panik untung salah satu dari kami mendengar kalau Chii menuju Kamakura jadi kami kesana. Disaat kami bertengkar dan memaksa masuk, pada saat itulah kami mendengar jeritan Chii. Kami bergegas, walau menurut kami sudah agak terlambat melihat posisinya. Tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan Chii.” Kata Kaori lirih. Ohno terlihat mulai geram ketika dia bertanya pada Kaori.  
“Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?” Bisik Ohno menahan emosi. Kaori benar-benar terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Ohno sekarang, namun bisa dimaklumi jika Ohno geram. Kaori menggeleng.  
  
“Jujur aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi yang kami tahu dia masih hidup. Aku berharap dia sudah mati sekarang. Tapi aku nggak tahu.” Ohno masih diam jadi Kaori kembali berbicara.  
“Kami segera melarikan Chii ke sebuah klinik kecil tempat kami biasa berobat karena kami nggak sanggup menjelaskan kepada pihak rumah sakit apa yang terjadi pada Chii tanpa melibatkan polisi. Tapi syukurlah ada belati itu, jika tidak… Mungkin Chii hanya akan semakin terpuruk menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya telah diperkosa oleh orang yang membuatnya hampir mendekam di penjara serta harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan keluarganya.”  
Ohno mengangguk mengerti, hatinya bersyukur Ichigo berhasil selamat dari pemerkosaan malam itu. Namun jelas dilihat dari rasa takut dimatanya setiap kali Ohno mendekatinya Ohno dapat memaklumi perasaan trauma Ichigo.  
  
“Ohchan… Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” Tanya Kaori. Ohno yang terlihat sudah tidak tegang mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Kaori.  
  
“Apa… Kalian sudah melakukannya?” Ohno tahu yang dimaksud Kaori, dan dia hanya menggeleng. Kaori terlihat mendesah sedih.  
  
“Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, namun aku berfikir kali ini akan berbeda. Tidak seperti waktu itu.” Ohno shock mendengarnya lalu bertanya pada Kaori.  
  
“Maksudmu Chii pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain sebelum ini?” Kaori melihat wajah shock Ohno lalu menggapai tangan Ohno dan meremasnya.  
  
  
“Mungkin kamu belum tahu seperti apa kehidupan yang dijalani Chii 13 tahun ini. Tapi Chii hampir menikah namun terpaksa dibatalkan karena Chii nggak mungkin bisa membahagiakan calon suaminya, karena perasaan bersalah itulah Chii akhirnya memilih berpisah…” Kaori lalu menatap Ohno.  
“ _Apa kamu akan meninggalkannya juga kali ini?_ ” Ohno terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kaori, namun dia hanya tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Kaori.  
  
“Tenang saja Kaori, sampai kapan pun. Aku akan mendampingi Chii. Dan akan kupastikan Chii nggak akan berpisah dariku. Kali ini aku yang akan membahagiakannya, dan aku akan membuat Chii merasa dibutuhkan kembali. Aku akan mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Chii. _Percayalah…_ ” Jawab Ohno mantap.  
Kaori tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Kini dia yakin bahwa pilihan Airin tidak salah, walau dia nggak berharap Airin meninggal namun dia bersyukur karena artinya Ichigo mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kali ini.  
  
“Kalau begitu aku akan melihat Chii dulu.” Kata Ohno lembut, Kaori mengangguk.  
“Kamu tenang aja, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan siang dan juga makan malam. Kamu temani Chii ya. Ah, Ohchan Chotto matte…” Ohno yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur lalu menoleh kearah Kaori. Kaori tersenyum lalu membungkuk.  
  
“Aku titip Chii mulai dari hari ini ya…” Ohno terkejut tapi lalu tersenyum lebar. Karena Ohno tahu Kaori telah menjaga Ichigo selama ini, dan dia kini dengan yakin menyerahkannya pada tangan Ohno. Dan ini sangat berarti bagi Ohno, karena Ohno tahu Kaori adalah segalanya buat Ichigo. Ohno balas membungkuk.  
“Serahkan saja padaku, Kaori-chan…” Jawab Ohno. Setelah memberikan Kaori senyuman untuk meyakinkan Kaori, Ohno lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kaori sangat lega karena kali ini dia yakin Ohno bisa menjaganya. Dan dia berharap nggak ada masalah lagi dalam kehidupan Ichigo setelah ini.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

  
_*Warning NC-21, back off if you don't want to read*_

  
Ichigo sedang menggeliat dan mengusap matanya ketika melihat Ohno memasuki kamarnya. Kenangan tadi malam kembali teringat dan dia dengan reflek menutup kepalanya dengan selimut karena malu dan juga takut. Lalu dia merasakan tempat tidurnya bergerak, Ichigo tahu kalau Ohno sudah naik keatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo tidak merasakan gerakan apapun dan mengira Ohno telah jatuh tertidur. Saat itulah dia perlahan membuka selimutnya dan menemukan Ohno sedang menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ohno, tapi Ichigo tahu pasti berhubungan dengannya. Ohno lalu menatapnya ketika merasakan selimut Ichigo bergerak, Ichigo terkesiap karena ketahuan memperhatikan Ohno. Dia berniat menarik kembali selimutnya lagi ketika kali ini Ohno berhasil menahannya.  
  
Mereka berdua saling menatap dan saling membaca satu sama lain. Ichigo nggak tahu apa yang dicari Ohno didalam matanya namun entah mengapa Ichigo justru mendapatkan mata Ohno penuh kelembutan dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia heran, apakah Ohno nggak merasa jijik mengetahui Ichigo pernah diperkosa orang, _walaupun cuma hampir tapi…_ Ichigo sendiri merasa dirinya sangat kotor dan rasa apapun yang membuat dirinya sendiri terasa tidak menarik. Ohno melihat itu, dan dia nggak suka sama sekali mengetahui Ichigo merendahkan dirinya sendiri. _Dan dirinya benar-benar akan membunuh orang yang telah membuat mata Ichigo seperti ini_ , sumpah Ohno dalam hati.  
  
  
Ohno lalu menunduk dan mencium kening Ichigo lembut, lalu pipinya, kemudian kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya keningnya dan terus hingga dia merasakan Ichigo mulai santai serta menikmati siksaan bibir Ohno karena sama sekali tidak menyentuh bibir Ichigo. Dan Ichigo yang merasa Ohno hanya menggodanya mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit karena tak sabar dan juga mulai gelisah. Ohno hanya menyeringai namun akhirnya dia menghentikan menggoda Ichigo dan mulai mengklaim bibir lembut Ichigo. Dan Ichigo menyambutnya dengan bahagia dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Ohno.  
Ohno lalu mulai menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi dirinya dan Ichigo namun tidak sedikit pun dia melepaskan kontak pada bibir istrinya. Ichigo nggak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi namun entah mengapa Ohno memperlakukannya begitu berbeda, _begitu lembut._ Tangan Ohno perlahan mulai meraba pundak Ichigo, lengannya serta pinggangnya namun Ohno sama sekali tidak menyentuh pahanya. Ohno seakan menghindari itu dan ingin Ichigo menikmati belaiannya terlebih dahulu. Ichigo nggak tahu kalau bisa menikmati semua ini dengan santai dan penuh kelembutan. Seakan waktu bukan masalah buat mereka, walau Ichigo akan belajar nantinya namun dia benar-benar nggak tahan dengan siksaan Ohno.  
  
Tiba-tiba Ohno menarik Ichigo dan membawanya berguling sehingga posisi mereka berubah. Ohno yang kini berada dibawah Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut ketika akhirnya dia terduduk diperut Ohno. Ohno hanya tersenyum lalu berbisik dibibirnya.  
“Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku akan melakukannya jika kamu yang memintaku.” Goda Ohno, walaupun Ichigo terlihat malu dan ragu namun akhirnya dia mulai mencoba.  
Dia memulai dengan mencium Ohchan dibibirnya, lalu dihidungnya, dimatanya dipipinya lalu disepanjang dagunya dimana rambut halus wajah Ohno berada, lalu karena penasaran melihat reaksi Ohno Ichigo lalu menikmati leher Ohno dan merasakan denyutnya disana, lalu menikmati jakunnya yang selalu menggoda Ichigo untuk tahu rasanya seperti apa setiap kali melihatnya bergerak. Ichigo melakukannya dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu namun bagi Ohno ini seperti sebuah siksaan yang terasa nikmat.  
  
Ichigo merasakan kegelisahan Ohno dan dia cukup terkejut bahwa Ohno merasa gelisah karena sentuhannya dan itu menimbulkan keberanian pada diri Ichigo. Dia lalu perlahan dengan mulai lebih berani membuka kancing baju Ohno satu demi satu. Walau Ohno lebih suka agar Ichigo menarik lepas bajunya dengan paksa namun Ohno berusaha bertahan, karena dia tahu Ichigo membutuhkannya lebih dari dirinya. Setelah Ichigo berhasil membuka bajunya dia bertemu dengan dada bidang suaminya. Dia benar-benar terkesima dan mulai menyentuh lembut dada Ohno dan merabanya lembut dengan perasaan penasaran dan takjub secara bersamaan.  
  
Ohno berusaha menahan dirinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram kain seprai dibawahnya. Ichigo yang belum menyadari akibatnya bagi Ohno sentuhan Ichigo, perlahan dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh dada Ohno dan terkejut mendengar nada terkesiap dari mulut Ohno. Ichigo lalu melihat kearah Ohno dan bertemu dengan mata Ohno yang penuh dengan hasrat namun terlihat lembut, seakan memuji apa yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Dan tatapan itu membuat Ichigo semakin berani dia lalu menggantikan jarinya dengan lidahnya. Dan mulai menikmatinya ketika mendengar Ohno mendesah dan bergetar karena sentuhan lidahnya. Ichigo mulai semakin berani dengan bergantian memainkan dada Ohno lalu perlahan mulai menikmati perut serta abs Ohno dengan jari dan lidahnya. Kini Ohno mulai meletakkan satu tangannya pada kepala Ichigo untuk memberikan dorongan agar Ichigo melanjutkan hingga tempat dimana Ohno merasakan paling bergetar dan tak tertahankan.  
Ichigo yang mulai bangkit rasa percaya dirinya lalu menemukan ban celana Ohno, dia awalnya ragu-ragu lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menemukan Ohno sudah mengangkat separuh badannya dengan ditahan siku tangannya memperhatikan serta menunjukkan bahwa dia nggak keberatan kalau Ichigo melanjutkan. Dan Ichigo ingin semua ini untuk tidak berakhir, dia lalu menurunkan resleting celana Ohno lalu menarik celana panjangnya beserta celana dalamnya dan menemukan bagian diri Ohno yang baru kali ini Ichigo lihat.  
  
Ichigo nggak naif dia pernah melihat sebelumnya, namun dia nggak menyangka kalau milik Ohno lebih besar dan menegangkan. Antara takut, ragu serta penasaran Ichigo menyentuhnya. Dan sekali lagi Ohno merasakan ketahanan dirinya diuji, Ichigo terlihat ragu-ragu memegangnya namun setelah dia yakin kalau dia tidak menyakiti Ohno dia mulai menggerakkannya dengan sedikit ceroboh dan ragu. Namun tetap saja hal itu menyiksa Ohno, Ichigo semakin percaya diri ketika melihat wajah Ohno mulai terlihat tak tertahankan. Dan entah keberanian dari mana lagi namun milik Ohno sungguh menggoda Ichigo untuk menikmatinya lebih. Maka dia pun menyentuh sedikit milik Ohno dengan ujung lidahnya, dan terkejut mendapatkan Ohno mulai berteriak kecil. Ichigo semakin berani dan dia yang awalnya hanya sekedar mencicipi kini mulai benar-benar menikmatinya. Walau awalnya terasa aneh, namun lama-lama terasa nikmat.  
  
Ohno mulai mendesis karena merasakan lidah Ichigo yang awalnya ragu-ragu kini menggunakan mulutnya yang kecil dan mulai menikmati Ohno. Dan saat itulah Ohno tahu dia nggak mungkin menahannya lagi.  
Ohno lalu mengangkat kepala Ichigo untuk lepas darinya dengan suara ‘pop dan Ohno langsung menikmati rasa dirinya dalam mulut Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasakan gairah yang sama dengan Ohno terlihat senang melihat Ohno kehilangan kendali karenanya. Karena itu ketika Ohno akhirnya menarik tali jubahnya dan menemukan tubuh Ichigo Ia lalu perlahan meletakkan Ichigo dengan lembut keatas kasur tanpa melepaskan kontak darinya.  
  
Ichigo yang kini tahu kalau dia sendiri mampu membuat Ohno kehilangan kendali dan rasa percaya dirinya mulai timbul karena itu dia mulai merasakan tubuhya lebih rileks ketika Ohno perlahan meremas dadanya dan mencicipinya hingga Ichigo nggak sadar kalau dirinya berteriak hingga dia dengan reflek menutupnya agar tidak berteriak. Ohno menyeringai mendengarnya Ia kemudian mendekati wajah Ichigo seraya melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari mulutnya dan menciumnya dengan keras namun tetap lembut serta berbisik.  
“Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Chii, Aku ingin mendengar ketika kamu memanggil namaku. Aku ingin melihatmu melepaskan semuanya untukku Chii. Jadi kumohon jangan ditahan ya…”  Pinta Ohno lembut.  
Setelah berkata itu Ohno lalu kembali menjelajahi leher Ichigo serta pundak lembut Ichigo yang membuat Ohno nggak bisa berhenti mengaguminya terutama dua buah dada Ichigo yang tidak terlalu besar namun begitu pas dan tepat ditangannya. Dan dia senang mendengar suara Ichigo menikmati sentuhannya.  
Dengan perlahan tanpa berhenti membelai lembut dada Ichigo atau apapun bagian Ichigo yang bisa disentuhnya Ohno mulai turun menuju perutnya yang rata, namun Ohno berharap suatu hari nanti Ichigo akan mengandung anak mereka, seringai Ohno membayangkannya dengan senang, dia pun mulai mencium pinggang serta pinggul Ichigo dan mulai merasakan kegelisahan karena gairah bukan karena ketakutan.  
  
Dan akhirnya Ohno menemukan yang dia cari dan mulai mencicipi lembah diantara kedua paha Ichigo. Dan Ichigo menjerit lebih keras kali ini, dia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya ketika Ohno menyentuhkan lidahnya disana. Ichigo merasa dirinya terguncang perasaan yang sangat sulit dilukiskan dan dimulai bergetar dan mengeluh panjang ketika merasakan seperti sebuah aliran seperti listrik mengguncang tubuhnya.  
  
  
Ohno hanya diam tidak berkata apapun, ketika dia tahu Ichigo sudah melewatinya Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat senang menemukan Ichigo tersenyum senang. Ohno lalu mendekati Ichigo dan mencium wajah Ichigo lembut lalu mencium bibir Ichigo. Ichigo membalas sama bergairahnya dengan Ohno dan kakinya mulai bergelung tidak sabar, kali ini Ohno menyentuh dirinya dengan jarinya yang lentik. Mata Ohno menatap Ichigo dan Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkabut karena gairah. Setelah Ichigo merasakan puncak untuk pertama kali kini badannya lebih santai dan terlihat mulai menikmati sentuhan tangan Ohno. Ohno tahu walau Ichigo terlihat sudah nyaman namun dia pasti sedang berusaha mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang pasti akan dia rasakan Ohno lalu berbisik lembut.  
  
“Chii, kamu percaya padaku?”  
Ichigo berusaha menatap mata Ohno, dan dia melihat kesungguhan pada mata Ohno. Ichigo lalu mengangguk.  
  
“Iya, aku percaya padamu…”  
Ohno mencium lembut bibir Ohno, dan perlahan dia mulai memposisikan dirinya didepan Ichigo.  Dan sekali lagi Ichigo merasakan rasa perih yang dulu pernah dirasakannya.  
  
Ohno menyadari kalau Ichigo menegang, Ohno lalu berusaha menahan dirinya dan mulai membelai lembut lengan serta tubuhnya dan sesekali membelai dadanya yang mulai sensitive dan nggak lupa dia mencium bibir Ichigo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Ichigo menancapkan jarinya dipundak Ohno namun Ohno berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya karena dia tahu Ichigo yang paling merasakan sakit saat ini. Dan perlahan walau terasa lama namun akhirnya Ohno berhasil melewatinya dan Ichigo kini sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali.  
  
Walaupun Ohno ingin segera bergerak namun dia tahu dia harus membiarkan Ichigo membiasakan dirinya didalamnya. Ichigo lalu menatap mata Ohno dan mengangguk ketika melihat Ohno meminta ijinnya untuk bergerak. Ohno perlahan mulai bergerak, Ichigo masih merasakan perih namun berkat tangan serta mulut Ohno Ichigo kembali merasakan gairah yang sama kembali menerjangnya. Dan Ohno perlahan mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Ohno yang mulai merasakan ambang batasnya mulai meremas dada Ichigo dan memperdalam ciumannya.  
  
“Chii… Oh Tuhan Chii… Chii…” Desah Ohno berkali-kali memanggil nama Ichigo, Ichigo yang juga mulai kembali merasakan puncaknya mulai memanggil-manggil nama suaminya.  
  
“Toshi… Toshii… mmm, Toshiii…!!” Teriaknya ketika sebuah sinar seakan menyinarinya ketika getaran puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya dan saat bersamaan Ichigo merasa Ohno bergerak lebih cepat dan memanggil namanya dengan desahan yang panjang dan menggetarkan. Nggak lama kemudian Ohno berbaring lemah di atas Ichigo namun tidak memberatkan Ichigo.  
  
  
Mereka hanya diam namun Ichigo merasakan seperti sebuah beban berat terangkat dari tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut karenanya. Ohno yang perlahan bergerak lalu dengan mata masih terpejam menarik badan Ichigo yang masih basah karena peluh kedalam pelukannya lalu mencium kening Ichigo. Ichigo merasa bahagia sekali dan perlahan matanya pun ikut terpejam menikmati kehangatan serta debaran jantung mereka yang mulai melambat.

_*ending NC-21, Still read it? XD, already told you... fufufu...*_

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

  
  
Ichigo terbangun ketika mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Dia lalu melihat kalau hari telah menjelang sore. Ichigo kemudian mendengar suara Kaori mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyiapkan makanan. Ichigo nggak tahu apa Kaori mendengar percintaan mereka atau tidak namun Ichigo bahagia dan dia nggak peduli kalau Kaori akan menggodanya.  
Ichigo lalu mendongak dan menemukan Ohno masih tertidur, dia lalu perlahan mencium dagu serta apapun yang bisa dia cium dari suaminya itu dan seperti dugaannya Ohno menggumam dan terbangun. Dia melihat Ohno akan bergelung lagi namun kali ini Ichigo menahannya.  
  
“Wakey wakey sleepy head, Kaori nyariin kita tuh…” Goda Ichigo. Ohno mulai membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Ichigo. Ohno lalu mencium bibirnya dan Ichigo dengan senang hati menerimanya.  
  
“Bagaimana keadaaanmu? Aku harap aku nggak membuatmu kesakitan?” Kata Ohno dengan tersipu, dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mencium Ohno lagi.  
  
“Well kurasa itu nggak bisa disangkal bukan? Kamu tenang aja Toshi, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas pengertian serta kelembutanmu ya.”  
Kali ini Ichigo yang tersipu dan Ohno hanya menyeringai senang menikmati saat yang membahagiakan ini. Ohno lalu mulai duduk dan berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya setelah tidur hanya dengan satu posisi lalu mulai beranjak tanpa malu memperlihatkan miliknya. Ichigo yang teringat apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut tanpa dapat berbuat banyak.  
  
Ohno heran namun akhirnya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang mulai merasa malu. Namun dia bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Ichigo dia lalu duduk disamping tempat tidurnya dan mencium kening Ichigo.  
“Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandinya duluan. Ah dan satu lagi, kamu sangat hebat untuk orang yang baru pertama kali bercinta Chii. Sungguh…” Goda Ohno.  
  
Ohno berhasil menghindari lemparan bantal Ichigo dan terkekeh menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Ichigo yang terlihat kesal tapi juga senang mengetahui kalau suaminya menikmatinya seperti juga dirinya. Kini dia kembali bergelung dan tersenyum kecil membayangkan tubuh sempurna suaminya basah disiram air shower. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin bergabung, namun dia masih agak malu. _Lagi pula masih banyak waktu untuk mereka bukan?_ Ichigo lalu mulai mengenakan jubah kamarnya dan mulai merapikan tempat tidur mereka dan terlihat lega ketika menemukan sebercak darah diatas seprai mereka.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

  
  
Ichigo dengan masih mengenakan jubah kamarnya berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Kaori sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kaori serasa mendengar langkah seseorang dan tersenyum lembut menemukan wajah ceria Ichigo.  
  
“Well well well aku harusnya menyiapkan cake untuk acara kali ini… Tapi maaf itu harus menyusul.” Goda Kaori, Ichigo hanya terkekeh walaupun wajahnya tersipu mendengarnya. Ia perlahan mendekati Kaori dan memeluknya. Kaori tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik dan memeluk Ichigo.  
  
“Terima kasih Kaori…”  
“Mmm… Untuk apa?” Ichigo mengangkar wajahnya untuk menatap lembut mata Kaori.  
“Untuk memastikan aku tetap hidup. Sehingga aku punya kesempatan menemukan cinta sejatiku. Terima kasih ya…” Kaori berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun matanya tetap berkaca-kaca karenanya. Kaori lalu mencium lembut kening Ichigo dan kembali memeluknya.  
“Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai neechanmu bukan? Lagipula sedikit banyak aku yang membuatmu terlibat dalam semua urusan ini. Terutama aku yang memperkenalkanmu dengan dunia otomotif. Jadi aku hanya memastikan aku nggak membuatmu terluka lebih dalam lagi. Aku hanya melindungimu sayang… Dan kini… Aku bisa bernafas lebih lega melihatmu bahagia seperti ini.”  
Ichigo memeluk Kaori dengan erat. Dia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada wanita muda didepannya ini. Dan dia tahu dia telah berhutang banyak pada Kaori. Bahkan Kaori lupa membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia. Ichigo tersenyum kecil, _kali ini aku akan memastikan Kaori merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang._ Batinnya senang.  
  
Ohno yang baru saja selesai mandi kini tersenyum lembut kearah Ichigo dan Kaori. Ohno tahu Ichigo sangat dekat dengan Kaori dan Ohno beruntung Kaori mau menerimanya. Ohno lalu perlahan mendekati keduanya dan bertemu dengan mata Kaori diatas kepala Ichigo. Ohno yang sempat sekilas mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa bersuara mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Kaori membalasnya dengan senyuman.

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another NC-21... For now... :)

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

**CHAPTER X**

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Sejak hari itu semua berubah bagi Ichigo. Ohno bersikap begitu lembut dan mendahulukan kepentingan Ichigo daripada dirinya. Ichigo mulai menyadari kenapa Ohno bersikap seperti itu. Tapi dia sendiri nggak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Kesibukan keduanya sejak hari itu pun mulai berubah. Ichigo yang mulai kembali sehat kini ingin lebih terlibat dengan perusahaan milik keluarganya yang telah diserahkan kepada Sho oleh Ohno. Dan Ichigo sangat senang menemukan Sho telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat dia harapkan sejak dulu, karena dia tahu Sho anak yang sangat cerdas. Dan Ichigo bersyukur dugaannya tepat.

Sho selalu tersipu setiap kali Ichigo memujinya, walau jujur suatu kali tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo Sho menyatakan kepada Ohno kalau dia dulu amat sangat menyukai Venus bahkan kini pun dia juga menyukai sosok Ichigo. Namun dia bersyukur karena dia tahu Ohno lebih bisa menjaganya daripada dirinya. Ohno tersenyum senang mendengar kejujuran Sho, Ohno bahkan lebih tenang dan percaya menyerahkan Ichigo pada Sho ketika Ichigo pergi ke kantor, karena dia tahu kalau Sho akan mampu menjaganya.

Ichigo yang masih terpikirkan karena sifat Ohno yang selalu menunggu dirinya meminta mulai menggelisahkannya, karena jujur Ichigo masih malu namun dia juga mengharapkan Ohno lebih berinisiatif seperti awal kebersamaan mereka dulu, dan dia merasa malam ini waktu yang tepat. Karena Ohno berniat mengunjungi salah satu pabrik mereka di Taiwan selama seminggu dan Ichigo tahu dia akan sangat kehilangan dan merindukan suaminya.

 

Perlahan sebelum Ohno pulang Ichigo telah menyiapkan sebuah makan malam romantis berdasarkan saran Kaori. Dia bahkan mengenakan gaun malam yang nggak mungkin Ichigo gunakan diluar rumah karena amat sangat tipis dan mengundang daya khayal setiap pria melihat tubuh Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tahu nggak mungkin Ohno mampu menolak semua itu _, toh suaminya itu juga manusia bukan?_ Batinnya geli. Ia berharap kali ini semua berjalan seperti harapannya.

Setelah dia merasa persiapan makan malamnya sudah siap dia lalu bergegas menyiapkan dirinya. Sebelumnya Ichigo sempat menghubungi Ohno kalau dirinya sudah dalam perjalanan, dan itu artinya Ichigo hanya punya waktu 15 menit. Ia bergegas mandi dan tidak lupa melumuri tubuhnya dengan lotion sehingga kulitnya terlihat lebih lembut. Dan sedikit minyak wangi kesukaannya dibeberapa titik yang pasti akan membuat tubuh Ichigo semakin harum.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

  ** _*warning another NC-21, fufufu...*_**

Ohno perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan badan letih. Persiapan hari ini sangat melelahkannnya. Dan dia benar-benar bersyukur dapat pulang lebih cepat malam ini. Dan dia malam ini berniat untuk tidur cepat. Namun dia terkejut ketika menyadari apartemennya lebih gelap dari biasanya dan sempat khawatir apa apartemennya mati lampu. Saat dia akan menyalakan lampu dia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dari ruang tengah dan dia tahu kalau itu cahaya lilin. Karena rasa penasaran Ohno memanggil Ichigo.

 

“ _Aku di dapur Toshi…!_ ” Teriak Ichigo. Ohno mulai berjalan tanpa luput memperhatikan kenapa rumahnya terasa begitu wangi _bunga mawar?_

“Chii… Sebenarnya ada apa i… _ni?_ ” Ohno terperangah tak menyangka, menemukan Ichigo berdiri membelakanginya dengan gaun hitam satin yang benar-benar menantang kewarasan seorang pria.

Gaun Ichigo memang panjang hingga menyapu lantai, namun belahan punggungnya mencapai batas _pinggangnya_ dan jika tidak hati-hati Ohno tahu belahan itu bisa mencapai pinggulnya dan entah apa yang dapat terlihat lebih dari lekuk punggung Ichigo, _erang Ohno_. Ohno menyadari sejak malam itu mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain menyentuh, membelai dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain atau hanya sekedar foreplay. Karena sekali lagi Ohno nggak ingin membuat Ichigo ketakutan melihat Ohno lepas kendali. Karena jujur Ichigo benar-benar mampu membuat Ohno tidak bisa menahan diri dan dia nggak ingin hal itu membangkitkan trauma Ichigo kembali.

 

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ohno Ichigo menyeringai senang mendengar erangan Ohno, karena dia memang sengaja membelakangi Ohno karena tahu benar efek apa yang akan didapatkannya jika Ohno melihat punggungnya. Ichigo perlahan menoleh dan tersenyum puas melihat mata Ohno penuh dengan hasrat. Ichigo kemudian berbalik dan dia tahu kalau Ohno akan mulai membelalakan matanya. Karena tidak hanya belahan belakang gaunnya yang menantang namun belahan depan gaunnya yang sekilas memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang lembut dibalik gaun tersebut, dan itu telah membuat Ohno nggak mampu memejamkan matanya lagi. Ichigo sendiri sempat terkejut ketika Kaori membawakan gaun tersebut. Dia nggak tahu bagaimana Kaori bisa menemukan gaun tersebut (dan nggak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang benar-benar memakainya) namun dia kini sangat bersyukur meminta saran kepada Kaori karena sepertinya ini mulai berhasil.

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo perlahan mulai berjalan menuju Ohno dengan jalan sedikit dibuat-buat agar Ohno dapat sekilas melihat belahan tubuhnya yang lain dan juga agar Ohno menyadari satu hal. Bahwa selain gaun yang bisa dibilang hanya pakaian setengah jadi menurut Ichigo, _tidak ada selembar benang_ pun dibalik gaunnya. Ichigo kemudian berdiri dengan wajah hanya beberapa centi didepan Ohno lalu perlahan mulai membuka dasi Ohno yang sudah dilonggarkan oleh Ohno sendiri dengan cara sexy dan sangat menggoda. Ohno mulai bergetar menahan nafsu ketika mulai menghirup campuran wangi mawar serta wangi tubuh Ichigo dan tanpa dapat berfikir lagi mungkin karena disebabkan dirinya yang sudah lelah Ohno lalu menunduk dan mengklaim bibir Ichigo yang merekah menggodanya. Ichigo hanya melonjak gembira dalam dirinya ketika merasakan lidah Ohno menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan sesekali beradu dengan lidah Ichigo, mendominasinya.

Ichigo merasa dadanya begitu penuh karena hasrat yang mulai ditimbulkan oleh lidah Ohno, dengan sensual dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, merapat dengan tepat pada tubuh Ohno, dan Ohno dengan senang hati merangkul pinggul Ichigo dan tangan yang satunya meraba punggung Ichigo yang telah menggodanya sejak tadi. Ichigo mengerang geli namun terasa nikmat secara bersamaan, kedua tangannya merangkul leher Ohno dan Ohno memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dapat mengakses mulut Ichigo lebih dalam.

 

Mereka baru melepaskan diri ketika Ohno tahu Ichigo mulai kehabisan udara, mereka hanya melepaskan diri dan menatap ke dalam mata mereka masing-masing dan bahagia menemukan hasrat yang sama di kedua mata mereka. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

“ _Okaeri… Satoshi…_ ” Ohno tersenyum lalu menunduk untuk mengklaim pundak Ichigo dan menjawab lembut.

“ _Tadaima… Chiisai…_ ” Dan Ichigo dengan pasrah menerima dominasi Ohno.

 

Dia sendiri nggak terkejut menemukan dirinya dalam gendongan Ohno dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Ichigo tahu Ia telah berkali-kali digendong Ohno. Namun ini yang kedua kalinya dia sadar dan dapat memandang lembut kearah Ohno. Ohno lalu meletakkan Ichigo ditengah kamar mereka.

Dan seperti juga diluar kamar mereka, maka dikamar mereka pun telah dibuat Ichigo temaram tanpa cahaya lampu sedikit pun kecuali dari luar jendela mereka serta beberapa lilin beraroma mawar. Ohno mendirikan Ichigo dan menatap serta merapikan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya, perlahan Ohno menciumnya. Dan dengan sekali sentuh Ohno menggeser bagian atas gaun istrinya yang sangat menggodanya sejak tadi sehingga gaun tersebut berkumpul tepat dipinggul Ichigo. Ohno mundur sedikit untuk melihat efeknya.

Dan Ohno tahu dia kini benar-benar yakin seperti apa bidadari itu. Karena dia telah melihat salah satunya berdiri tepat didepannya. Dengan kulit yang terlihat lembut berkat lotion serta peluh yang mulai hadir karena hasrat mereka membuat tubuh Ichigo terlihat bersinar karena cahaya lilin dan terlihat berwarna kuning keemasan. Ohno tahu dia nggak mungkin bisa melupakan sosok Ichigo malam ini, dan juga selamanya.

 

Ichigo mulai bergetar hebat karena tatapan Ohno, serasa tangan Ohno sendiri yang telah membelai tubuhnya tanpa sadar. Dan perlahan Ichigo mulai meraba dirinya membuat Ohno mau nggak mau mengikuti kemana arah tangan Ichigo bergerak. Saat Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggulnya dia menatap mata Ohno. Dan Ohno tanpa berkata apapun hanya mengangguk kecil, Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan dengan sekali sentak dirinya kemudian menurunkan gaunnya sehingga tak ada selembar helai kain pun melekat pada tubuhnya kini.

Ohno tahu lembaran gaun Ichigo terakhir menjadi pertahanan terakhir Ohno juga. Kini Ohno dengan agak tergesa mendekati tubuh Ichigo dan Ichigo yang telah mengantisipasinya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Ohno dan kembali menikmati bibir Ohno. Kini Ohno nggak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, walaupun dia tahu dia harus perlahan namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan Ichigo nggak keberatan karena dia percaya. Ohno nggak akan menyakitinya.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Perlahan Ohno mulai menyetir Ichigo agar mendekati tempat tidur mereka. Ketika merasakan belakang kaki Ichigo telah menyentuh pinggir tempat tidur mereka, perlahan Ohno mendudukkan Ichigo dipinggir tempat tidur mereka. Ohno tetap berdiri dan memperhatikan tubuh menggoda Ichigo, dengan tetap memandangnya Ohno mulai melepas dasinya dan melemparnya entah kemana karena dia nggak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo yang nggak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya menjilat bibirnya mengantisipasi apapun yang akan dilakukan Ohno. Dan lidah itu telah membuat Ohno bergetar hebat. Ohno berlutut didepan Ichigo sehingga Ichigo kini agak menunduk menatap mata Ohno.

Ohno mendekati Ichigo dan berlutut diantara kedua paha Ichigo. Ichigo mulai memerah karena merasa terekpos posisinya namun dia nggak mampu berbuat apa-apa, Ohno meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kedua lutut Ichigo dan bergerak mendekati Ichigo sehingga mau nggak mau kedua kaki Ichigo terbuka lebar sejauh yang dia mampu. Perlahan tangan Ohno mulai meraba kearah kedua paha Ichigo menuju pinggang Ichigo dan samping dadanya namun dia tidak berhenti sebelum meletakkannya pada kepala Ichigo untuk menyetir kepala Ichigo menunduk kearahnya. Dan mereka kembali berciuman.

 

Ichigo mulai menyadari tangan Ohno mulai bergerak membelai lembut lengannya, punggungnya, pinggang serta pahanya namun dia tidak sekali pun mendekatkan tangannya kearah dimana Ichigo merasa dirinya paling ingin disentuh. Dan Ohno sepertinya sengaja menghindarinya, namun kini tangannya mulai meraba perut Ichigo dan naik kedadanya. Perlahan mulai meremas keduanya yang telah menggoda Ohno sehingga Ohno melupakan apa keinginan awalnya ketika Ia pulang ke rumah.

Ohno perlahan mulai meninggalkan bibir Ichigo, dan Ichigo mulai tidak dapat berfikir setiap kali Ohno menjejakkan lidah serta bibirnya yang hangat ke setiap tubuh Ichigo yang dilaluinya. Ichigo merasakan sedikit sengatan dijembatan pundak dan lehernya. Dia akan menyadarinya nanti setelah dia bercermin apa yang telah dilakukan Ohno padanya. Namun Ohno tidak berhenti disitu, dia kembali turun dan mulai menikmati dada Ichigo.

 

Lidahnya mulai membelai lembut serta sesekali mengulum dan mengigitnya lembut dan Ichigo nggak mampu menahan erangannya.

“Nnng… Nnng… Ttoo..shii… Ng…” Erangnya.

Ohno tersenyum senang ketika menatap wajah Ichigo yang mulai tidak terkendali. Erangan Ichigo semakin keras ketika merasakan tangan Ohno mulai bergerak turun.

 

“Ah Ah Toshi… A a..Aaaa….”  Erangnya lega ketika merasakan tangan Ohno menangkup dirinya, perlahan jarinya mulai menggodanya menyentuhnya merabanya bahkan sedikit mencubitnya. Ichigo sedikit meringis tapi dia menyukai sensasinya. Namun Ohno nggak ingin berhenti disitu. Nggak lama bibir serta lidahnya mulai menggantikan jarinya dan Ichigo nggak mampu lagi menahan jeritannya.

“Toshi Toshi… Aaaa… Toshi… Ngg… Aaaku… Akuuu… Toshiiii….!!!” Teriak Ichigo merasakan puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan Ohno tersenyum senang, dia ingin Ichigo merasakannya lagi. Ichigo kini membuka matanya yang berkabut dan menunduk menatap Ohno yang agak menjauhinya. Ichigo lalu mencium lembut serta merasakan dirinya dalam mulut Ohno.

Ketika dia sudah merasakan dirinya dalam lidah Ohno menghilang Ichigo lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ohno, dengan tersenyum malu dia lalu meraba baju Ohno yang masih lengkap.

 

“Kamu curang ya… Aku sendiri yang nggak pakai baju.” Kata Ichigo dengan tersipu.

Ohno terkekeh geli lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian mulai menarik bajunya dari balik celananya dan mulai membuka kancingnya, setelah Ichigo yakin Ohno sudah membuka semua kancing bajunya Ichigo mulai membantu melepaskannya. Tapi Ichigo tidak hanya sekedar membantu. Bibirnya pun mulai mencium tepat dibawah telinga Ohno yang sensitif dan membelai daun telinga Ohno dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Ohno bergetar merasakan sensasi geli namun nikmat itu. Tangan Ichigo pun perlahan mulai meraba dada Ohno yang sangat dikaguminya. Ichigo terkadang nggak habis pikir bagaimana dada suaminya bisa begitu bidang dan rubuhnya begitu atletis padahal Ichigo nggak pernah melihat suaminya berolahraga atau pun sebangsanya untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap ideal dan bugar. Ichigo lalu menunduk dan menemukan dada Ohno yang dia cari dan tersenyum kecil mendengar erangan Ohno.

 

“Chiii… mmm…. Nnggg… Aah… Chii…!!” Erang Ohno ketika Ichi menggigit serta menjilat dan mengkulum dadanya.

Tangan Ichigo mulai memberanikan mendekati gundukan dibagian depan celana Ohno dimana Ichigo tahu disanalah tempat segala kenikmatan Ohno dan dirinya berada. Perlahan Ichigo menangkupkan tangannya dan sedikit meremas.

“Aaah Chiii…!!! Uuungg…” Erangnya agak keras merasakan gerakan tangan Ichigo yang mulai berirama dari balik celananya dan itu mulai membuat Ohno tidak sabar.

Ia perlahan mendorong wajah Ichigo dari pundaknya. Dan memberikan kecupan yang dalam pada bibirnya sebelum berdiri untuk melepaskan celananya.

Ichigo agak mundur sedikit sehingga dapat melihat Ohno melepaskan penghalang terakhir dari badannya dan tersenyum bahagia melihat diri Ohno yang menantang tepat didepannya. Ichigo selalu kagum melihatnya, karena jujur dia merasa milik Ohno sangat besar sepanjang Ichigo ketahui. Ohno merasa bangga melihat Ichigo terpesona melihat miliknya. Perlahan dia mulai mendekati Ichigo namun dia tidak berlutut seperti tadi dan Ichigo tahu apa yang diinginkan Ohno.

 

Ichigo kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membelai lembut paha Ohno dan perlahan mulai mendekati milik Ohno yang berdiri menantang. Pertama dia menyentuh lembut ujung kepalanya dengan ibu jarinya dan perlahan mendengar Ohno mendesis karenanya. Ichigo menatap Ohno yang kembali menatapnya dan perlahan mulai menjilat kepala Ohno.

“Nngg~… Chiiii… Nggg~…eunnggg~…. AAA…!!” Teriak Ohno terkesiap merasakan rasa hangat mulut Ichigo padanya.

Ichigo mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan satu tangannya menahan paha Ohno sedang yang satunya mengikuti gerakan mulutnya dan Ichigo sedikit menggumam sehingga Ohno mulai nggak mampu menahan dirinya lagi.

“Chii… hen…hen..tii…kaa~an… Aaaaku… Aaaa…!!”

Ohno sudah diambang batas namun Ichigo merasa belum puas sehingga dia malah menambah tekanan pada Ohno. Dan Ohno mulai merasa bola matanya membalik dan terlempar jauh kebelakang kepalanya karena merasakan kenikmatan menyiksa dari Ichigo.

“Chiii… ku… mohooo~oon… Aa~aku meng…inginkan…mu… ku..mohooon…”

Dengan susah payah Ohno memohon dan Ichigo tahu kalau Ohno sudah nggak mampu lagi dan dirinya pun sudah ingin merasakan Ohno pada dirinya. Dengan sedikit berat hati Ichigo melepasnya dan Ohno terlihat lega dan kembali berlutut karena mulai merasa lemas dan bergetar hebat kakinya menahan kenikmatan.

 

Sekali lagi Ohno mengklaim bibir Ichigo dan merasakan dirinya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat Ichigo. Ichigo agak heran namun Ohno hanya tersenyum lembut. Perlahan membalikkan Ichigo menghadap tempat tidur mereka dan berbisik dengan suara bergetar.

“Letakkan kedua tanganmu serta lututmu diatas tempat tidur.” Perintah Ohno lembut, dan Ichigo tahu apa yang diinginkan Ohno.

Dengan rasa penasaran juga takut namun Ichigo percaya pada Ohno. Ichigo mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan bagian bokongnya menghadap Ohno sehingga Ohno tersenyum senang melihat lubang berwarna pink kemerahan yang sangat menggoda Ohno. Setelah menjilat jari tengahnya, Ia perlahan memasukkan jarinya yang panjang kedalam tubuh Ichigo dan Ichigo mulai merasakan sensasi yang hampir sama seperti malam itu.

 

“Aaaa… Toooshiiii…!!” Teriaknya ketika perlahan jari Ohno meraba sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Ichigo nggak mampu menahan kepalanya untuk tegak dan menenggelamkannya keatas kasur. Ohno tahu kalau Ichigo sudah siap Ia lalu segera menggantikan jarinya dengan miliknya dan sekali lagi Ohno kembali menikmati kelembutan serta kehangatan milik Ichigo yang membuatnya ketagihan.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ohno terdiam sejenak begitu dia telah berada dalam diri Ichigo sepenuhnya. Dia lakukan terlebih untuk menenangkan dirinya karena dia benar-benar nggak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ohno mulai bergerak ketika merasakan Ichigo mulai bergerak seakan memberi perintah pada Ohno untuk melanjutkan. Ohno lalu mengeluarkan miliknya hingga hanya kepalanya yang tertinggal dan perlahan mendorong kearah Ichigo. Awalnya perlahan namun kemudian berubah seketika hingga Ohno sendiri nggak menyadari selain mendengar suara Ichigo semakin keras, sekeras dorongannya.

“AAAA…Aaah…aah aaah… Aaaah… Toshiiii…!!!” Teriak Ichigo ketika merasakan sebuah sengatan kecil dan Ohno tahu Ichigo nggak akan bertahan lama namun Ohno nggak ingin berakhir. Begitu dia merasa Ichigo mulai mencapai puncaknya lagi Ohno lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dan membiarkan dirinya serta Ichigo untuk kembali tenang.

 

Tangan serta jari Ichigo mulai bergetar sehingga dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur, walaupun dia telah lelah karena telah mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya namun dia tahu tugasnya belum selesai. Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan milik Ohno yang berdenyut kencang didepannya. Ichigo tahu dengan sedikit sentuhan Ohno akan keluar tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang lebih diinginkan Ohno. Ichigo lalu menatap Ohno dengan mata sayu karena lelah dan bergairah.

“Apa yang kamu ingin aku lakukan… _Sami?_ " Godanya.

Ohno terkejut mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya seperti itu lagi dengan suara menggoda. Perlahan Ohno memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan miliknya. Ohno tersenyum lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan menepuk lembut pahanya.

 

“Kemarilah…”

Ichigo mulai terduduk dan bergerak berdiri dengan langkah gontai namun dia kemudian perlahan berdiri didepan Ohno. Ohno lalu menarik tangannya dan menyentuh nadi tangannya dengan bibirnya dan mencium lembut perut Ichigo hingga Ichigo bergetar hebat. Perlahan Ohno mulai mendudukkan Ichigo dan memposisikan dirinya sekali lagi pada lubang milik Ichigo. Perlahan dengan menahan pinggang Ichigo sebisa mungkin dan Ichigo mencengkeram pundak Ohno mereka sekali lagi diam untuk menarik nafas panjang. Setelah dirasa cukup Ichigo pun mulai meraba dada Ohno dan tangannya mulai bergerak dan diam diatas paha Ohno. Lalu perlahan dengan ditumpu tangannya Ichigo mengangkat dirinya dan menjatuhkannya dengan keras dan itu mengundang Ohno untuk berteriak.

“AAA…!!!” Teriak Ohno.

Ichigo tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat dirinya namun kali ini Ohno menyambutnya ditengah jalan sehingga Ichigo mau nggak mau kembali berteriak.

“Ah Ah Ah Ah Ahahhah... Toshii… Ngng Aaha ahah…”

Ichigo mulai kembali merasakan dirinya bergetar dan Ohno tahu itu artinya Ichigo sudah semakin dekat dan kali ini Ohno ingin mereka merasakannya bersama.

 

“Chii…Ah sial… Chii… Oh Chiii~….!!!”

Ohno mulai nggak mampu menahan dirinya lagi dan Ichigo merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir padanya dan Ichigo tahu itu adalah sperma milik Ohno. Disaat Ohno mencapai puncak dengan masih bergerak sehingga Ichigo mau nggak mau kembali bergetar dan mulai mencengkeram erat pundak Ohno. Dan Ohno yang telah selesai kembali merasakan sensasi diremas dan dipijit miliknya dan dia tetap bergerak begitu juga Ichigo hingga keduanya benar-benar telah melewati masa orgasme.

**_*ending NC-21, fufufu... Masih mau lagi?*_ **

 

 

Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya pada leher Ohno dan Ohno memejamkan matanya menghirup wangi Ichigo sepuasnya. Dia akan benar-benar merindukan Ichigo jika dia harus pergi ke Taiwan. Setelah jantung serta nafas mereka sudah mulai kembali normal Ichigo heran mendengar Ohno tertawa. Ichigo lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Ohno yang terlihat senang.

“Kenapa kamu tertawa Toshi?”

“Maaf nggak bermaksud, tapi sungguh… Aku penasaran siapa yang telah punya ide agar kamu mengenakan gaun hitam sialan itu.” Ichigo membelalakan matanya.

“Are kamu nggak suka?” Tanya Ichigo nggak percaya, Ohno masih terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

“Nggak… Aku cuma membayangkan seperti apa tampangmu ketika pertama kali melihat gaun itu.” Ichigo terkejut namun akhirnya dia terkekeh juga.

“Hehehe… Aku tahu apa maksudmu… Aku juga terkejut sekali ketika Kaori memintaku untuk mengenakan gaun itu. Dia bilang dia sudah lama menyediakan gaun itu untuk hadiah pernikahanku. Well syukurlah itu berguna.” Ohno berhenti tertawa dan memandang Ichigo dengan mata tajam.

“Iya itu amat sangat berguna, dan aku sarankan kamu nggak menggunakannya _kecuali kamu berniat menggodaku._ Kamu paham itu Chii?” Ichigo tersenyum lembut melihat sifat posesif Ohno lalu menunduk untuk mencium lembut bibir lembut Ohno.

“Iya… Kamu tenang saja. Aku sendiri nggak yakin aku berani mengenakannya selain dirumah. Mmm… Toshi…?”

“Mmm… Nani…?” Ichigo kini kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Ohno.

 

“Cepatlah pulang ya…” Ohno tersenyum lembut, lalu memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

“Ung… Aku akan segera pulang begitu pekerjaanku selesai. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tinggal ya?” Kali ini Ichigo yang tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

 

Mereka hanya diam seperti itu menikmati kedekatan dan kemesraan mereka, sebelum akhirnya keduanya terkekeh mendengar suara perut Ohno yang berbunyi. Walaupun mereka berdua terutama Ohno sudah lelah namun mereka pun bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan sisa percintaan mereka, dan kali ini mereka mandi bersama. Dan dalam waktu singkat keduanya mulai menikmati makan malam yang sedianya Ichigo hidangkan sebelum percintaan mereka. _Namun bagaimana pun urutannya Ichigo sangat bahagia karena Ohno kali ini mulai berani menyentuhnya lagi_. Batin Ichigo bahagia dalam pelukan Ohno.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Minna aku pergi dulu ya…” Ucap Ohno sebelum menuju pesawat yang membawanya ke Taiwan.

“Hati-hati selama disana ya…” Kata Aiba ceria, Ohno mengangguk.

“Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya…” Kata Nino santai, Ohno hanya terkekeh namun juga mengangguk.

“Belikan titipanku ya Ohchan jangan lupa.” Kata Jun mengingatkan. Ohno menyeringai geli.

Ohno kini berhadapan dengan Sho dan Sho tahu dari tatapan Ohno apa yang dimintanya.

 

“Kamu tenang saja Satoshi-kun, kami akan menjaga Ichigo selama kamu pergi.” Ohno menepuk pundak Sho.

“Terima kasih Sho, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkamu.”

 

Kini Ohno berjalan menuju Ichigo yang menunggunya didekat pintu masuk. Ichigo berusaha untuk tegar namun tetap saja matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ichigo menggosok matanya dengan kesal karena merasa dirinya sangat lemah. Namun Ohno menarik tangannya dan menggeleng.

“Nanti matamu sakit.” Ichigo hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Ohno meletakkan tangannya pada dagu Ichigo lalu menyetirnya untuk menatapnya. Walau berat namun Ohno yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi.

“Aku hanya pergi sebentar, aku akan segera kembali.” Ichigo menatap mata Ohno.

“Janji?” Ohno tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Ichigo.

“Janji!” Walau terasa berat buat Ichigo untuk melepasnya pergi namun dia tahu ini harus dilakukannya.

Walaupun sebelum berangkat mereka sempat bercinta, baik setelah mereka terbangun dan didalam kamar mandi pun, bagi Ichigo maupun Ohno tetaplah kurang, hanya membuat perpisahan sementara mereka terasa berat dilalui.

 

“Segera pulang ya.” Mohon Ichigo, dan Ohno mengangguk mengerti. Terakhir kali dia mencium bibir Ichigo dengan lembut agar dia selalu ingat dengan lembutnya bibir Ichigo dan percintaan mereka tadi malam yang indah juga tadi pagi.

“ _Itte mairimasu…_ ” Kata Ohno lembut.

“ _Itte irrashai…_ ” Jawab Ichigo lembut.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ketika mereka menuju ke tempat parkir dimana mobil mereka diparkir mereka terkejut menemukan sebuah kotak sepatu berada diatas mobil mereka.

“Are… Siapa yang menaruh kotak ini diatas mobil sih?” Tanya Aiba heran.

“Woi hati-hati… Siapa tahu itu bom?” Kata Jun was-was.

“E? Bom? Untuk apa? Nggak ada kerjaan banget sih. Lagipula kalau emang bom nggak begitu dong naruhnya. Terlalu mencurigakan.” Kata Nino beralasan. Sho lalu perlahan mulai berjalan mendekati mobil lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat kotaknya dan terkejut ketika didalamnya menemukan.

 

“Cuma ada sebilah belati kok. Siapa yang menaruhnya disini.” Kata Sho heran berjalan mendekati mereka. Ketika mereka masih merasa heran dengan temuan mereka dan apa maksud dari belati ini tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Kaori berteriak.

 

“Chii? Ichigo?! Ichigo kenapa kamu? CHIII…!!!” Keempatnya berbalik dan terkejut menemukan Ichigo tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Kaori.

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it would be my last NC-21.... For now...  
> Klo ada inspirasi lagi, pasti q buatin lagi...  
> Sebenarnya ini request dari temen q, tapi gak bisa q taq disini, soalnya q juga gak tahu dmn dia skr... XD  
> Have fun next chap would be upload, tapi lanjutannya belum tahu kpn... XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen? What make Ichigo faint?  
> Ikutin terus y... This is just another journey... fufufu....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, rating turun jadi R...
> 
> Penuh dengan cacian dan makian, but it needed here...  
> Pasti ngerti deh klo udah baca...  
> Enjoy....

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  =============== **  
**

**CHAPTER XI**

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

**_Beberapa menit sebelumnya_ **

Ichigo sedang memperhatikan pesawat yang membawa Ohno pergi darinya untuk terakhir kalinya, hingga dia baru menyadari kalau tangan Kaori berada dipundaknya. Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Ayolah mari kita pulang, Ohchan hanya pergi seminggu apa kamu berniat menunggunya dibandara selama itu?” Goda Kaori dan mendapat pukulan keras dari Ichigo dipunggungnya dan membuat Kaori meringis tapi dia senang melihat ekpresi wajah Ichigo yang tersipu memerah.

“Apa kamu nggak bisa berhenti menggodaku Kaori?” Ichigo cemberut tapi itu membuatnya semakin manis dilihat. Dan Kaori tahu Ohno pun nggak akan tahan melihat Ichigo seperti itu.

 

“Maaf… Hanya rasanya saat seperti ini sudah lama aku tunggu dan aku nggak ingin kehilangan moment ini. Kamu tahu maksudku kan Chii?” Ichigo tersenyum lembut kini dan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua berjalan berangkulan menuju tempat parkir menyusul Jun, Nino, Aiba dan Sho yang sudah mendahului mereka berdua.

Ichigo nggak bisa berhenti bersyukur karena diberkati memiliki teman dan sahabat seperti mereka, dan yang terbesar adalah diberkati suami seperti Ohno. Ichigo perlahan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dia kembali teringat pelukan Ohno dan kini sudah sangat merindukannya. Dia merasa begitu penuh dan sangat bahagia jika berada didalam pelukan suaminya itu. Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo mendengar suara Aiba yang terdengar heran.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _“Are… Siapa yang menaruh kotak ini diatas mobil sih?”_ Tanya Aiba heran.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya terkejut lalu menoleh kearah mobil mereka, Ichigo pun melihat sebuah kotak sebesar kotak sepatu berada tepat diatas atap mobil mereka. Dan entah mengapa dia mulai merasakan perasaan aneh.

_“Woi hati-hati… Siapa tahu itu bom?”_ Kata Jun was-was.

Ichigo semakin was-was, bagaimana bisa ada bom diatas mobil mereka. Kaori pun menggenggam erat pundak Ichigo.

_“E? Bom? Untuk apa? Nggak ada kerjaan banget sih. Lagipula kalau emang bom nggak begitu dong naruhnya. Terlalu mencurigakan.”_ Kata Nino beralasan.

Ichigo membenarkan pemikiran Nino, dan begitu juga Sho karena perlahan Sho mulai mendekati mobilnya dan dengan agak ragu mengambil kotak tersebut. Dia masih agak was-was dan sempat bertukar pandang dengan mereka semua. Setelah mendapat persetujuan semuanya perlahan Sho membukanya dan terkejut.

 

 _“Cuma ada sebilah belati kok. Siapa yang menaruhnya disini.”_ Kata Sho heran berjalan mendekati mereka. Saat itulah Ichigo melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihat dan diketahui yang lain.

Ichigo mulai bergetar, Ichigo nggak menyangka kalau dia akan melihat belati itu lagi. Ketika mereka sedang melihat dan memikirkan siapa yang mengirim kotak tersebut. Sekelibat memori di masa lalu Ichigo kembali. Walaupun Ichigo berusaha melupakannya, Ichigo yakin dan jelas tahu benar _belati siapa itu_. Ichigo nggak menyadari kalau badannya mulai bergetar kencang dan perasaan berdenyut dikepalanya kembali dan menyerangnya dengan cepat. Ichigo nggak bisa bertahan lagi. Semua memori menekan kepalanya secara bersamaan dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dia mulai merasakan kepalanya melayang, samar Ia hanya mendengar Kaori berteriak.

 

_“Chii? Ichigo?! Ichigo kenapa kamu? CHIII…!!!”_

Ichigo ingin sekali menenangkan Kaori namun sepertinya badannya tidak bisa bereaksi seperti yang dia inginkan, sebelum dia menutup matanya dia sempat melihat wajah cemas Aiba, Nino, Jun dan Sho. Kemudian gelap pun datang menyelimutinya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**_Saat ini, di apartemen Ohno._ **

Aiba dan Sho mulai gelisah. Nino dan Jun hanya duduk di sofa namun mereka juga khawatir. Diatas meja mereka terdapat kotak sepatu dan sebilah belati didalamnya. Mereka mulai nggak sabar ketika akhirnya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan tidak lama Kaori dan dokter berjalan kearah mereka berempat.

“Terima kasih sensei anda mau datang kemari dalam waktu singkat.” Dokter tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

“Ohno-san hanya perlu istirahat, dia terlalu lelah sepertinya. Tapi saya nggak bisa berbicara banyak. Tolong kalau nanti dia siuman saya minta agar beliau segera menemui saya di rumah sakit, dan saya akan memeriksanya dengan lebih teliti.” Kaori mengangguk mengerti.

“Iya saya akan pastikan itu, terima kasih sensei.” Dokter tersebut mengangguk kepada Kaori dan juga keempat lainnya, dengan didampingi Jun dokter tersebut meninggalkan apartemen Ohno. Kaori kini duduk ditempat Jun tadi duduk dan mulai memijit jembatan hidungnya karena terasa pusing.

“Kaori-chan, apa kata sensei?” Tanya Sho khawatir. Tanpa membuka matanya Kaori menjawab.

“Sensei bilang kemungkinan Ichigo hanya shock dan juga kelelahan, namun untuk memastikan beliau meminta Chii untuk datang ke rumah sakit beliau. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.” Sho mengangguk mengerti. Namun kini Nino yang bergerak dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

“Kaori-chan… Apa tanpa kita ketahui Chii mengenali belati ini?” Kini Kaori membuka matanya dan menatap Nino lalu kotak sepatu itu. Ia lalu mengambil kotak tersebut dan perlahan membuka kotak tersebut.

Sekilas belati tersebut terlihat seperti belati biasa, namun apapun itu sepertinya Ichigo mengenali sesuatu. Dan itu yang masih jadi pertanyaan mereka juga Kaori. Kaori lalu perlahan mengangkat belati tersebut dan mulai memperhatikannya dengan lebih seksama. Entah mengapa, Kaori seperti mengenalinya di suatu tempat. Saat itulah sekelebat memori melintas dimata Kaori dan dia membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“ **MASAKA?! NGGAK MUNGKIN?!** ” Teriaknya nggak percaya. Aiba, Sho, Nino dan Jun heran melihat Kaori terkejut.

 

Kaori yang masih nggak percaya dengan sebuah kebetulan lalu mulai meneliti belati tersebut dengan seksama, berusaha mencari sebuah petunjuk, petunjuk apapun untuk membetulkan prasangkanya. Dan saat itulah walau terlihat kabur namun Kaori melihat sebuah ukiran digagang pisau, seperti sebuah nama. Dengan berusaha meraba dan menggosok tulisan timbul tersebut akhirnya Kaori membisikkan sebuah nama dari masa lalunya.

“ _Takuya Kimura…_ ” Desahnya namun cukup terdengar keempatnya dan Sho shock mendengarnya.

“Takuya? Apa hubungannya Takuya dengan belati ini Kaori?” Tanya Sho kalap. Kaori lalu menoleh kearah Sho, dia lalu mengacungkan belati tersebut untuk menekankan maksudnya.

“Belati ini… Belati ini milik keluarga Kimura. Keluarga yang menginginkan kematian Chii untuk membayar kematian Takuya.” Jawab Kaori pedih. Sho, Aiba, Nino dan Jun terkejut dengan pengetahuan baru yang mereka dengar ini dan kini Sho berniat untuk mencari tahu lebih. Dia lalu berlutut disamping sofa Kaori dan memohon.

 

“Kaori-chan… Katakan… Katakan kepada kami apa yang tidak kami ketahui tentang masa lalu Chii. Aku mohon.” Kaori menunduk kearah Sho dan juga kearah ketiga lainnya. Dia tahu kalau Ichigo akan benar-benar marah karenanya, tapi kini mungkin hanya mereka berempat yang bisa membantu Ichigo apalagi Ohno sedang pergi.

“Baiklah aku akan bercerita… Semua bermula dari hari dimana Chii keluar dari penjara setelah ayah Sho membantunya keluar.” Dan mulailah Kaori menceritakan semua.

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

Ichigo merasa nggak bisa bernafas, dia merasa kenangannya yang terpendam mulai mengejarnya bahkan dialam mimpi sekalipun. Tapi dia merasa lega ketika melihat sosok suaminya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ichigo mulai berlari berhamburan kearah Ohno ketika hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Ichigo melihat bayangan seseorang dibelakang suaminya. Awalnya hanya terlihat gelap namun akhirnya Ichigo melihat sosok itu menyeringai dan Ichigo tahu siapa itu.

“ **Satoshi, abunai….!!!** ” Teriaknya namun terlambat ketika dia melihat wajah kesakitan suaminya dan nggak lama kemudian suaminya ambruk dalam dekapannya dengan sebuah belati menusuk punggungnya. Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan Ohno namun dia nggak terbangun bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ichigo merasakan tangannya memerah karena darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Ohno dan kembali bergetar.

“Kenapa…. Kenapa Satoshi… Kenapa bukan aku… Kenapa bukan aku Kamakura…!!!” Teriak Ichigo nggak terima lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah licik Kamakura. Kamakura mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

“Karena ini lebih baik daripada membunuhmu, Venus…” Katanya licik, dan perlahan mulai menjauhinya.

“ **Matte…!!! Matte…!! Chotto matte yo… KAMAKURA…!!!** ” Teriak Ichigo, namun Ichigo kemudian tersadar ketika dia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada dikamar tidurnya. Nafasnya menggebu dan kepalanya terasa pening namun itu membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tadi itu hanya mimpi bahwa Ohno tertusuk belati yang harusnya telah membunuh dirinya.

 

Ichigo lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan sekali lagi memejamkan matanya. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi, Ichigo merasa seperti nyata. Darah Ohno yang berada ditangannya masih terasa hangat pada tangannya. Dan Ichigo nggak akan sanggup kehilangan orang yang dicintainya kesekian kalinya. Kata batinnya lelah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum itu terjadi.

Ia perlahan kembali terduduk dan mulai berdiri serta berusaha berjalan keluar kamar. Sementara itu Kaori yang telah selesai menceritakan masalalu Ichigo yang terpendam kini sedang memperhatikan reaksi keempatnya. Aiba terlihat menahan tangis, Sho terlihat begitu marah, Nino menutup wajahnya untuk meredakan emosinya dan Jun hanya terdiam namun dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang lain. Mereka nggak menyangka bahwa Ichigo harus menghadapi hidup begitu pelik dan nggak hanya itu dia bahkan harus menanggung derita sendirian selama bertahun- tahun.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

 

“Ano… Apa Ohchan tahu ini semua?” Tanya Nino. Kaori menatapnya dan mengangguk.

“Iya… Dia tahu…” Kata Kaori lirih.

 

“Apa yang Satoshi tahu?” Tanya Ichigo lirih. Dengan badan setengah tersandar pada dinding ruangan.

Kelimanya terkejut dan menoleh kearah Ichigo yang terlihat bersandar didinding. Kaori langsung berdiri dan Sho tanpa berfikir mulai bergegas kearahnya.

“Chii, kamu sudah bangun?” Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan bersyukur karena dapat bersandar pada tangan Sho dan perlahan mulai berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai terduduk. Ichigo terlihat sangat pucat namun mereka bersyukur kali ini Ichigo nggak memakan waktu lama untuk tersadar seperti terakhir kali Ia jatuh pingsan.

Kaori yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur dan membawakan Ichigo segelas air putih, Ichigo menggumamkan kata terima kasih lalu dengan perlahan mulai menikmatinya. Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya namun dia sadar betul semua mata tengah menatapnya, jadi dia perlahan memandang kearah kelimanya dan tersenyum lembut.

 

“Maaf telah merepotkan kalian, lagi…” Katanya tersipu, Nino perlahan menepuk lembut paha Ichigo.

“Iie… Kami nggak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu?” Tanyanya lembut. Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Nino.

“Nggak papa, sudah lebih baikkan kok… Terima kasih ya…” Mereka sangat lega mendengarnya. Ichigo lalu teringat sesuatu.

“Anoo… Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?” Mereka hanya diam dan saling bertukar pandang. Ichigo nggak tahu apa yang membuat mereka diam. Ia lalu terduduk dan terkejut mendapati kotak sepatu dimana belati itu berada.

 

Ichigo merasa waktu telah berhenti ditempat dan Jun sadar apa yang membuat Ichigo terdiam.

“Aa box…!” Teriak Jun dan mereka semua berusaha mengambil box sepatu dari atas meja tapi terlambat. Karena sepertinya secara tidak sadar Ichigo meraih box tersebut dan membawanya dalam pangkuannya. Mereka berlima mulai was-was dan cemas. Mereka nggak ingin membuat Ichigo shock lagi.

 

Ichigo dengan mata nanar memperhatikan kotak sepatu tersebut. Sekilas tidak ada yang menarik namun Ichigo tahu sekali apa yang ada didalamnya. Tapi dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Perlahan dengan tangan agak bergetar Ichigo membuka tutup kotak tersebut, dengan ragu mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Mereka nggak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Ichigo tapi mereka juga tahu, Ichigo ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Ichigo sempat terkesiap merasakan belati tersebut dan perlahan dengan agak bergetar dia mengangkat dan mengeluarkan belati tersebut. Selama itu terjadi matanya terpejam, dan kini setelah dia yakin belati tersebut sudah keluar dari kotak Ichigo perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Walau takut dan ragu berkecamuk dalam diri Ichigo. Ichigo harus menemukan dan yakin kalau ini adalah belati yang sama.

Ia mulai memutarinya serta meraba permukaan belati tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan hal yang sama yang ditemukan Kaori dan kini dia hanya bisa menatap nanar pada belati tersebut. Ia menggenggam erat belati itu seakan benda itu adalah penyambung nyawanya. Namun dia yakin mimpi buruknya telah kembali. Tiba-tiba mereka semua terkejut mendengar suara telpon berbunyi. Mereka semua saling berpandangan siapa sekiranya yang menghubungi mereka.

 

===============  ♥ ♥ ♥  ===============

  
  
Jun yang paling dekat dengan telpon tersebut lalu mengangkatnya.  
  
“MoshiMoshi…” Namun setelah sekian lama nggak terdengar apapun.  
“Siapa Jun?” Tanya Nino. Jun hanya menggeleng. Nino lalu mendekati Jun dan mengangkat telponnya.  
  
“MoshiMoshi… Dengan siapa ini?” Tanya Nino.  
Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa pernah melihat situasi seperti ini disuatu tempat, tepatnya didalam salah satu film yang telah dia tonton. Dan entah mengapa dengan pemikiran seperti itu Ichigo berdiri dan mendekati Nino dan Jun.  
  
“Chii…?” Tanya mereka semua bingung.  
Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan belati tersebut ke Nino. Ichigo nggak tahu kenapa dia bisa tenang padahal jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Ichigo lalu menerima telpon tersebut dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.  
  
  
“ _V disini, katakan apa maumu…_ ”  
Tanpa tedeng aling aling Ichigo berkata dengan suara lirih namun tegas. Mereka semua terkejut dan akhirnya menyadari siapa yang menelpon mereka.  
Jun dan Nino yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan Ichigo dapat mendengar suara tawa menggelegar dari arah gagang telpon tersebut.

“So V… Bagimana dengan paketku? Sepertinya paket tersebut telah sampai ditanganmu dengan selamat _bukan_ … HAHAHAHA…!!”  
Entah mengapa Ichigo justru merasa marah daripada takut saat ini, Ia lalu menggenggam telpon tersebut seakan dia sendiri adalah Kamakura.  
“Katakan apa maumu Kamakura…!!” Desis Ichigo mulai nggak sabar.  
“HAHAHA… Sabarlah V… Sudah lama kita nggak bertemu aku kan rindu mendengar suaramu. Oh sebelum aku lupa, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. HeHeHe...” Ichigo nggak terkejut jika Kamakura tahu tentang Ohno, tapi dia mulai khawatir apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kamakura. Apalagi mengingat mimpi buruk yang baru saja Ia alami membuatnya teringat sesuatu bisa saja terjadi.

  
“ **CUT THE CRAP ALREADY…!!! I SAID WHAT DO YOU F***ING WANT THIS TIME…!!** ” Teriak Ichigo emosi.  
Kamakura tidak tertawa kali ini, tapi Ichigo tahu dia sedang menyeringai setan seperti yang Ichigo ingat terakhir kali dia seperti itu.  
“Aku datang untuk menagih hutang V… _Hutang…_ Hutang 13 tahun yang lalu. _Kamu tahu…_ Kamu berhutang banyak padaku V…”  
“ _Bangsat… Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan…_ ”  
“Hahaha… V, V… Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu emosian sekarang. Seingatku adalah V orang yang dingin dan pandai melihat situasi. Jadi… Harusnya kamu tahu apa yang kumau kan?”  
“Aku nggak sudi memberikannya padamu kamu dengar itu…”

Terdengar tawanya yang kini membuat Ichigo semakin mual, perutnya mulai terasa tak menentu. Tapi jiwa nggak ingin kalahnya muncul kembali, apalagi setelah Ichigo menemukan kehidupannya sekarang dia nggak ingin membiarkan Kamakura menghancurkannya _lagi_.  
  
  
“Aku rasa kamu akan memberikannya… Kamu pikir bagaimana semudah ini aku bisa menemukanmu?” Ichigo sadar apa yang dikatakan Kamakura benar berarti ada kemungkinan…  
“Jangan berani-beraninya kamu menyentuh _dia_ Kamakura… Kamu dengar itu…!!”  
“Oh Oh Oh… TskTskTsk…. Bukan begitu caranya negosiasi cantik… Kecuali kamu ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu itu?” Ichigo mulai merinding.  
“ _Apa yang kamu…_ ”  
“Aku belum melakukan apapun… _Sekarang…_ Tapi kamu tahu benar… Aku bisa melakukannya jika aku mau…”  
“Kenapa sekarang… Kenapa sekarang Kamakura…!!”  
  
“HaHaHa…!! Kenapa sekarang?! **KENAPA SEKARANG KATAMU V…!!** Karena sekaranglah waktu yang tepat bagiku menagih semua hutang-hutangmu. Tepat disaat kamu bahagia… Yup… Tepat saat ini… Oh V… Kamu nggak tahu betapa senangnya hatiku membayangkan kamu kehilangan semuanya… _Lagi_ …”  
“Aku nggak akan lari kali ini Kamakura… Jika kamu pikir bisa memaksaku untuk…”  
“HAHAHA… Will see Will see V… Sampai ketemu lagi V… Oh dan tolong, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kamu jatuh sakit dan pingsan lagi ya… **WAKWKWKWKWKWK…!!!** ”  
Kemudian telpon pun mati. Ichigo memandang nanar kearah telpon. Dia tahu jelas bahwa Kamakura belum berubah dan itu artinya, dia akan melakukan ancamannya jika Ichigo tidak menurutinya.  
  
  
“Chii, apa maunya Kamakura?” Tanya Kaori. Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Kaori, Ia berusaha tersenyum lebih tegar.  
“Sialan bajingan itu…” Desis Sho emosi. Aiba membelai lembut punggung Sho untuk menenangkannya. Ichigo melihat Jun dan Nino sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun Ichigo tahu dia yang harus segera bertindak.  
  
  
“Nino apa kamu sudah menghubungi Toshi?” Tanya Ichigo. Nino lalu menatap Ichigo dan mengangguk.  
“Iya, tapi sepertinya dia belum sampai Taiwan atau HPnya memang belum diaktifkan.” Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.  
“Tolong kamu usahakan untuk menghubungi Toshi, tapi jangan katakan apapun tentang kejadian hari ini. Terutama soal aku pingsan dan Kamakura.”  
“ _Tapi…_ ”  
“Tolong Nino, aku nggak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku memang lebih senang jika salah satu dari kalian menyusulnya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau Taiwan aku bisa meminta bantuan Kaori.” Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah Kaori.  
  
“Kaori… Bisa kamu hubungi anak-anak disana?” Tanyanya tenang. Kaori tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti apa maksud Ichigo, Ichigo balas tersenyum lembut padanya.  
“Bagus aku ingin kamu menceritakan sebuah situasi dimana aku membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Nggak usah berkata banyak hanya aku ingin mereka memastikan Toshi dalam keadaan selamat selama di Taiwan. Dan aku ingin memastikannya Satoshi baik-baik saja selama 24 jam sehari. Kamu bisakan Kaori.” Tanyanya lembut tapi ada nada tegas didalamnya dan Kaori tersenyum lembut.  
“Serahkan saja kepadaku, untunglah Ohchan pergi ke Taiwan karena disana adalah tempatku.” Lalu tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari Ichigo lagi, Kaori lalu segera mengambil cellphonenya dan menghubungi Taiwan. Ichigo tahu benar kalau Kaori bisa diandalkan.  
  
“Lalu Chii apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?” Tanya Sho. Sho tahu benar sedikit banyak V yang dia kenal dulu telah kembali, namun tentu saja dengan wujud dan keadaan yang berbeda.  
“Sho aku ingin kamu mencari tahu apa ada celah dalam perusahaan kita sehingga Kamakura dapat menjatuhkannya? Apa kamu bisa aku andalkan untuk itu?” Sho mengangguk mengerti.  
“Tapi aku nggak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Nino kamu kan bisa computer?” Nino mengangguk mengerti.  
“Baiklah aku akan membantumu Sho. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ohchan?”  
“Kurasa aku bisa mencari tahu sesuatu.” Kata Jun. Ichigo menoleh kearah Jun.  
“Apa kamu bersedia melakukan itu Jun?” Ichigo tahu benar latar belakang keluarga Jun. Walaupun Jun sekarang berada di dunia entertainment tapi latar belakang keluarga Matsumoto di dunia hitam akan sangat membantu Ichigo.  
  
“Well walaupun bukan aku yang menjadi penerus keluarga tapi tetap saja aku memiliki hubungan dengan mereka. Kurasa Jin bisa membantuku.” Kata Jun santai namun terlihat meyakinkan, Ichigo tersenyum lembut.  
“Terima kasih ya Jun, aku akan sangat terbantu jika kamu bisa mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Kamakura. Karena bagaimanapun aku yakin Kamakura akan dengan mudah ditemukan oleh kalian.” Jun mengangguk mengerti.  
“Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?” Kata Aiba. Ichigo berfikir sejenak, Ia ingin sekali agar Aiba tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan kali ini. Namun Ichigo tahu Aiba pasti keberatan jika Ia tidak dilibatkan. Namun perlahan dia tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh Aiba dan hanya Aiba yang bisa melakukannya. Ia yakin itu, seringainya lembut.  
  
“Aiba aku ingin kamu pergi ke Eropa menuju kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Satoshi. Kurasa kalau kamu pasti nggak akan dicurigai mereka. Dan tolong begitu sampai sana aku ingin kamu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada seseorang di sana. Tentu saja dengan sangat hati-hati dan rahasia.” Kata Ichigo penuh misterius. Aiba mulai terlihat antusias.  
“Chii apa kamu yakin akan menyerahkannya pada Aiba?” Kata Nino sangsi, begitu juga Jun dan Sho. Walaupun mereka belum tahu apa sebenarnya yang ingin Ichigo minta Aiba lakukan. Tapi Ichigo tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk pundak Aiba dengan bangga.  
“Iya… Aku yakin hanya Aiba yang bisa melakukan tugas ini. Aku hanya ingin kamu menemani keluarga kami disana hingga permasalahanku selesai atau paling nggak barang yang aku titipkan padamu sampai ke tangan yang benar. Baru kamu boleh kembali Aiba. Pastikan kedua orangtua kami tetap disana dengan selamat selama kami berusaha menangani masalah di Jepang. Kamu bisa kan Maa-chan”  
  
“Kenapa kamu nggak menghubunginya saja lewat telpon bukankah itu lebih mudah bukan?” Kata Kaori yang sudah mulai bergabung dengan mereka dan satu-satunya yang tahu apa yang ingin Ichigo titipkan pada Aiba. Ichigo menggeleng.  
“Nggak aku nggak akan melakukan itu. Aku akan mengirimkan utusan. Dan Aiba adalah orang yang tepat. Aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk melakukan misi ini bukan Maa-chan?” Tanyanya tegas. Aiba mengangguk.  
“Percayalah aku akan pastikan berhasil.” Ichigo lega mendengarnya. Kemudian membelai lembut rambut Aiba.  
  
“Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan Chii?” Tanya Sho khawatir. Sho tahu tabiat Ichigo dan dia akan selalu menjadi tameng bagi orang-orang yang berarti baginya. Dan Sho nggak ingin itu terjadi. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.  
“Aku akan menunggu Kamakura, dan aku juga harus menemui seseorang… Dan itu hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya.”  
  
Mereka semua saling bertukarpandang dan berusaha menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo. Ichigo dengan tenan mengambil pisau belati yang telah diletakkan Nino diatas meja. Dan sekali lagi mengamatinya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum menatap dengan geram kearah belati. _Kali ini aku nggak akan lari lagi, Kamakura… Dan aku bersumpah jika pun nyawaku kini menjadi taruhannya. Aku akan akhiri semuanya. Once and for all. So help me God, Kamakura will be dead this time._ Kata batinnya bersumpah.

 

===============  **Q E D**   ===============

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok gimana?  
> Sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?
> 
> Maaf untuk selanjutnya belum ada lanjutannya...  
> Masih dalam proses...
> 
> Tapi klo mo baca spoiler ceritanya bisa aq upload klo ada yag request..  
> Klo gak ada yaaaaaaaaaaa....  
> Gak usah deh... hihihihi...
> 
> Until next time


End file.
